Point de Non Retour
by Dimitrova
Summary: En remontant le temps pour prévenir de l'arrivée des cyborgs, Trunks tombe par erreur à l'époque où Végéta était le plus impitoyable des soldats de Freezer. Confronté à la brutalité du passé de son père parviendra-t-il à garder le secret sur son identité et sa puissance ? Version française d'une fic de Niteryde avec son accord
1. Trop loin en arrière

**Point de Non Retour**

**Auteur : Niteryde**

_Traduction : Dimitrova et Shaya10_

**Chapitre 1 : Trop loin en arrière**

Avec une expression solennelle, Trunks examinait attentivement son épée, la faisant lentement tourner devant lui. Par dessus sa lame, par delà la fenêtre de ce qui restait de Capsule Corporation, il pouvait voir s'élever de la fumée au loin. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur les volutes, tristes témoins du pouvoir de destruction des cyborgs, et son regard s'assombrit. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau, la jeta par dessus son épaule et regarda encore un moment par la fenêtre avec concentration.

Il était temps. Il était temps pour lui de retourner dans le passé et de remettre les choses en ordre. Il repassa rapidement dans son esprit sa mission, le médicament contre le virus pesant une tonne contre sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Goku pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar. Il n'était pas sûr que Goku ferait une grosse différence et en toute franchise, il était encore un peu sceptique. Mais sa mère avait une telle foi en ce guerrier que Trunks devait y croire aussi.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Bulma ôta le capuchon du feutre noir qu'elle tenait à la main avant de gribouiller sur la carrosserie de la machine qu'elle avait construite pour son fils. Elle n'avait pas terminé d'écrire quand son fils arriva derrière elle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur lavande pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en regardant par dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

« **Espoir** ? », demanda-t-il. Elle sourit, ponctuant le mot d'un point d'exclamation pour plus d'effet et reboucha son feutre.

« C'est ce qui nous fait aller de l'avant. », dit-elle, en se tournant pour faire face à son fils. Il lui fit un demi-sourire et elle remarqua combien il ressemblait à Végéta avec cette expression. Elle sourit avec nostalgie. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut mon garçon ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. », répondit Trunks en ouvrant sa veste en cuir Capsule Corp. pour montrer à sa mère ses capsules rangées à l'intérieur.

« Et tu as bien le médicament pour Goku ? », demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ouaip, j'ai ça aussi. », répondit tranquillement Trunks en faisant à sa mère un sourire rassurant. « Tout va bien se passer, maman. Ce sera même excitant en fait. » Les yeux de Trunks brillèrent légèrement et Bulma rit, reconnaissant cet air.

« C'est ton côté Saïyen qui parle, là. », dit-elle avec un petit rire tout en hochant la tête.

« Mais c'est vrai. Je vais pouvoir revoir Gohan et rencontrer son père dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Et je vais même pouvoir voir mon propre père. », dit-il, incapable d'empêcher à son sourire de s'élargir. Bulma soupira et lança un regard lourd de sens à Trunks, ce qui le fit rire. « Je sais, je sais, tu m'as déjà dit qu'il n'était pas exactement le... le type le plus sympa du coin. »

« Je veux juste t'éviter d'être déçu, Trunks... », dit Bulma d'un ton hésitant, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. « Végéta n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Fier, arrogant, certes, mais il était un homme dur à connaître vraiment et à comprendre. Il ne m'a jamais montré la moindre affection, Trunks, et je ne veux pas que tu le rencontres avec trop d'attentes qu'il ne pourra pas... »

« Je sais, j'essaierai de ne pas avoir trop d'attentes mais ça va quand même être génial de le voir en vrai. », dit Trunks avec enthousiasme, en repoussant une mèche lavande de ses yeux.

« Écoute, Trunks. », dit Bulma, sa voix prenant un ton maternel alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches, « Tu ne remontes pas le temps pour sympathiser avec Végéta, tu sais. »

« Je sais. », dit-il, son visage retrouvant sa solennité. Il dépassa sa mère pour se diriger vers la machine à remonter le temps, leva les yeux vers la machine, aussi intimidante que sa mission. Lentement, il se pencha et posa sa main sur le mot que sa mère venait d'écrire sur le flanc de la machine.

_Hope. Espoir._

« J'aurais aimé que tu me laisses encore une semaine pour faire plus de tests sur cette chose. », soupira Bulma derrière lui. Il se tourna vers elle en lui offrant un léger sourire.

« Maman, tu es un génie, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. », dit-il pour la rassurer. Elle acquiesça, lui répondant par un sourire forcé avant de détourner le regard. Inconsciemment, elle serra ses bras autour de ses épaules, détestant le sentiment de terreur qui l'envahissait à l'idée d'être séparée de son fils pendant si longtemps. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit son fils l'entourer de ses bras, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Tout ira bien. », lui dit-il avec une totale sincérité.

Elle soupira et lui rendit son étreinte. Il la laissa le serrer dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait besoin. « Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Trunks. », lui dit-elle, en se dégageant. Elle prit le visage de Trunks dans ses mains, contemplant simplement l'homme que son fils était en train de devenir.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau, compris ? », lui dit-elle et il sourit.

« Je reviendrai en un seul morceau, Maman, c'est promis. »

« Bien. », dit-elle en le laissant aller. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Évite les ennuis, Trunks. »

« Toi aussi. », dit-il d'un ton léger tout en se tournant vers la machine à remonter le temps. D'un seul bond rapide et leste, il se trouva dans la machine. Il s'assit et regarda la femme aux cheveux bleus en dessous de lui.

« Tu me connais, je trouverai bien à m'occuper. », lui lança-t-elle. Cela le fit rire.

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. », plaisanta-t-il, en pressant un bouton du panneau de contrôle.

Le couvercle en verre de la machine se mit à vrombir et à s'abaisser autour de lui, se fermant avec un cliquètement alors que la machine se mettait en marche. Il pressa un autre bouton et instantanément la machine se mit à gronder sous lui.

De la fumée s'éleva de sous la machine à remonter le temps qui s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Bulma le regardait, anxieuse, un sourire nerveux sur le visage alors qu'elle tendait le cou pour regarder son fils plus haut. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il lui fit un petit signe confiant de la main.

En un éclair, Trunks avait disparu.

Trunks battit des paupières, ébloui par la lumière blanche qui avait englouti la machine avant d'enfin disparaître. Cela avait à peine pris plus de quelques secondes et il en était un peu surpris. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre car il n'avait jamais utilisé la machine à remonter le temps alors il rit intérieurement de sa propre surprise.

Il appuya le bouton qui déclenchait le mécanisme d'ouverture de sa machine et le couvercle de verre s'anima et se releva. Il sauta hors de la machine à remonter le temps, atterrissant gracieusement sur ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, avant d'appuyer un bouton sur le côté de sa machine pour la faire retourner dans sa capsule. Il ramassa la capsule et la rangea à l'intérieur de son blouson avec les autres. Sa mère lui avait donné tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Trunks n'avait pas prévu de rester longtemps pourtant. Il devait juste parler à Goku et lui donner le médicament dont il avait besoin pour vivre assez longtemps pour les aider contre les cyborgs. Il ne voulait pas laisser Bulma seule plus longtemps, pas avec les cyborgs qui les pourchassaient constamment. Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il avait bien pu atterrir. Les coordonnées devaient le faire arriver à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Goku. Il n'avait jamais vu la maison de Goku et ne s'attendait évidemment pas à reconnaître l'endroit tel qu'il était vingt années en arrière.

Mais malgré tout, il lui sembla qu'il y avait erreur.

La zone où il avait atterri était aride, le sol sous ses pieds, compact comme de la pierre ou du béton. Il y avait quelques buissons, des arbrisseaux plutôt, et qui semblaient mourants. C'était la nuit et le froncement de sourcils de Trunks s'accentua à mesure qu'un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait. Quelque part, tout cela ne collait pas du tout. L'obscurité et le vide de l'endroit rendaient même son futur, rempli de destruction, chaleureux en comparaison. Trunks s'élança dans le ciel et s'envola, faisant de son mieux pour localiser une source d'énergie qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvaient les autres guerriers.

Quelques minutes de vol plus tard au dessus de rien d'autre qu'une étendue désertique, Trunks commença à se sentir inquiet. Il ne pouvait repérer aucune des sources d'énergie des guerriers qu'il était censé rencontrer. Même si Gohan était techniquement un enfant dans cette ligne temporelle, il doutait que son énergie puisse être si basse qu'il ne puisse pas la détecter. Le niveau d'énergie de Gohan était le seul que Trunks ait appris à lire et à sentir et il aurait reconnu cette énergie peu importe l'année.

_Oh non,_ pensa Trunks, horrifié par l'idée qui venait de le traverser. _Et si j'arrive trop tard et qu'ils sont déjà tous morts ?_

_Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, _pensa Trunks, en argumentant avec lui-même alors qu'il accélérait son vol. _Gohan a déjà survécu aux cyborgs, il devrait encore être en vie._

Soudain, Trunks aperçut des lumières devant lui. Elles étaient faibles mais il pouvait vaguement distinguer des immeubles. Il sourit et accéléra encore plus. Il y avait des gens ici, il le savait. Il se sentirait beaucoup mieux en les voyant.

Mais plus il se rapprochait des lumières et des immeubles, plus son sourire s'effaçait pour faire bientôt place à une expression préoccupée alors que ses sourcils se rejoignaient sur son front. Son expression se changea en choc et il s'arrêta en plein vol.

Il resta suspendu dans les airs, regardant en dessous la panique et l'hystérie qui engloutissaient les rues. Tout le monde courrait et hurlait de terreur, les gens se heurtant les uns aux autres avec la peur la plus absolue dans les yeux. Trunks aussi était horrifié en voyant la scène qui se déroulait en dessous de lui et ses yeux s'emplirent également de terreur.

Ces... gens... n'étaient pas _humains_.

C'était des créatures de taille moyenne, leur peau semblait dure, écailleuse et violet foncé. Leurs yeux étaient grands et jaunes et ils n'avaient pas de mains, juste des griffes. Malgré tout, ils marchaient debout comme les humains, et à cet instant, ils semblaient exprimer une émotion humaine dans leurs yeux. C'était des extraterrestres, sans aucun doute.

Trunks serra les poings, comprenant mais refusant de comprendre.

_Mais enfin où je suis, là ?_

Lentement, il descendit sans même que son approche soit remarquée au milieu de l'hystérie collective qui s'était emparée de la ville. Les extraterrestres criaient dans un étrange langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Trunks atterrit et se précipita derrière l'angle d'un immeuble. Il trouva une allée déserte et sortit immédiatement la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps. Il l'enclencha et la jeta sur le sol.

Et rien ne se passa.

Trunks sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'il ramassait sa capsule par terre avant de l'enclencher et de la jeter à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, la capsule resta immobile. L'adolescent resta figé à la regarder, ses mains commençant à trembler.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu où il se trouvait, ni même de l'année dans laquelle il était et maintenant, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il ramassa lentement la capsule, luttant contre la réaction impulsive de la jeter et de la détruire. Non, il devrait la garder, trouver un endroit tranquille et faire tout son possible pour la réparer. Alors qu'il rangeait la capsule, il regretta de ne pas avoir écouté plus sa mère quand elle avait essayé de lui expliquer la conception de son invention.

Juste à ce moment, Trunks fut projeté sur le sol par quelqu'un qui le percuta par derrière. Il bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds et brandit son épée en moins d'une seconde avant de regarder son agresseur.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda Trunks, en lançant un regard menaçant à l'extraterrestre qui lui faisait face. Il semblait plus petit que les autres, comme un enfant. L'extraterrestre était par terre en position assise et leva vers Trunks un regard terrifié. Trunks vit la terreur et ressentit un pincement au cœur en la reconnaissant. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était à sa place avec ce regard dans les yeux.

Lentement, il lui offrit un sourire et rangea son épée dans son fourreau. L'extraterrestre recula un peu, ayant clairement peur de lui. Trunks s'agenouilla et accentua son sourire.

« Eh, je ne te veux aucun mal. », dit-il sincèrement. Le regard de la créature passa de la terreur à la confusion.

« Peux-tu me comprendre ? », demanda Trunks à la créature qui se relevait lentement. L'extraterrestre faisait tout juste la moitié de la taille de Trunks.

« Ila yen kai trinkalei », dit l'extraterrestre, avec de la panique dans la voix en regardant Trunks avec des yeux suppliants. Trunks hocha juste la tête, essayant d'exprimer qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, l'extraterrestre fut près de Trunks et saisit à pleines mains le blouson de l'adolescent.

« Wouah », dit Trunks alors que la peur dilatait visiblement les yeux de l'extraterrestre.

« Ila yen Saïyen ! »

Trunks pencha la tête avec curiosité, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, « Tu viens de dire _Saïyen_ ? »

Les yeux de l'extraterrestre s'agrandirent encore plus et avant que Trunks ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, la créature s'élança dans une course effrénée, traînant Trunks derrière elle.

« Eh, attends une minute ! », s'écria Trunks, sachant qu'il pouvait arrêter l'extraterrestre mais ne le souhaitant pas. Il voulait des réponses. « Je suis un Sa... »

L'extraterrestre s'arrêta brusquement, incitant Trunks à s'accroupir avec lui derrière un bloc de béton tombé là et couvrant la bouche de l'adolescent d'une main griffue et violette. Les mots que Trunks avaient à la bouche moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils regardèrent par dessus le bloc. La scène qui s'offrit à ses regards le fit frissonner.

A une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, il vit une boule d'énergie éventrer les rues de cette étrange civilisation dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'air s'emplit de cris horrifiés et de gémissements de douleur continus entrecoupés d'autres râles atroces. De la fumée s'éleva, au milieu de laquelle se tenait un homme grand avec de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au milieu du dos. L'homme portait un engin métallique qui lui couvrait l'oreille gauche, avec un morceau de verre rouge sur l'œil.

L'homme se tourna avec un sourire mauvais et Trunks et l'enfant extraterrestre baissèrent leurs têtes derrière le morceau de béton. Une boule d'énergie vola droit au dessus de leurs têtes et s'écrasa dans un immeuble tout près, l'engloutissant immédiatement dans les flammes. Trunks regarda cette dévastation avec horreur, partagé et déchiré par l'indécision. Devait-il intervenir et mettre un terme à cette folie ?

Il avait vu l'armure de cet homme, avait vu la queue de l'homme enroulée fermement autour de sa taille. Il savait qu'il était un Saïyen. Ce type d'énergie ne pouvait provenir que d'un Saïyen. Mais tous les Saïyens étaient morts d'après ce qu'il savait. Les seuls à avoir survécu étaient Goku et son père. Ils étaient les deux seuls Saïyens de sang pur qui restaient vingt années dans le passé.

Trunks sentit ses yeux s'agrandir. Combien d'années en arrière avait-il vraiment parcouru ?

« Saïyen. », chuchota l'extraterrestre, en désignant l'homme. Abasourdi, Trunks regarda l'extraterrestre à côté de lui avant de sentir une autre explosion secouer toute la zone. Trunks couvrit ses oreilles, grimaçant en essayant de se protéger des débris qui tombaient près d'eux.

La colère l'envahit soudain. Il n'avait pas quitté son monde empli de mort et de destruction pour entrer dans un autre et il était en train de lutter contre la furie qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines. Mais sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'il ne devait rien changer à part de remettre le médicament à Goku car le moindre petit changement pouvait avoir d'énormes répercussions dans le futur. Les choses pouvaient changer à l'excès et il avait promis à sa mère...

Trunks sentit une autre explosion ébranler un immeuble voisin et il serra les dents, le corps tremblant du désir d'intervenir. Il entendit l'homme rire fort et il était incapable d'imaginer quel genre de monstre pouvait rire devant cela. Cette civilisation était sans défense et il les anéantissait sans trouver rien d'autre à faire que de rire de leur souffrance et de leurs morts.

« Ça, c'est de l'égoïsme, Raditz ! », entendit-il dire d'une voix grave, rauque, avec un ton amusé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant qu'on parlait sa langue. Cette voix était plus près de lui, à environ trois mètres.

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'amuser avec eux avant de te mettre à tous les tuer. »

L'autre homme ricana. « Désolé Nappa mais tu dois intervenir beaucoup plus tôt que cela si tu veux t'amuser aussi. Je n'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Le premier homme rit. « Bien, je suis sûr que je peux encore dénicher dans le coin une de ces bestioles extraterrestres pour m'amuser. »

Trunks et l'enfant extraterrestre restaient assis appuyés contre le bloc de béton et Trunks n'osait plus respirer. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces Saïyens mais il était tout à fait sûr de pouvoir les anéantir facilement et même d'une seule main. Mais il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur la ligne temporelle qu'il avait toujours connue. Il voulait juste qu'ils partent, afin qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de s'en aller soit en rentrant chez lui, soit en retournant dans la ligne temporelle et la planète où il était censé aller.

Juste à ce moment, un bruit de pas traînant se fit entendre. Trunks plissa les yeux en regardant devant lui, d'où, de la fumée et des débris en flammes, surgit en trébuchant ce qui ressemblait à une femelle extraterrestre d'à peu près sa taille. L'extraterrestre regarda Trunks et l'enfant assis près de lui et poussa un cri puissant.

L'enfant extraterrestre lui répondit avant de se précipiter en avant vers elle. « Non ! », souffla Trunks. Il se tourna pour observer par dessus le béton les Saïyen derrière lui et il vit que le plus proche était un grand chauve menaçant à la stature imposante. Le chauve se tourna et, en voyant les extraterrestres, leva le sourcil avec amusement. Aucun des deux Saïyens n'avait remarqué Trunks mais cela risquait de changer s'ils faisaient ce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

Trunks grogna quand il vit l'homme chauve rire et lever sa main en direction des extraterrestres, préparant une boule d'énergie.

« Hé, regarde, Raditz, des cibles d'entraînement gratuites. »

« Oui mais attends une seconde, Nappa. », dit Raditz.

Trunks se figea en entendant l'autre homme parler. Sa main était déjà posée sur son épée et il s'était préparé à surgir pour se faire connaître. Il avait vu assez de destruction et voir l'enfant extraterrestre et celle qui semblait être sa mère se faire massacrer sous ses yeux aurait été plus qu'il n'aurait pu le supporter. Il était sur le point de s'élancer et de bloquer l'attaque du Saïyen mais maintenant il se rassit contre le morceau de béton, le corps tendu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Nappa avec un soupir en regardant par dessus son épaule le Saïyen plus jeune. Raditz avait les sourcils froncés et fixait les extraterrestres que Nappa avait été sur le point de désintégrer.

« Mon détecteur a capté brièvement quelque chose. », dit Raditz et Nappa pouffa de rire en entendant cette remarque ridicule. Trunks ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ? Ces objets qu'ils portaient sur le visage étaient des détecteurs qui pouvaient localiser les forces. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin car Gohan lui avait appris à les sentir lui-même, en utilisant juste ses sens. Malgré tout, cette technique s'était montrée fort peu utile puisqu'il ne pouvait pas repérer la puissance ou le niveau d'énergie des cyborgs. Maintenant, ils avaient repéré un vacillement de sa puissance de combat et il se maudit lui-même. Il _devait_ la dissimuler et ne pas se laisser trahir par ses émotions.

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais changer de détecteur car le mien ne s'est pas déclenché. », fit remarquer Nappa d'un ton las en roulant les yeux. « Je peux les détruire maintenant ou tu as encore une observation inutile à me communiquer ? »

Trunks se prépara à passer à l'action quand Raditz se mit à rire : « Je ne suis pas Végéta, tu n'as pas d'ordre à recevoir de moi. »

Trunks sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur se serrer.

Végéta, son père, _Végéta ?_ L'homme dont sa mère était tombée amoureuse, le même homme ?

_Il était... derrière tout ça ?_

L'adolescent aux cheveux lavande sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner et il eut subitement du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur. Peut-être qu'il était tombé inconscient pendant le voyage dans la machine à remonter le temps et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion au loin. Nappa et Raditz se regardèrent et sourirent. Nappa baissa la main, et fit craquer son cou.

« Très bien ! Végéta a commencé le feu d'artifices dans le palais ! » Il rit en retournant vers l'endroit où se tenait Raditz.

« Et tes petits amis ? », demanda Raditz avec un sourire ironique. Nappa fit un geste d'indifférence sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

« Ils recevront leur dû quand nous ferons exploser cette planète en mille morceaux. », rit Nappa.

Trunks serra les dents en voyant les extraterrestres essayer de s'éloigner. La mère était blessée et son estomac se retourna à la vue des cadavres qu'ils essayaient de contourner. Son cœur souffrait pour cette étrange race extraterrestre qui était en train d'être massacrée sous ses yeux.

« Allons-nous-en, nous risquons de manquer le spectacle. Végéta avait mentionné qu'il voulait faire une sorte de tournoi, nous n'allons pas manquer ça. »

« Ça va être marrant même s'il n'y a pas un adversaire à notre mesure sur cette planète », dit Raditz avec un haussement d'épaule.

Trunks laissa échapper un soupir quand il sentit leurs énergies s'éloigner. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le béton auquel il était adossé. L'odeur de la chair brûlée lui parvint au nez et il lutta contre le dégoût qui l'envahit. Des cris d'angoisse commencèrent à s'élever autour de lui et Trunks ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour voir la destruction.

Lentement, il se releva et se tourna pour mesurer l'étendue du désastre, ressentant une horrible impression de déjà vu. Le feu, la destruction... Il pensait s'échapper momentanément de tout cela en allant dans le passé mais au lieu de cela, il s'y retrouvait à nouveau embourbé jusqu'au genou.

Et son père était derrière tout cela.

Il fit taire les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui à cette nouvelle. Il savait que son père avait un lourd passé mais sa mère ne savait quasiment rien à part qu'il avait été sous les ordres de Freezer depuis qu'il était enfant. Son père avait été très réservé et n'avait pas partagé les détails de son passé avec elle, ce qui avait beaucoup ennuyé Trunks quand il était plus jeune. Comment pouvait-il apprendre qui était son père si sa propre mère ignorait les secrets de sa vie ?

Mais maintenant... maintenant il commençait à comprendre.

Il s'écarta lentement, s'éloignant du carnage, s'éloignant de tout. Hébété, les mains tremblant encore légèrement, il s'empara dans sa veste de la capsule de la machine à remonter le temps. Il réessaya encore et rien ne se passa.

Encore et rien.

Encore et rien.

Encore et rien.

Trunks ramassa la capsule. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour la réparer correctement. Il n'avait aucun outil ici mais plus important encore, il n'avait pas le temps. S'il avait bien entendu les Saïyens, ils avaient l'intention de détruire la planète. Et sans doute rapidement en plus. Trunks serra fort la capsule.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? », murmura-t-il, ses cheveux lavande tombant sur ses yeux bleus. « Je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils détruisent la planète... »

Lentement, deux options s'imposèrent au jeune demi-Saïyen. Les deux seules qu'il avait.

La première était d'empêcher les Saïyens de détruire la planète sur laquelle il se trouvait. Mais la seule façon d'y parvenir était de les combattre et de les tuer. Même si ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de se débarrasser de Nappa et Raditz, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Végéta car alors il n'existerait tout simplement jamais. Si ça se trouvait, il partirait en fumée ou disparaîtrait s'il tuait Végéta.

De plus, il y avait le léger détail que cet homme était vraiment son père et que même si son admiration et l'image qu'il avait de lui avaient été grandement ternies, Trunks l'aimait toujours profondément. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais, jamais, se résoudre à tuer vraiment Végéta même s'il était tout à fait conscient qu'il était assez fort pour le faire.

Cela ne lui laissait que la seconde option.

S'il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, alors il devrait simplement se joindre à eux jusqu'à trouver un moyen de sortir de cette galère. Après tout, Trunks était à demi Saïyen et il était peut-être le plus puissant guerrier de l'univers de la ligne temporelle dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Il acquiesça lentement pour lui-même, sachant qu'il devrait dissimuler son pouvoir et être un des leurs. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer mais il devrait en faire assez pour gagner le respect des Saïyens... surtout de leur prince. Il devrait cacher son identité et son pouvoir de Super Saïyen et se présenter comme un Saïyen survivant. Un des leurs. Un frère qu'avec de la chance, ils accepteraient.

Maintenant déterminé, Trunks décolla et s'envola dans la direction que Nappa et Raditz avait prise. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, il laissa le vent fouetter ses cheveux, sans jamais regarder la mort qui régnait en dessous de lui.

Après dix-huit ans, il allait enfin rencontrer son père. Mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait souhaitée...


	2. Présentations

2. Présentations

Trunks atterrit avec grâce sur le sol et commença immédiatement à courir vers le grand palais qui se tenait devant lui ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Le bâtiment se dressait menaçant, une forteresse royale maintenant endommagée. Il y avait d'énormes trous béants dans la structure, avec de la fumée s'élevant en colonnes vers le ciel tandis que des débris de ce qui semblait être du béton tombaient ça et là, ébranlant encore plus le palais. On aurait dit qu'une armée de milliers d'hommes avait attaqué mais Trunks savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas là l'œuvre de milliers d'hommes mais juste de trois.

Ou peut-être même d'un seul.

Il sentit des _ki_ s'intensifier devant lui et sans interrompre sa foulée douce, il tendit la main en arrière et dégaina son épée. Raditz et Nappa étaient dans les ruines de ce palais, il en était sûr. Trunks accéléra, ses bottes heurtant le sol avec légèreté et rapidité, à un rythme si rapide qu'elles ne semblaient pas toucher le sol. Il savait par les fluctuations des _ki_ qu'une sorte de combat devait avoir lieu. Sa pensée se confirma quand un rayon de lumière bleue traversa le toit du palais, projetant des pierres alors que l'édifice menaçait une nouvelle fois de s'effondrer.

En un seul mouvement fluide, Trunks s'élança dans les airs, faisant bien attention à dissimuler sa propre puissance pour que son arrivée ne soit pas détectée. Il atterrit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'un étage supérieur et reprit son équilibre avec précaution contre la fenêtre. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et se tint immobile, vérifiant que personne ne le suivait. Le ciel de la planète était d'un violet crépusculaire et la brise souffla ses cheveux lavande de devant son visage. Ses cheveux retombèrent immédiatement sur ses yeux quand la brise s'arrêta mais Trunks resta immobile. Le palais était stable pour l'instant mais encore quelques autres explosions comme la précédente et il ne resterait pas debout plus longtemps.

Sans effort et sans bruit, Trunks ouvrit la large fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il regarda autour de lui et rangea son épée dans son fourreau sans pouvoir discerner grand-chose dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Il aperçut une raie de lumière sous la porte et des voix étouffées commencèrent à lui parvenir, provenant sans aucun doute d'un étage inférieur. Soudain, un rire retentit et une explosion secoua la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Trunks. Il retrouva son équilibre de justesse mais des objets s'écrasèrent sur le sol autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les objets dans le noir mais il entendit clairement du verre se briser.

Trunks courut jusqu'à la porte dès que tout se calma et l'entrouvrit légèrement, regardant précautionneusement dans l'entrebâillement. La porte donnait directement sur une tribune qui longeait le mur. Une balustrade très ouvragée délimitait la tribune en forme de U qui surplombait une sorte de salle du trône à l'étage inférieur. Trunks pouvait sentir les énergies de Raditz et de Nappa là en dessous parmi d'autres. Il y en avait une qui se démarquait des autres, clairement la plus puissante de toutes celles qui étaient réunies en bas. Trunks ne l'avait jamais sentie auparavant mais pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, il la reconnut immédiatement.

Silencieusement, Trunks se glissa hors de la pièce. Il resta près de la porte, heureux que l'étage supérieur paraisse sombre avec toute la lumière provenant de la salle en dessous. L'adolescent s'agenouilla avant de s'étendre complètement au sol. Il rampa jusqu'à la balustrade aux motifs ouvragés représentant des guerriers engagés dans des guerres légendaires et regarda à travers eux la scène en dessous.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, homme violet ? », demanda Raditz avec raillerie, un sourire ironique sur le visage alors qu'il regardait un extraterrestre en costume royal trembler devant lui. L'extraterrestre leva sa main griffue comme pour supplier, ce qui fit seulement rire Raditz. Trunks fronça les sourcils en voyant cela avant d'examiner le reste de la salle.

Raditz et l'extraterrestre étaient au centre, apparemment les héros momentanés de ce "tournoi" sadique qui se tenait, un tournoi dont le but était clairement d'humilier les extraterrestres avant de les massacrer. Trunks sentit son estomac se nouer devant ce spectacle. Derrière l'extraterrestre qui faisait face à Raditz, peut-être à trois ou quatre mètres en arrière, se tenaient d'autres extraterrestres qui semblaient aussi faire partie de la royauté. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait des traits humains mais Trunks pouvait reconnaître leur peur extrême tandis qu'ils assistaient à la folie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Trois mètres derrière Raditz se tenait le Saïyen menaçant du nom de Nappa, la queue serrée précautionneusement autour de la taille, un détecteur bleu et un rictus amusé sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait.

Plus loin derrière Nappa, en haut des marches et assis sur ce qui semblait être le trône du palais, se trouvait le plus petit Saïyen du groupe. Il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête formant une flamme noire comme la nuit, et des yeux encore plus sombres.

Trunks sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'il reconnut les traits du Saïyen même de là où il se trouvait. Il avait vu ces mêmes traits toute sa vie chaque fois qu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir. Exceptés ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux lavande qu'il avait hérités du côté de sa mère, Trunks était pratiquement tout le portrait du Saïyen à l'air blasé qui était assis sur le trône en dessous de lui.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il s'agissait de Végéta, le Prince des Saïyens, l'homme dont sa mère finirait par tomber amoureuse.

Son père.

« Alors, tu vas en finir avec ça, oui ou non, Raditz ? Nous n'allons pas y passer la journée. », rit Nappa, visiblement amusé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Végéta resta silencieux, son expression un mélange d'indifférence et d'ennui alors qu'il appuyait sa tête sur sa main gantée, son épaule posée sur l'accoudoir du trône dans lequel il était assis. Son détecteur vert brilla dans la lumière, un rappel silencieux pour Trunks de rester caché tandis qu'il échafaudait un plan sur comment procéder.

« Allez, je suis juste en train de m'amuser, Nappa. », lança Raditz par dessus son épaule.

« Eh bien, dépêche-toi, moi aussi je voudrais un peu d'action. », répondit Nappa, son rictus s'élargissant sur son visage. Il se tourna pour regarder son prince.

« Et toi, Végéta ? Ça te dit un peu d'amusement ? »

« J'ai déjà tâté un peu le terrain avant que vous arriviez. », dit Végéta, sa voix glaciale faisant courir un frisson le long de l'échine de Trunks. La voix du prince était perçante et légèrement plus aigüe que celle de l'adolescent mais bien plus sadique et calculatrice que Trunks n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Un soupçon de folie couvait juste en dessous de la surface comme si le Saïyen pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment et tous les détruire.

Végéta désigna de sa main libre le toit endommagé, les murs en ruines et les escaliers qui les entouraient. « J'ai aidé à refaire la décoration, vous voyez. »

« Hé, je trouve que c'est mieux ! », rit Nappa. « Ils devraient te payer pour ton aide. »

« Alors tu ne participes pas ? », demanda Raditz. Trunks retourna les yeux vers Raditz et remarqua que le Saïyen tenait l'extraterrestre qu'il "affrontait" cloué au sol, sa grosse botte pressant fortement contre sa poitrine tandis que l'extraterrestre se débattait sous ce poids dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas salir mon armure. », dit Végéta en esquissant un sourire sinistre. « En plus, il n'y a personne ici qui mérite mon temps. Je me divertirai plus en vous regardant vous occuper d'eux. Je suis un peu déçu, la base avait classé cette planète assez haut pour les guerriers mais ces fous ne sont que des minables. »

« Ce classement est probablement dépassé car personne ici n'est de taille même contre Raditz qui est à peine mieux qu'un minable. », ajouta Nappa en ricanant. Raditz grogna, indigné par ce commentaire insultant, une réaction qui fit rire très fort Végéta. Les yeux de Trunks se plissèrent. Il reconnaissait ce rire comme le même que celui qui avait précédé l'explosion qu'il avait ressentie quand il s'était introduit dans le palais et cette reconnaissance le fit se tendre de tout son corps.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, une lumière clignota sur l'écran teinté de vert du détecteur de Végéta. Il regarda immédiatement en haut dans la direction de l'adolescent, son rire envolé alors que ses intenses yeux sombres parcouraient la zone. Il ne pouvait voir que la balustrade qui entourait la salle du trône et des ténèbres au delà. Trunks avait juste eu assez de temps pour échapper de son champ de vision et était maintenant assis avec le dos appuyé contre la porte qui menait à la pièce de laquelle il venait. Il savait qu'il était hors de la vue de son père et il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire alors qu'il sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine.

Devait-il juste se montrer ? Descendre et proclamer être Saïyen ? Participer à leur tournoi et gagner leur respect grâce à ses capacités au combat ? Et s'ils ne le croyaient pas ? Ou pire, s'ils le forçaient à se battre jusqu'au bout ? Il était sûr que même un combat pour le sport dégénèrerait vite en un combat à mort avec ses frères Saïyens. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se battre. Il devait gagner leur confiance et ne pas se laisser entraîner à les combattre mais il ne pouvait pas non plus leur laisser savoir sa puissance réelle. Trunks prit une profonde et tremblante respiration, sachant qu'il était à court de temps et d'options.

Végéta poussa un grognement profond et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'étage plongé dans les ténèbres. Ni Nappa, ni Raditz n'avaient remarqué cela et ils continuaient leur joute verbale en arrière-plan. Végéta plissa les yeux avec suspicion, faisant totalement abstraction d'eux, avant de lentement se tourner pour regarder la suite du "prétendu" tournoi qui se déroulait devant lui.

Il avait entr'aperçu sur son écran une monstrueuse puissance mais il se dit que son détecteur devait sûrement mal fonctionner. Personne sur cette planète ne pouvait être si fort, c'était impossible. Il avait fait une recherche minutieuse avec son détecteur dès que lui et les autres Saïyens étaient arrivés et il était de loin l'être le plus fort sur la planète. Il était même capable de réduire en poussières ses camarades Saïyens si le désir lui en venait. De plus, les détecteurs que portaient Nappa et Raditz n'avaient pas eu l'air de détecter quoi que ce soit. Le Prince des Saïyens grogna et se renfonça dans son trône, les sourcils froncés, se sentant ridicule de s'être laissé emporter par un détecteur qui avait clairement besoin d'être réparé.

Raditz enfonça fortement sa botte dans le dos de l'extraterrestre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Trunks eut la nausée en reconnaissant le bruit d'os brisés. Les autres extraterrestres se figèrent ; l'un d'eux tremblait visiblement tandis que Raditz se mettait à rire.

« On dirait bien que j'ai gagné, homme violet. », ricana Raditz.

« Très bien, c'est mon tour ! », dit Nappa d'une voix fracassante. Il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts et se dirigea vers Raditz. « Tu t'es beaucoup trop amusé et maintenant, je veux participer. »

« D'accord, mais ce que tu peux être impatient ! », rit Raditz, relevant sa botte de l'extraterrestre. Les vêtements royaux qui avaient été autrefois portés avec majesté étaient maintenant souillés, presque des haillons. L'extraterrestre s'efforça de s'éloigner du brutal Saïyen qui l'avait si grièvement blessé tandis que Raditz le regardait avec amusement. « Regardez, les gars, je crois qu'il essaie de ramper. »

« Cette enflure essaie de s'enfuir. », dit Nappa en se mettant à rire. « Allez, laissez-moi l'aider. »

Sans avertissement, Nappa donna à l'extraterrestre un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, qui le propulsa dans les airs et l'envoya s'écraser à travers la balustrade. L'extraterrestre roula sur la tribune, atterrissant à quelques mètres de Trunks. Celui-ci regarda l'extraterrestre, horrifié par la souffrance qu'il lisait sur son visage.

En dessous, Végéta affichait un demi-sourire tandis que Nappa et Raditz riaient. Trunks serra les dents, sachant qu'il allait vite devoir intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela continuer mais il ne pouvait pas se battre avec eux non plus. Non, il devrait utiliser toute sa ruse pour essayer d'épargner à cette race extraterrestre d'autres souffrances tout en préservant son propre futur.

« Bon, à qui le tour ? », demanda Nappa, en se tournant vers les extraterrestres qui restaient alors que les sourcils de Trunks se fronçaient. Il en avait vu assez.

Il était temps d'intervenir.

Les extraterrestres se mirent immédiatement à reculer ce qui fit éclater de rire Raditz. Il s'était déplacé pour prendre la place de Nappa près de Végéta qui se tenait assis bien droit dans son trône d'emprunt. Le prince faisait face à l'action mais ses yeux étaient plissés et fixaient la direction dans laquelle Nappa avait envoyé l'extraterrestre.

« Regardez-les », se moqua Raditz, « ce sont tous des lâches et ils méritent de mourir. »

« Écoutez un peu, j'offre à tous ceux qui se porteront volontaires une mort rapide et sans souffrance. Quant aux autres ? Vous n'aurez pas cette chance. », dit Nappa, en partant dans un rire grave. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit craquer son cou. « Alors qui veut être le premier ? »

« Ça suffit ! »

Végéta, Nappa, Raditz et les extraterrestres levèrent tous la tête pour regarder d'où provenait la voix. Végéta se redressa lentement, ses yeux rivés sur l'adolescent qui se tenait bien en vue sur la balustrade au dessus d'eux. Nappa se mit à grogner en direction du garçon tandis que Raditz appuya immédiatement le bouton de son détecteur pour évaluer la nouvelle menace. Les extraterrestres effrayés reculèrent, terrifiés maintenant à l'idée qu'un autre monstre soit là pour leur faire du mal et détruire encore plus leur palais. Trunks regarda froidement tout le monde avant de s'élancer. Il réalisa un flip à mi-chemin avant d'atterrir sous leurs yeux médusés.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Nappa sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, ennuyé de voir son divertissement interrompu. « Il ne ressemble pas du tout aux autres extraterrestres. »

« Raditz. », ordonna sèchement Végéta sans quitter du regard le garçon. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se demanda si c'était ce garçon que son détecteur avait repéré précédemment. Mais c'était impossible. Un garçon avec autant de puissance ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

« Je l'ai. », dit Raditz, priant silencieusement son détecteur de se dépêcher pour ne pas lui attirer la colère du prince. « Il a un niveau de 5, Végéta. », dit Raditz, son sourire s'élargissant lentement sur son visage. « Il est pathétique, sa puissance est même inférieure à celle de ces extraterrestres. »

« Qui es-tu, jeune homme ? », demanda Végéta. Trunks resta silencieux, baissant la tête et laissant ses cheveux lavande lui tomber sur les yeux. Raditz et Nappa se lancèrent un regard et Végéta grogna avec colère. Le prince fit un pas en avant. « Réponds-moi maintenant gamin, ou sinon je te condamnerai au silence de façon permanente. », l'avertit-il. Trunks n'entendait ni mensonge, ni bluff dans la voix de son père.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Trunks s'approcha lentement du groupe, les extraterrestres s'écartant immédiatement de son chemin en se serrant les uns contre les autres, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de cet étranger. Nappa et Raditz le regardèrent tous deux avec méfiance tandis que Végéta croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Quand Trunks fut à quelques mètres de son père, il surprit tout le monde dans la salle du trône en s'agenouillant devant le prince.

« Prince Végéta, cette civilisation est sans défense et ils ne vous veulent aucun mal ni à vous, ni à vos amis Saïyens. », dit Trunks, la tête baissée et les yeux fixés au sol. « Je vous prie de bien vouloir les laisser en paix. »

« Regardez-moi ça, ils ont un ambassadeur qui parle pour eux. », dit Raditz avec moquerie.

« Au moins, maintenant, on va pouvoir traduire ce que ces enflures violettes nous disent. », ironisa Nappa.

« Attendez, vous deux. », dit calmement Végéta, regardant le garçon agenouillé avec amusement. « Il semblerait que ma réputation m'ait précédée. Tu sais qui je suis, gamin ? »

« Oui, vous êtes Végéta, le Prince de tous les Saïyens. », répondit Trunks sans lever la tête.

« Et pourrais-je savoir comment tu sais cela ? Tu n'es sûrement pas de cette planète, vu que tu ne ressembles en rien aux indigènes que nous avons là. », fit remarquer Végéta, sa curiosité en éveil mais ses yeux noirs de soupçons. Il pouvait voir le garçon hésiter et il ricana mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. « Ne teste pas ma patience, petit. »

Trunks hésita juste un instant de plus et il sentit immédiatement sa tête partir sur le côté. D'une main au sol, il retrouva l'équilibre après le coup du revers de la main que Végéta lui avait asséné au visage. Son père était fort, beaucoup plus fort que Trunks ne l'avait crû. Même s'il était plus d'un million de fois plus fort que le prince, Trunks savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer sur sa puissance à l'époque où il se trouvait et devant le public qu'il avait. Il cracha un peu de sang tandis que Végéta l'empoignait rudement par sa veste.

« Je t'avais prévenu, gamin. », menaça dangereusement Végéta, en se penchant de façon menaçante au dessus de Trunks en levant sa main libre pour concentrer assez d'énergie pour former un rayon.

« Soit tu me réponds ou soit tu meurs. Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses et avec qui es-tu ? »

« Fais-le, Végéta. », l'encouragea Raditz. « Il pourrait être avec _eux_. »

« Ils ne sont rien pour nous. », contesta Nappa. « Nous pouvons les anéantir facilement. »

« Oui, mais s'il est avec eux, alors il ne vivra pas jusqu'à demain. », gronda Végéta, son étau se resserrant sur la veste de Trunks tandis que son sourire sinistre s'étendait sur son visage, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Trunks. Son père était-il fou ? « Après tout, c'est une question de principe. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes... », dit Trunks en regardant son père dans les yeux, « parce que je suis aussi un Saïyen. »

Soudain, le silence envahit la pièce.

Végéta fixa l'adolescent, une expression stupéfaite s'étalant sur ses traits, et la boule d'énergie se dissipa au bout de ses doigts tandis que la mâchoire de Nappa tombait et que Raditz ouvrait de grands yeux. Trunks essaya de deviner la réaction qu'aurait son père une fois le choc passé mais le prince lui était hermétique. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes tandis que Raditz et Nappa détournaient lentement leurs yeux du garçon pour les poser sur leur leader et leur prince. Mais le prince regardait si intensément le garçon qu'aucun d'eux n'osait l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Finalement, la stupéfaction disparut du visage de Végéta pour être remplacée instantanément par de la colère. Avec une rapidité dont Trunks ne l'aurait jamais crû capable, Végéta repoussa Trunks violemment, l'envoyant dans les airs quelques mètres en arrière. Trunks se reprit à mi-parcours et atterrit en position accroupie.

« Impossible. », lança Végéta. « Maudit sois-tu toi et tes mensonges ! »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de cette vermine. », dit Nappa, avec un sourire mauvais en s'approchant de Trunks pressé de reprendre là où il avait été interrompu. « Je vais lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de plaisanter sur notre héritage. »

« Tu vas regretter de ne pas être Saïyen, gamin. », ricana Raditz.

« Je ne mens pas. », dit Trunks d'une voix ferme et sans trembler, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son père. Il baissa la tête et continua, « Prince Végéta, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être en votre présence. J'ai entendu parler de vous parce que j'ai du sang Saïyen dans mes veines. Vous êtes mon prince et je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

« Me prends-tu pour un idiot, gamin ? », s'exclama furieusement Végéta en serrant les dents. « Les seuls survivants Saïyens au sang pur sont moi, Nappa, Raditz et peut-être Kakarot, le frère de Raditz, s'il a survécu à sa mission. Trois avérés, quatre peut-être. Toi, gamin, tu n'en fais pas partie. »

« J'ai du sang saïyen. », insista Trunks.

« Menteur. », répondit Raditz, indigné que ce minable ose se dresser contre Végéta. « Les Saïyens n'ont pas ces cheveux ridiculement colorés. Tous les Saïyens au sang pur ont les cheveux noirs. »

« C'est vrai. », affirma Végéta en fusillant Trunks du regard. « Un vrai Saïyen a les cheveux noirs et pas toi. Et encore plus important, tu n'as pas de queue. Tu n'es pas un Saïyen. »

Trunks pâlit un peu, n'ayant pas pensé à tout ça avant que les Saïyens ne le mentionnent. Cela n'avait pas d'importance après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le temps ou les moyens de teindre ses cheveux en noir. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu se faire brusquement pousser une queue non plus. Voyant les regards hostiles qu'il recevait des Saïyens et celui complètement meurtrier de son père, Trunks sut qu'il devait jouer franc jeu. Lentement, il s'agenouilla et inclina à nouveau la tête.

« Prince Végéta... vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas un Saïyen de sang pur. En fait, je suis à demi Saïyen. », dit-il.

« Un hybride ? », demanda Végéta avec incrédulité et de la suspicion dans les yeux.

« Oui, mon père était un Saïyen au sang pur et ma mère était... d'une race différente. » Trunks changea d'avis, ne voulant pas donner trop d'informations sur ses origines. « Mon père est mort au combat quand j'étais petit et je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai bien du sang Saïyen, ce n'était pas un mensonge. »

Les yeux de Végéta tressautèrent sous l'effet d'un tic nerveux en regardant le garçon devant lui alors que Nappa et Raditz le rejoignaient. Raditz examina Trunks qui avait toujours la tête baissée et il lança au garçon un sourire méprisant. Nappa et Raditz se mirent en face de Végéta et tournèrent exprès le dos à Trunks. Trunks leva légèrement les yeux pour les regarder, croisant deux doigts de sa main droite.

« Un hybride ? Impossible. », chuchota Raditz.

« Il pourrait être avec eux. », dit Nappa à Végéta. « Il pourrait être un espion essayant de s'infiltrer. »

Végéta grogna : « Ils nous dépassent déjà en nombre, des centaines contre seulement trois. Pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à recruter une mauviette pour se battre à leur place ? »

« Ils te veulent mort, ils sont désespérés. », souligna Raditz. « Peut-être qu'ils ont menacé la vie de ce minable ou celle de sa famille pour qu'en échange il gagne notre confiance, rassemble des informations sur nos déplacements et nos activités. »

« Je peux tous les tuer d'une seule main. », dit Végéta sèchement en pouffant de rire. « Leurs efforts sont ennuyeux mais ils ne méritent pas qu'on en perde le sommeil. »

« D'après les rapports, ils se renforcent et pratiquent de plus en plus de recrutement massif. », rappela Nappa. « Nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis dans l'univers. »

« Je sais, c'est un problème, mais pas insoluble. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce garçon peut leur être utile. »

« Le timing est suspect après les évènements de la semaine dernière. », chuchota Raditz.

Végéta se tourna vers Raditz, les yeux plissés, « As-tu peur d'eux, Raditz ? » Même si la formulation ressemblait à une question, il la fit sonner comme une remarque.

« Non. », répondit Raditz, immédiatement. « Je voudrais juste que leur grand nombre ne nous aveugle pas. »

« Laisse Végéta et moi nous charger de la planification. », ironisa Nappa. Raditz se renfrogna à cette insulte voilée mais il ne répondit pas alors que Végéta réfléchissait silencieusement. Les deux Saïyens l'observaient avec impatience.

Derrière eux, Trunks regardait les extraterrestres qui étaient toujours serrés les uns contre les autres près du mur du fond. Il aurait voulu leur faire signe de partir mais il savait que son père le verrait. Il tourna les yeux vers les Saïyens, un genou encore à terre tandis qu'il les observait.

Nappa était gigantesque et Raditz était presque aussi grand mais son père était beaucoup plus petit qu'eux. Même avec sa chevelure, il atteignait à peine l'épaule de Nappa. En terme de carrure également, il n'avait rien de comparable aux deux autres Saïyens, beaucoup plus larges. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux matures et extrêmement musclés, le plus petit Saïyen était plus maigre et plus fin. Il avait presque l'air dégingandé en comparaison.

Trunks essayait de ne pas fixer son père mais il avait une présence si impérieuse que cela lui était difficile. De plus, Trunks était encore en train d'essayer de deviner l'âge de son père. Il était clairement plus âgé que Trunks mais il était difficile de dire de combien. Il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les Saïyens vu qu'il s'était fait surprendre au sujet de ses cheveux et avait complètement oublié son absence de queue mais il savait que les Saïyens gardaient une apparence de jeunesse beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains. Résultat, cela allait être difficile de deviner l'âge de son père.

Ce qui sautait aux yeux par contre, c'était le fait que malgré la différence de taille, Raditz et Nappa suivaient complètement Végéta et il était comme leur chef. Trunks essayait de ne pas trop les fixer pendant qu'ils parlaient ensemble à voix basse, en chuchotant. Il attendait, le corps tendu.

Finalement, Raditz et Nappa se tournèrent pour lui faire face. Raditz s'avança de quelques pas vers Trunks tandis que Nappa restait à côté de Végéta. Le plus petit des Saïyens regardait intensément Trunks, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Près de lui, à sa droite, Nappa ricana. Trunks se releva et fit face à Raditz, le visage imperturbable.

« Nous avons décidé que même si ce que tu dis est vrai, gamin, et que tu es réellement à demi Saïyen, ta génétique d'hybride a malheureusement fait de toi un minable. Par conséquent, tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité. », dit Raditz avec un éclair triomphant dans les yeux. « Dommage. »

« Ou peut-être que vos détecteurs sont limités dans ce qu'ils mesurent. », répondit calmement Trunks. Végéta releva le sourcil en entendant cela mais garda le silence.

« Est-ce que c'est un challenge ? », lança Raditz avec indignation. Trunks répondit seulement par un sourire narquois.

―_Nappa__―_, communiqua silencieusement Végéta à son camarade. Nappa lança un regard du coin de l'œil au prince. _―__Reconnais-tu ce garçon ?__―_

―_Non__―_, répondit mentalement Nappa. _―__Je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon de ma vie. Pourquoi cette question, Végéta ?__―_

Végéta fronça le sourcil, ses yeux ne quittant plus Trunks. ―_Son visage me dit quelque chose, comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.―_

―_Humpf.―_ Nappa tourna les yeux vers le garçon et étudia ses traits avec plus d'attention. ―_Maintenant que tu le dis, son visage me __parait familier.__―_

―_Je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un minable, même s'il est des nôtres.―_

― _Je sais, Freezer anéantirait ce gamin au premier coup d'œil. ―, _ironisa Nappa.

Végéta serra les dents, un muscle se tendant dans sa mâchoire. Il ne répondit pas.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, gamin, nous sommes au milieu d'une sorte de petit tournoi ici. », dit Raditz avec un sourire méprisant. « Maintenant, tu as deux choix. Soit tu pars tout de suite et tu meurs plus tard quand nous détruirons cette pathétique planète de dingues, ou tu peux rester dans le coin et mourir maintenant, là dans notre tournoi. »

« Et pourquoi pas un troisième choix ? », suggéra Trunks.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Que je me joigne à vous, les gars. Après tout, trois, c'est un nombre impair. », dit Trunks avec un sourire ironique.

Les trois Saïyens le regardèrent d'un air ébahi comme si soudainement il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Finalement, Raditz éclata de rire. Il jeta la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée tandis que Nappa riait derrière dans sa barbe. Végéta ne réagit pas, ses yeux examinant toujours Trunks et essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce garçon lui paraissait si familier.

« Toi, te joindre à nous ? Gamin, ne me fais pas rire ! », dit Raditz en hochant la tête avec amusement.

« Maintenant, si tu es toujours là, j'en déduis que tu veux la deuxième option. Puisque tu as tellement hâte d'être des nôtres, je vais te montrer un des trucs du métier. » Un sourire démoniaque se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il levait la main au dessus de sa tête, une lumière bleue commençant à y grésiller. Végéta et Nappa regardaient Trunks avec espoir tandis que ce dernier défiait Raditz du regard.

« J'appelle ça, "_Le Petit Oiseau Va Sortir"_... »

Trunks se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Raditz représentait si peu de menace pour lui que c'en était presque triste. Mais Trunks savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éliminer Raditz. Il ne voulait pas tenter le destin avec un changement aussi drastique dans la ligne temporelle qu'il avait toujours connue. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Raditz qu'il allait se laisser humilier devant Nappa et Végéta. Les deux Saïyens observaient, leurs détecteurs allumés et en plein calcul tandis que Raditz augmentait son niveau de puissance.

« Tiens, prends ça ! », hurla Raditz en lançant une boule d'énergie en direction de l'adolescent.

La boule d'énergie atteignit Trunks une fraction de seconde plus tard. A peine une autre fraction de seconde s'était-elle écoulée que Trunks avait déjà paré l'attaque et renvoyé stratégiquement la boule d'énergie à travers une ouverture déjà existante du bâtiment, ne causant ainsi pas plus de dommage à la structure. Trunks n'avait pas bougé d'autre muscle que ceux de sa main qu'il avait élevée pour renvoyer l'attaque et il sourit un peu en voyant les Saïyens le dévisager avec stupeur.

« Impossible ! », s'écria Raditz, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il le regardait bouche bée avec incrédulité.

« Je ne vois pas comment il a pu bloquer mon attaque à si courte portée ! »

Nappa appuya le bouton sur le côté de son détecteur pour avoir un chiffre sur Trunks. « Es-tu sûr d'avoir lu 5 comme niveau de puissance, Raditz ? »

Végéta se souvint subitement de la puissance qu'il avait brièvement captée un court instant tandis que Raditz lançait à Nappa un regard furieux. « Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Je sais comment lire mon détecteur ! »

« C'était lui. », se dit Végéta tout bas, à la fois impressionné et ennuyé que ce garçon semble plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Je lis toujours une puissance de 5. », dit Nappa en jetant un regard vers Végéta. « Il ne peut pas être capable de bloquer cette attaque avec ce niveau de combat... »

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce garçon doit savoir comment cacher son niveau de puissance. », dit Végéta en se dirigeant vers Raditz et Trunks. Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder, Raditz s'écartant immédiatement. Végéta plongea les yeux dans ceux de Trunks et le jeune homme se contracta. Les yeux de son père étaient insondables. « N'est-ce pas vrai, petit ? »

« Comment est-ce possible ? », demanda Raditz mais Végéta se contenta de l'ignorer.

Lentement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Végéta se mit à tourner autour de Trunks. Celui-ci resta immobile même s'il se sentait comme une proie encerclée par un dangereux prédateur tandis que son père l'analysait. Il suivait les mouvements du prince du coin de l'œil, sur ses gardes pour éviter un éventuel angle mort.

« Il y a juste un moment, mon détecteur m'a signalé un énorme niveau de puissance, ici dans ce même palais. Cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant et il a disparu presque tout de suite. », dit Végéta, son ton toujours aussi indiscernable, tandis qu'il continuait à tourner autour de Trunks. Il lança un regard à ses camarades Saïyens. « La puissance que j'ai lue était plus forte que les vôtres et je pense qu'elle appartenait à ce garçon. »

« Quoi ! », s'écria Nappa.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! », ajouta Raditz. « Ce garçon, plus fort que nous deux ? »

« Montre-nous, gamin. », ordonna Végéta, retournant devant Trunks. Le visage éclairé par la curiosité, le prince esquissa un sourire ironique, visiblement intrigué et reconnaissant que sa visite sur cette planète n'ait pas été une totale perte de temps. « Montre-nous ta vraie puissance. »

Trunks savait que leurs détecteurs exploseraient s'il obéissait à son père et devenait Super-Saïyen mais il savait que cette option était hors de question de toute façon. L'adolescent prit une profonde respiration, pas très sûr de combien était trop. Il pouvait augmenter sa puissance très rapidement et avec peu d'effort mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de se montrer comme le plus fort Saïyen en vie. Sa mère ne lui en avait pas dit beaucoup sur son père mais Trunks en savait assez pour se douter qu'il blesserait gravement son orgueil s'il montrait à son père qu'il était le plus fort.

Trunks serra les dents et referma ses mains en poings serrés, faisant un peu plus de spectacle que nécessaire pour éviter tout soupçon supplémentaire. Il vit les trois détecteurs s'allumer simultanément et des lumières s'éclairer sur leur écran tandis que sa puissance commençait à grimper. Trunks ferma les yeux, utilisant tout son contrôle pour garder l'augmentation à un niveau raisonnable tout en utilisant juste une infinitésimale partie de son véritable pouvoir.

« Stupéfiant ! », murmura Végéta en regardant l'adolescent avec la plus grande admiration. « Sa puissance dépasse les 9000. »

« Et... elle monte encore... », balbutia Raditz, voyant les chiffres grimper sur son détecteur.

« Elle vient de dépasser les 12000 ! », s'exclama Nappa. « C'est plus fort que moi ! » Trunks prit cela comme un signe pour arrêter. Lentement, il prit une longue respiration et se détendit, rouvrant les yeux pour regarder les Saïyens qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Il doit être en panne, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! », grogna Raditz, enlevant son détecteur et le brisant à main nue. Végéta lança un regard à Nappa et l'énorme Saïyen acquiesça.

« Raditz. », dit Nappa, en avançant et en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts. « Vérifions ce que valent nos détecteurs. »

Avant même que Trunks ait le temps de répondre, Raditz et Nappa s'élancèrent tous deux sur lui. Raditz atteignit Trunks en premier et voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais Trunks disparut avant qu'il n'y arrive. Raditz eut à peine le temps de réaliser que l'adolescent ne se trouvait plus devant lui que Trunks réapparaissait derrière lui et lui donnait un violent coup de pied dans le dos envoyant Raditz mordre la poussière trois mètres plus loin en se tordant de douleur. Nappa atteignit Trunks une fraction de seconde plus tard mais avant que Nappa ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, Trunks lui avait asséné un coup de pied derrière les jambes, faisant tomber à genoux le géant. Nappa ouvrit sa bouche pour crier de douleur mais il se figea quand il sentit le froid métal d'une épée pressée juste contre son cou.

« Ne bouge pas... mon épée pourrait glisser. », l'avertit Trunks. L'échange en entier n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes mais maintenant il était le seul à rester debout. Un rire puissant retentit dans la salle du trône, faisant se retourner Trunks vers le plus petit des Saïyens qui semblait amusé par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ce gamin vient juste de vous ridiculiser tous les deux. », s'amusa Végéta. Même son rire contenait de la folie. Trunks fronça les sourcils et éloigna son épée de Nappa avant de reculer de quelques pas tandis que le grand Saïyen se redressait sur ses jambes. Nappa se tourna lentement pour faire face à l'adolescent, une veine saillant sur sa tempe, sa rage et son humiliation évidentes.

« Espèce de sale vaurien... », lança Nappa avec mépris. Trunks surveillait du coin de l'œil Raditz qui se relevait lentement. « Gamin, je vais t'apprendre une leçon que tu n'oublieras jamais. »

« Ça suffit. », s'écria Végéta. « Le gamin n'est pas un minable après tout et il veut nous rejoindre. » Végéta regarda Nappa avec insistance. « Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un peu de renfort, comme garantie. »

Nappa se hérissa de colère mais retint sa langue tandis que Raditz les rejoignait lentement en boitant tout en lançant des regards meurtriers à Trunks. « Végéta, il n'est même pas un Saïyen de sang pur. », grogna Raditz. Végéta tourna immédiatement son regard intense vers Raditz qui rajouta vite, « Mais, si tu penses qu'il le mérite... »

« Quel est ton nom, petit ? », demanda Végéta en s'approchant à nouveau de Trunks.

« Je... n'en ai pas. », répondit Trunks, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Il baissa la tête tandis que Végéta arrivait à sa hauteur. « Ma mère ne m'en a pas donné. »

« Un hybride au rebut et sans nom. », fit remarquer Végéta avec un étonnement feint tandis qu'il recommençait à tourner autour de Trunks.

« Tu es un vrai cas social, gamin. Mais nous ne sommes pas un orphelinat, tu sais. » Trunks acquiesça, sans répondre alors Végéta poursuivait : « Tu as dit que ton père était un vrai Saïyen. Quel était son nom ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, gamin. », le prévint Végéta, d'un ton hargneux et menaçant.

Soudain, son poing partit, frappant violemment Trunks dans le dos. Végéta ne frappait nullement aussi fort que les cyborgs de l'époque de Trunks mais l'adolescent tomba malgré tout à genoux. Trunks grimaça quand il sentit Végéta saisir une poignée de ses cheveux lavande et lui tirer violemment la tête en arrière.

« Je ne mens pas, je ne sais pas son nom, ma mère ne me l'a jamais dit. », dit Trunks avec toute la conviction dont il était capable, sentant soudain le métal de sa propre épée pressé sous son menton. Il regretta subitement de ne pas être un meilleur menteur. Son père était très intuitif et il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur maintenant.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? », demanda Végéta.

« Non. », répondit Trunks, grimaçant quand son père durcit sa poigne sur ses cheveux.

« Quel est ton nom, gamin ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Pourquoi es-tu sur cette planète ? »

« J'ai atterri ici par accident. Mon vaisseau a explosé quand je suis arrivé. »

« Connais-tu un homme du nom de Arès ? »

« Non. »

« Travailles-tu pour quelqu'un ? » Végéta appuya l'épée davantage contre la peau de Trunks.

« Non, personne. »

Végéta garda le silence, pensif, pendant que Nappa et Raditz l'observaient, tous deux avides de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé et en attendant juste l'ordre. Trunks resta silencieux également, priant son cœur qui battait trop fort de ralentir. Si son père ne le croyait pas, alors qu'allait-il faire ? Ils seraient engagés dans une bataille totale et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en prendre le risque. Il pouvait accidentellement tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux à cause de leurs énormes différences de puissance et ils ne s'arrêteraient sans doute pas tant qu'il leur resterait un souffle de vie.

Rapidement, Trunks essaya d'échafauder un plan au cas où Végéta découvrirait qu'il bluffait. Peut-être qu'il pouvait les assommer et leur voler un de leurs vaisseaux spatiaux ? Mais ils risquaient de pouvoir le poursuivre. Ils feraient sans doute leur priorité de le traquer s'il faisait cela. Mais c'était peut-être sa meilleure option si son plan actuel échouait.

Soudain, le contact du métal fut enlevé de sa peau et ses cheveux lâchés. Trunks ouvrit lentement les yeux et les leva avec curiosité vers le Prince des Saïyens qui se tenait devant lui. Son père le regardait avec colère, menaçant, tenant son épée dans sa main droite. Après quelques instants pourtant, Végéta sourit, de ce sourire sinistre.

« Eh bien, maintenant, tu travailles pour nous, gamin. », dit Végéta.

« Quoi ! Nous allons laisser cette vermine d'hybride venir avec nous ? », hurla Raditz avec indignation.

Végéta fit craquer son cou. « Excuse-moi, j'ai quelque chose à régler. », dit-il avec une fausse politesse à Trunks. Celui-ci se leva et vit son père marcher vers Raditz, qui recula un peu.

« Végéta, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Végéta avait sauté en l'air et asséné un violent coup de pied à Raditz en plein visage. Le Saïyen fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa dans le mur tandis que Végéta retombait avec légèreté sur ses pieds.

« Je t'ai brisé la mâchoire pour ne plus avoir à t'entendre. La prochaine fois que tu remets en cause une de mes décisions, je te briserai le cou pour ne plus jamais avoir à t'entendre. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens. », dit Végéta, le visage empreint de dureté tandis qu'il lançait un regard à Nappa, le prévenant silencieusement lui aussi. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea à nouveau vers Trunks, qui, choqué, regardait Nappa porter assistance à Raditz.

« Bon, où en étions-nous ? », demanda Végéta avec indifférence. Trunks essaya de parler mais il en était incapable. A mesure que le temps passait, il questionnait de plus en plus la santé mentale de son père. « Ah oui. », dit le prince. « Tu allais te joindre à nous ? »

« Euh, oui. », répondit Trunks sans conviction, remettant un peu en cause son plan à présent.

« Bien. Suis-moi alors, gamin. », dit Végéta en s'éloignant. Trunks hésita un moment avant de suivre son père, son estomac se nouant quand il vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les extraterrestres oubliés qui avaient tout observé. Ils étaient visiblement trop effrayés pour fuir et cela aurait été futile de toute façon. On ne le leur aurait jamais permis.

Végéta marcha directement jusqu'au plus petit des extraterrestres, qui ressemblait à un enfant, et prit un de ses bras écailleux. Les autres extraterrestres protestèrent à hauts cris en voyant cela mais Végéta tira l'enfant vers lui. Il lâcha ensuite l'enfant extraterrestre et leva sa main en direction des autres.

« Non, ne faites pas ça ! », hurla Trunks, juste quand la boule d'énergie était prête à être lancée au bout des doigts de son père. Végéta regarda Trunks du coin de l'œil, avant de sourire méchamment.

« Et tu prétends avoir du sang Saïyen. », dit Végéta avec moquerie. Il baissa sa main et se tourna vers Trunks, en lui rendant son épée. « Mais pas question que tu rejoignes notre partie de chasse sans participer. Personne n'est autorisé à rester spectateur ici à part moi. »

« Ils ne vous ont rien fait. », dit Trunks à voix basse, ses yeux bleus regardant droit dans les yeux sombres de son père. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à y trouver car Végéta soutint calmement le regard de son fils.

« Je ne me souviens pas que ça ait jamais fait une différence. », répondit Végéta, le soupçon de folie dans sa voix bien plus qu'un simple soupçon. « Mais je peux voir que ceci est nouveau pour toi, gamin, alors je vais faire un marché avec toi. Tu t'occupes de celui-ci... » Il saisit l'enfant extraterrestre près de lui et le poussa rudement vers Trunks. « Et j'épargnerai les autres. Si tu refuses, je m'occuperai de tous. » Il tendit son bras qui tenait l'épée, ses yeux lançant un défi. « Il est temps de te salir les mains, gamin. »

Avec hésitation, Trunks prit son épée de la main de son père. Il la retourna afin de la tenir par le manche et regarda le petit extraterrestre devant lui. Celui-ci le regardait avec terreur et Trunks eut la nausée. Cet être ne lui avait rien fait ni à lui, ni à son père. Il était sans défense, tout comme lui-même ne pouvait se défendre contre les cyborgs de son espace-temps.

D'une main tremblante, Trunks plaça lentement son épée sur l'épaule de l'extraterrestre. L'enfant poussa un son qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Trunks leva les yeux vers son père qui le regardait durement.

« J'attends. », dit Végéta calmement. Trunks acquiesça, prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux. Il leva l'épée et l'abaissa rapidement.

« Je suis désolé. », dit Trunks, son ton empli de regrets alors qu'il relevait les yeux en direction de son père. « Je ne peux pas. »

Végéta observa l'épée de l'adolescent, arrêtée à seulement quelques centimètres du cou de l'enfant extraterrestre. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu du garçon. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Trunks retira lentement son épée, la remettant dans son fourreau. Le regard de Végéta rendait Trunks nerveux, inquiet en quelque sorte, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres Saïyens. Nappa n'avait pas quitté l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment. Raditz se tenait près de lui maintenant, sa mâchoire visiblement enflée et en train de changer de couleur, les yeux emplis de haine tandis qu'il fusillait Trunks du regard de l'autre côté de la salle du trône. Trunks retourna les yeux vers son père.

Végéta sourit soudain. « Je vois maintenant. Les gènes vils de ta mère ont souillé le peu de fierté saïyenne que tu possédais. Tu as perdu ton instinct de tueur, même si tu es extrêmement puissant pour un gamin de ton âge. Ta sentimentalité te rend faible, gamin. » Trunks ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'apprendrai à maîtriser ton instinct Saïyen pour te battre. »

« Je ne peux pas tuer cet enfant. », dit Trunks et Végéta haussa simplement les épaules.

« Allez, petit, ne t'en fais pas. », dit Végéta tranquillement tandis que Trunks le regardait avec confusion. « Tu n'as pas l'habitude. Je comprends. » Végéta s'approcha nonchalamment de l'enfant extraterrestre. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules du petit extraterrestre qui se mit à trembler de terreur. « Moi aussi, j'ai un cœur, tu sais. », poursuivit Végéta, son sourire sinistre à nouveau sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux Trunks qui se contracta. « Je ne suis pas si mauvais, gamin. Je suis même un type génial une fois que tu me connaîtras mieux. »

« Oui, sûrement. », dit Trunks avec hésitation. Végéta se contenta de ricaner, son étau se resserrant visiblement sur les épaules de l'extraterrestre.

Soudain, il y eut un éclair de brûlante lumière blanche.

« Non ! », cria Trunks.

Le mot était toujours sur ses lèvres quand le corps maintenant décapité de l'enfant extraterrestre s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol. D'un geste d'automate, Végéta se tourna vers les extraterrestres restant et lança une boule d'énergie sur eux, les désintégrant sur le champ sous les yeux horrifiés de Trunks.

Végéta abaissa sa main et regarda le corps décapité de l'enfant extraterrestre à ses pieds. « Hmph. », dit-il. « On dirait que toute cette action lui a fait perdre la tête. » Il releva les yeux sur Trunks, son sourire envolé et un regard glacial sur le visage. « Je tiens toujours ma parole, gamin. » Il se tourna pour rejoindre les autres Saïyens. « On dirait que c'est moi, le nouveau champion. », dit-il en éclatant à nouveau de ce puissant rire tandis que Trunks, hébété, tombait à genoux devant le cadavre de l'extraterrestre.

Son père était un monstre. Un assassin. Un tueur sanguinaire et sans cœur. Trunks avait à peine interagi avec cet homme et il en avait déjà été ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Comment allait-il pouvoir supporter de passer des jours, peut-être même des semaines avec lui le temps de réparer la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps ? »

« Allons-y, gamin. », brailla Nappa. Trunks leva lentement les yeux et vit que Végéta sortait déjà de la salle du trône avec Raditz sur ses talons. Nappa se tenait toujours là par contre, les yeux fixés sur Trunks, et clairement en train de l'attendre.

L'adolescent ravala ses larmes de colère et de frustration sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Lentement, il se leva et se mit à se diriger vers eux.


	3. La base

Trunks contemplait les flammes du feu que Raditz avait allumé. Lui, Raditz et Nappa étaient assis par terre autour du feu. Un peu à l'écart du groupe, Végéta était allongé sur le sol, tout seul. Le prince était sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il avait un genou relevé sur lequel s'appuyait son autre jambe, et les yeux fermés. Trunks jetait un coup d'œil furtif vers lui de temps à autre, comme pour s'assurer que l'homme qui reposait sur le sol était vraiment son père. Il y avait tellement de questions que Trunks souhaitait lui poser, des années de questions, mais personne ne parlait et Trunks ne se sentait pas prêt à être le premier à rompre le silence.

Brusquement, Raditz se leva et s'éloigna avec colère. Trunks l'observa avec défiance. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que Raditz détestait le fait que Végéta l'ait accepté dans leur groupe.

« Où va-t-il ? », demanda Trunks. Le seul son qu'il reçut en réponse fut le crépitement des flammes devant lui. Il jeta un regard à Nappa qui regardait avec dégoût la silhouette de Raditz qui s'éloignait. Il lança un coup d'œil à son père mais le prince n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle. Il était même difficile de deviner si Végéta était réveillé ou non.

Finalement, Nappa grogna. « Ne fais pas attention à Raditz, gamin. », dit le grand homme en se tournant pour regarder Trunks par dessus les flammes. Trunks pouvait se voir dans le reflet du détecteur bleu de Nappa. « Il fait ça toutes les nuits. »

« Il fait quoi ? », demanda Trunks. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Végéta, comme s'il espérait que son père se joigne à la conversation. Il aurait tellement voulu parler à son père et comprendre ce qui le possédait, ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Il n'était sûrement pas comme ça quand il avait rencontré sa mère... Trunks ne pouvait que se demander comment l'assassin qui reposait à terre parviendrait un jour à conquérir le cœur de sa mère...

Nappa, sans remarquer l'expression du regard que Trunks posait sur le Prince Saïyen, répondit en renâclant. « Il pense que son frère est vivant quelque part. »

« Il a un frère ? », demanda Trunks, surpris, en regardant dans la direction qu'avait prise Raditz. « Ah ouais... vous l'avez mentionné tout à l'heure... », dit Trunks en se souvenant que son père avait dit qu'il y avait potentiellement un autre Saïyen quelque part dans l'univers. Trunks observa Raditz qui leur tournait le dos et était visiblement en train de contempler le ciel nocturne au dessus de lui. L'esprit de Trunks s'emballa. Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre Saïyen de pure race qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré.

_Goku..._

« Il _avait_ un frère. », corrigea Nappa. « Il n'y a aucune chance pour que son frère soit encore en vie. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûrs ? », demanda Trunks.

L'adolescent entendit un grognement et lança un regard vers Végéta. Le prince avait toujours les yeux fermés mais maintenant ses sourcils étaient froncés. « Tu ne sais vraiment rien sur ton propre peuple, gamin ? Es-tu certain d'être un Saïyen ? »

« Oui, je suis un Saïyen. », répondit automatiquement Trunks. Végéta ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder l'adolescent. Au regard glacial que son père lui adressa, Trunks sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Le prince avait un regard à faire fondre de l'acier.

Végéta dévisagea Trunks encore un moment avant de pousser un soupir méprisant. Il détourna la tête à nouveau, regardant vers le ciel avant de refermer les yeux. « Nappa, éduque le petit », ordonna-t-il.

Nappa soupira et enleva son détecteur, le jetant sur un côté. Il s'adossa à une souche qui était derrière lui et étendit ses jambes. Trunks resta silencieux et s'assit les jambes croisées face à Nappa de l'autre côté du feu, attendant avec impatience que ce dernier parle.

« Eh bien... », commença Nappa, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Il y a tant de choses à dire... oh là là, Végéta. », grogna Nappa, lançant un regard à son prince. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Végéta esquissa un sourire ironique et un petit rire. « Commence par le début, Nappa. »

« Bon, très bien. », fit Nappa, résigné. Il prit un bâton qui était à portée de main et s'en servit pour tisonner le feu tandis qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il releva les yeux sur Trunks et trouva le garçon en train de le dévisager intensément. Nappa cligna des yeux, ressentant une forte impression de déjà vu alors que la lumière des flammes se mouvait sur le visage de l'adolescent. « Es-tu sûr que nous ne nous sommes pas déjà rencontrés, gamin ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Je me souviendrais forcément de quelqu'un d'aussi grand que toi. », répondit Trunks, espérant que la tension qui avait parcouru ses muscles ne l'avait pas trahi. Il n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant de ne pas ressembler davantage à son père qu'à cet instant.

« Eh bien, nous, les Saïyens, nous préparons les planètes pour d'autres acheteurs. Avant que notre planète Végéta soit détruite par un météore géant, nous envoyions nos bébés les plus faibles sur des planètes à nettoyer pour pouvoir les vendre. Le frère de Raditz a été envoyé dans une de ces missions. »

« Je vois. », dit Trunks en rabaissant les yeux sur les flammes. « Et il n'est jamais revenu. »

« Comment aurait-il pu ? Notre planète avait été détruite. », dit Nappa. Du coin de l'œil, Trunks surprit son père en train de tressaillir. « En plus, nous avons fait une recherche sur la planète et elle abrite encore de la vie. Il a échoué dans sa mission, ce qu'aucun Saïyen ne fait jamais. Il n'y a aucune autre explication pour son échec. »

« Il est mort. », dit doucement Trunks.

« Exactement. », dit Nappa avec un grand sourire narquois. « Eh, Végéta, on s'est dégoté un génie. »

Végéta grogna pour toute réponse.

Trunks lança encore un regard à Raditz. « Mais et s'il _est_ encore en vie ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. », fit sèchement Végéta, s'immisçant brusquement dans la conversation. « Si Kakarot est vraiment en vie, il sera encore plus faible que Raditz. Le seul dans l'univers à se soucier si cet imbécile respire encore est son idiot de frère. Kakarot est aussi utile pour nous mort que vivant. Il ne serait qu'une perte de temps. »

« Ouais. », répondit Trunks, en n'en pensant pas moins. « Alors vous trois avez été envoyés pour nettoyer cette planète de toute trace de vie ? »

« Pas exactement. », dit Nappa avec un sourire ironique. « Il y a une autre planète tout près qui est à vendre. Ils ne veulent pas avoir de planètes voisines alors nous allons détruire celle-là. »

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda Trunks, en se tournant vers son père. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

« C'est notre mission, gamin. », lança Végéta d'une voix rageuse. « Nous faisons ce que Freezer nous demande de faire. Et tu feras de même. »

« Comment pouvez-vous tous vivre ainsi ? C'est comme si vous étiez pratiquement... » La voix de l'adolescent s'interrompit quand il vit le regard glacial que son père lui lançait.

« Dis-le, petit. », dit Végéta, en dévisageant durement son fils. « Dis-le. Nous sommes pratiquement quoi ? »

« Des esclaves. », dit Trunks doucement, se sentant très mal à l'aise et essayant d'éviter le regard de son père. Il regarda Nappa mais celui-ci avait les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur le feu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Raditz mais le Saïyen était assis par terre loin d'eux, contemplant juste le ciel.

« C'est vrai, gamin, nous sommes des esclaves. Nous appartenons à Freezer. », fit Végéta avec dégoût. « Mais nous ne le serons pas toujours. »

« Un jour, gamin... », dit Nappa en tisonnant à nouveau le feu avec son bâton, « un jour, Végéta sera assez fort et il tuera cette crapule. »

« C'est vrai. », confirma Végéta, les yeux fixés sur le ciel tandis que Trunks l'observait. Trunks soupira tout bas, attristé par la vie qu'avait connue son père. « Un jour, gamin, je me transformerai et je deviendrai le Super Saïyen de la légende. Je vengerai notre peuple et détruirai Freezer une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Trunks eut envie de rentrer sous terre en se souvenant que celui qui était destiné à détruire Freezer dans sa ligne temporelle était Goku et pas Végéta. Encore une fois, il rabaissa les yeux sur les flammes.

« Je vous crois. », dit Trunks, maintenant abattu et fronçant les sourcils. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il s'imaginait aller à ces missions avec son père. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Il secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra sur Goku et sur la pensée que quelque part dans l'univers, Goku et sa mère étaient vivants. Ils étaient en sécurité pour l'instant... mais s'il ne terminait pas sa mission, ils ne vivraient pas longtemps.

Il devait terminer sa propre mission. D'une façon ou d'une autre, si Trunks parvenait à retourner sur Terre, il pourrait trouver Goku et lui remettre le médicament. Alors, il pourrait épargner au monde de connaître le futur dans lequel il avait grandi. Et une fois là-bas, il pourrait demander à sa mère de réparer la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps. Alors, il serait enfin en mesure de rentrer chez lui...

« Eh, petit, je te parle. », souffla une voix avec colère. Trunks cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. Il avait eu une absence pendant quelques instants apparemment. Raditz les avait rejoints et était allongé près du feu dans une position semblable à celle de Végéta, tout comme Nappa. Tous deux paraissaient dormir. Trunks retourna les yeux sur son père qui lui lança un regard mauvais : « J'ai dit que tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu si tu veux survivre demain. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ? », demanda Trunks, essayant de dissimuler son malaise. Il enleva le fourreau de son épée, se sentant modérément en sécurité avec eux maintenant. Après la périlleuse et stressante session d'accueil dans la salle du palais extraterrestre, Nappa et Végéta ne semblaient plus lui vouloir du mal. Quant à Raditz, c'était clairement une autre histoire mais Trunks savait qu'il ne désobéirait pas à Végéta.

« Demain, nous t'emmenons rencontrer Freezer. », dit Végéta, d'un ton vide de toute émotion. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Prépare-toi à prendre une raclée, gamin. »

Trunks ôta sa veste et fronça les sourcils. « Il va essayer de me battre ? », demanda-t-il. Il résista à l'envie de sourire à cette idée. Il pouvait détruire Freezer en quelques secondes mais il savait que ce n'était pas son destin de le faire. Ce privilège appartenait à Goku et il n'interfèrerait pas avec ce destin. S'il le faisait, Goku n'affronterait jamais Freezer et ne serait jamais poussé à devenir Super Saïyen. Trunks soupira et plia sa veste, faisant attention au médicament et à la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps. Le Prince des Saïyens poussa un soupir méprisant à cette question comme si elle était l'évidence même.

« Si nous avons de la chance, tu seras le seul à en recevoir une, gamin. », murmura Végéta d'une voix pleine de haine. « Tout dépendra de l'humeur de cette ordure. »

Trunks déglutit avec difficulté en posant sa veste pliée sur le sol. Il était sûr de pouvoir endurer une correction de Freezer. Les cyborgs de son temps étaient beaucoup plus puissants que le tyran extraterrestre et il les avait affrontés. Mais si Freezer entraînait son père là-dedans et se mettait à le battre aussi... Trunks sentit sa poitrine se contracter à cette idée. Pourrait-il vraiment rester à regarder son père se faire battre devant lui ?

L'adolescent soupira encore en s'allongeant par terre, se mettant sur le flanc avec sa veste en guise d'oreiller. Il approcha le fourreau de son épée et regarda les flammes danser dans la nuit. Il repensa aux paroles de son père, à Raditz observant le ciel nocturne, aux larmes de sa mère la nuit quand son père lui manquait, et tout doucement il succomba à la fatigue...

Quelque temps plus tard, un bruit assourdissant réveilla Trunks en sursaut. L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds, l'épée tirée de son fourreau. Il regarda autour de lui, ses cheveux lavande tombant sur ses yeux tandis qu'il respirait fortement. Les trois Saïyens étaient autour de lui à moins de deux mètres, chacun devant une grande capsule qui ressemblait à un vaisseau spatial. Le feu ne brûlait plus depuis longtemps apparemment. Raditz lui lança un regard haineux, sa bouche très déformée, tandis que Nappa, l'air amusé, ricanait. Végéta se tenait entre eux, dévisageant Trunks. Le prince releva simplement un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles. », dit Végéta d'un ton neutre. Trunks baissa lentement son épée, arrachant ses yeux bleus de ceux de son père et regardant autour de lui.

« C'était quoi ce grand bruit ? », demanda-t-il.

« C'était ta nouvelle monture, gamin. », dit Nappa en indiquant du menton à Trunks de regarder derrière lui. L'adolescent obtempéra et vit que le bruit avait été produit par une autre capsule atterrissant sur la planète. Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent à sa vue. « Nous en avons demandée une supplémentaire, rien que pour toi. », dit Nappa d'un ton moqueur. Végéta sourit sardoniquement tandis que Trunks s'avançait pour examiner la capsule spatiale. Il appuya un bouton sur le coté et la porte s'ouvrit avec un sifflement.

« Allez, gamin, il est temps de retourner à la base. », dit Végéta en posant la main sur sa propre capsule spatiale.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que nous y retournerions demain ? », demanda Trunks en regardant par dessus son épaule. Raditz avait déjà grimpé dans sa capsule spatiale et fermé la porte et Nappa était en train de s'introduire dans la sienne. Végéta appuya le bouton d'ouverture de la sienne et regarda Trunks par dessus son épaule.

« Pauvre idiot, nous sommes demain. Il n'y a pas de jour sur cette planète. », dit Végéta avec un sourire ironique. « Allons, gamin. Et moi qui te croyais intelligent. Maintenant dépêche-toi de monter ou on te laisse derrière nous. »

Trunks retourna prendre sa veste et son épée avant de se précipiter dans sa propre capsule spatiale. Il y monta et la porte se ferma immédiatement derrière lui. Il chercha autour de lui une ceinture de sécurité ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais il n'en eut presque pas le temps avant d'être projeté en arrière dans son siège quand la capsule spatiale décolla. Après quelques secondes, son corps s'habitua à l'accélération et il put enfin examiner la capsule spatiale.

« Wow, trop cool. », murmura-t-il, impressionné de voir à quel point la technologie était avancée. Il était en train d'essayer d'étudier les coordonnées quand un éclair de lumière aveuglant traversa le petit hublot ovale de la capsule spatiale. Trunks grimaça et leva une main pour couvrir ses yeux de la lumière.

« Beau tir, Végéta. », gloussa Nappa. Trunks sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que son père devait avoir détruit la planète qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il essaya de respirer tandis qu'il entendait son père rire sous cape à travers le système audio intégré.

« Je sais viser, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Végéta. « Eh, gamin, tu entends ça ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Trunks, en sortant la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps de son blouson. Il la serra fort, fermant les yeux et prenant de profondes inspirations comme si seule la capsule lui permettait de tenir le coup à cet instant.

« Tu détruiras la prochaine planète. », ordonna Végéta. « Ce sera bon pour toi, petit. » Trunks frémit, décelant le sourire sardonique dans la voix de son père tandis que Nappa se mettait à rire. « Il y a un détecteur au dessus de toi. Mets-le et habitue-toi à le porter. »

Trunks leva les yeux et vit qu'il y avait bien un compartiment au dessus de lui. Il l'ouvrit lentement et en sortit un détecteur tout neuf avec une lentille de verre rouge. Il le mit sur son oreille gauche, le verre couvrant son œil gauche. C'était assez confortable. Il appuya le bouton sur le côté et une lumière s'alluma sur son écran avec le mot "activé" qui clignotait.

« Nous y serons dans trois heures. », dit la voix de Nappa. « Eh, Raditz, tu ne peux toujours pas parler ? »

Un grognement se fit entendre dans le système audio et Nappa et Végéta rirent tous deux. Mais Trunks était trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'était jamais allé dans l'espace et la vue devant lui était incroyable. Il appuya une main contre la vitre. Elle était froide comme de la glace.

Les trois heures s'écoulèrent avant même que Trunks ne le réalise. Déjà, la porte de sa capsule spatiale s'ouvrait. Il sortit avec hésitation sous les yeux d'un extraterrestre portant l'armure Saïyenne. L'extraterrestre était vert et portait un détecteur de même couleur. Il lança un regard dur à Trunks, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit que les autres Saïyens étaient eux aussi en train de sortir de leurs capsules spatiales. Ils avaient atterri sur un immense coussin d'atterrissage apparemment conçu spécialement pour les capsules spatiales telles que les leurs. Devant eux se trouvait un grand bâtiment de pierre blanche. Sans aucun doute leur base.

La base de Freezer.

« Alors c'est pour lui que Végéta avait demandé une capsule spatiale ? » L'extraterrestre poussa un grognement méprisant et tendit la main pour donner un coup dans la poitrine de Trunks. L'adolescent battit des paupières et regarda l'extraterrestre en plissant les yeux tandis que l'extraterrestre ricanait. « Je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air si fort que ça. »

« Pas touche, idiot. », rugit Végéta en s'avançant avec Nappa et Raditz sur les talons. « Il est un de mes hommes, maintenant. »

L'extraterrestre s'écarta et acquiesça tandis que Trunks rajustait le fourreau de son épée, tenant son blouson dans ses mains. Végéta passa en revue Trunks et poussa un soupir dégoûté. Il croisa les bras et dirigea son regard vers Raditz.

« Toi, va dans un caisson de régénération pour une heure afin de guérir ta bouche. », ordonna-t-il. Avant de s'éloigner, Raditz lança à Trunks un regard haineux qui fit se contracter l'adolescent.

« Toi », dit Végéta en se tournant vers Nappa, « va informer Zarbon que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Oui, Végéta. », dit Nappa docilement avant de prendre la même direction que Raditz.

« Quant à toi... », dit Végéta d'un ton menaçant en se tournant vers Trunks. Il le dévisagea de son intense regard noir pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés, avant de le toiser exactement comme l'extraterrestre l'avait fait juste une minute auparavant. Trunks soutint le regard de son père, ne voulant pas paraître lâche. « Tu es un Saïyen, gamin, alors il est temps que tu t'habilles en Saïyen. Viens. », dit le Prince Saïyen, en se tournant et en s'éloignant dans une autre direction que celle prise par les autres Saïyens, ses bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine.

Trunks suivit son père dans le bâtiment, observant comment certains extraterrestres s'écartaient immédiatement du chemin de Végéta alors que d'autres ignoraient simplement sa présence. Presque tous portaient une armure qui, dans la majorité des cas, correspondait en tout point à celle de Végéta. On aurait dit que tout le monde était prêt à livrer bataille à tout moment.

« C'est ici que vous vivez ? », demanda Trunks, accélérant le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer par son père. Végéta se contenta de grogner.

« Dans la mesure où cet esclavage peut être qualifié de vie alors oui, je suppose que tu peux dire que je vis ici. », dit Végéta d'un ton amer. « Mais ne t'y habitues pas trop, gamin. Nous restons rarement ici plus de quelques jours à chaque fois. Il y a bien trop de travail à faire. »

« Oui, je vois. », répondit Trunks, intérieurement ravi d'être en train de parler avec son père. Il avait rêvé pendant des années à ce que pourrait être une conversation avec son père et maintenant, c'était en train de se passer. Évidemment, Végéta n'était pas du tout comme il se l'était figuré mais il était quand même son père. Trunks savait pourtant que Végéta serait plus enclin à lui briser la mâchoire (ou le cou) plutôt que de répondre à ses questions, alors il évita de trop harceler le prince. Il regarda simplement autour de lui, espérant découvrir un endroit où il pourrait trouver des outils pour réparer sa capsule.

Végéta s'arrêta devant une porte et posa sa main sur un scanner. Les portes métalliques coulissèrent et le père et le fils entrèrent.

Végéta s'avança et appuya un bouton sur le mur. Soudain, le mur se mit en mouvement en vrombissant, se sépara en deux et coulissa pour révéler un grand placard métallique rempli de répliques de l'armure que tout le monde portait.

« Est-ce l'armure que tout le monde porte ici ? », demanda Trunks.

« C'est l'armure Saïyenne, petit. », dit Végéta en dévissant un ensemble. « Freezer a décidé d'adopter notre armure et imposé à ses hommes de la porter. Je suppose que les Saïyens ont bon goût en matière de style. », dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, l'amertume à nouveau décelable dans sa voix. Trunks resta silencieux tandis que Végéta se redressait. Le Prince Saïyen examina l'armure qu'il tenait avant d'émettre un grognement d'approbation. Il se tourna et la lança à Trunks qui s'étira pour l'attraper d'une main. Végéta le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et croisa une nouvelle fois les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh wow. », dit Trunks, en posant son blouson et en prenant l'armure à deux mains. « C'est plus léger que ça en a l'air. Mais ça me semble un poil trop petit, Pè... » Trunks s'arrêta de parler, déglutissant avec difficulté tandis que Végéta le regardait avec un mélange de confusion et de curiosité sur le visage. « Hum... pour un type comme moi. », termina Trunks, se maudissant intérieurement de sa propre stupidité. Il avait failli se trahir en appelant Végéta "Père" ! Il aurait voulu pouvoir se frapper lui-même tandis que Végéta le dévisageait. Trunks baissa les yeux vers son armure et essaya d'éviter le regard perçant que son père lui adressait.

Finalement, après ce qui lui parut comme un millier d'années, Végéta poussa un soupir méprisant. « La matière est extensible, pauvre idiot. », lança-t-il avec dédain tandis que Trunks sentit son corps se détendre. Jamais de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti si reconnaissant de se faire insulter. « Tu trouveras là des gants, des bottes et la combinaison appropriée. », dit le Prince Saïyen en indiquant le placard derrière lui. « Habille-toi. Je reviendrai dans un moment et après nous irons te présenter à Freezer. », dit Végéta en dépassant Trunks. Il quitta la pièce sans un autre mot et sans un regard en arrière.

Trunks se détendit quand la porte se ferma derrière lui et il commença à se déshabiller. Jusque là, tout se passait conformément à son plan. Il ne pensait pas avoir trop altéré la ligne temporelle originelle et il avait gagné du temps pour réparer sa capsule. Et au pire, il pouvait probablement fuir vers la Terre pour retrouver sa mère et remettre le médicament à Goku. Il avait du temps et des options maintenant.

Et il avait finalement la chance d'interagir avec son père. D'accord, Végéta n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Cet homme avait un cœur de pierre, si tant est qu'il en avait un. Mais Trunks savait que sous la surface, tout au fond, il y avait là une bonne personne. Sa mère l'avait vue et il la verrait aussi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Trunks se retourna en entendant le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient. Il se tourna et vit son père qui scrutait de ses yeux noirs l'apparence de l'adolescent. Trunks était maintenant habillé d'un justaucorps noir, de bottes blanches, de gants blancs et de l'armure traditionnelle Saïyenne avec épaulettes. Il portait à son œil un détecteur rouge. Végéta dévisagea le garçon avant d'acquiescer lentement pour marquer son approbation.

« Bien mieux. », dit le prince tandis que Trunks ajustait un de ses gants. A l'insu de Végéta, Trunks dissimulait quelques objets à l'intérieur de l'armure. Végéta avança de quelques pas vers Trunks tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Il se tint là, l'air menaçant, tandis que Trunks fronçait les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda l'adolescent après un moment de malaise.

« Écoute, gamin. », lança finalement Végéta d'une voix rageuse. « Tu travailles pour Freezer mais c'est moi que tu écoutes. Je suis le Prince de tous les Saïyens. Je suis _ton_ prince. Tu fais ce que je dis, compris ? », dit-il d'un ton menaçant. « Tu fais aussi ce qu'il te dit mais n'oublie pas qui je suis. N'oublie pas qui _tu_ es. Le jour où tu l'oublieras, tu mourras de ma main. », dit Végéta, ses yeux transperçant Trunks. L'adolescent acquiesça, se sentant à nouveau déstabilisé par le regard dur de son père. « Cela m'est égal si aujourd'hui Freezer te découpe en morceaux, un membre après l'autre. Il pourrait même te tuer que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Mais écoute bien. Quand il te battra, ne montre aucune peur. Ne lui montre jamais aucune peur, gamin. Ce n'est pas toi que tu représentes devant lui. Tu nous représentes tous. Et même si notre nombre a pu être réduit, notre fierté de Saïyen ne le sera jamais. Ai-je été assez clair ? », gronda-t-il.

« Limpide. », répondit Trunks. Végéta fit volte-face et s'en retourna, Trunks lui emboîtant le pas.

« Bien. », dit Végéta, en grognant. « C'est maintenant que nous allons vraiment voir quelle est ta force, gamin. », dit-il avec raillerie.

« Oui, prince Végéta. », répondit Trunks respectueusement tandis qu'ils parcouraient ensemble un long couloir sombre. Végéta menait la marche avec Trunks seulement un pas derrière lui. Il remarqua comment même juste en marchant, son père était l'incarnation de la fierté. L'adolescent sentit sa propre fierté se gonfler dans sa poitrine à la pensée que même sous la torture et l'esclavage qu'était le règne de Freezer, son père n'avait pas été totalement brisé. Corrompu et dévoyé, peut-être, mais toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Un vrai prince.

Père et fils rejoignirent finalement Nappa devant de grandes portes métalliques derrière lesquelles, sans aucun doute, Freezer les attendait. Nappa et Végéta s'adressèrent un signe d'approbation avant de tous deux se tourner vers lui. Trunks fit un signe acquiescement et Nappa jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Végéta. Celui-ci acquiesça avec fermeté.

Turnks se jura silencieusement qu'il ne décevrait pas son père tandis que Nappa ouvrait enfin les portes.

_**Merci de lire notre traduction, on attend vos avis sur ce chapitre... Encore merci à Niteryde, l'auteure originale de cette fiction, d'être aussi douée et de nous avoir autorisées à la traduire.**_

_**La suite arrive dans quinze jours !**_

_**Dimitrova et Shaya10**_


	4. Encore et encore

Encore et encore

Sous les lents mouvements circulaires du poignet de Freezer, le liquide rose ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans le verre qu'il tenait entre deux de ses doigts blancs d'extraterrestre. C'était l'unique partie de son corps que Trunks pouvait voir de là où il était incliné, un genou à terre, suivant l'exemple de Nappa. Tournant le dos aux Saïyens, le tyran extraterrestre était assis dans un siège qui lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol face à une grande baie vitrée donnant sur son empire.

A côté de Freezer se tenait un grand extraterrestre vert à l'air suffisant, aux cheveux vert foncé tressés dans le dos et portant un détecteur bleu. Le soldat avait les bras nonchalamment croisés devant sa poitrine et regardait Trunks avec curiosité et amusement. De l'autre côté de Freezer se tenait un autre extraterrestre, rose, plus petit et obèse, avec des pointes qui sortaient de sa tête et de ses avant-bras. Méfiant, il plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres bleues foncées, paraissant bien plus nerveux à la vue du nouveau venu.

Végéta s'avança entre Trunks et Nappa et fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il regarda les deux extraterrestres avec un dégoût contenu, avant de s'incliner lentement, un genou à terre. Le Prince des Saïyens posa un avant-bras sur son genou relevé, serra les poings, et baissa finalement la tête en signe de profond respect. Trunks fronça les sourcils mais fit de même, ses cheveux tombant en avant dans le mouvement. Malgré tout, les yeux acérés de l'adolescent restèrent levés, passant du verre entre les mains de Freezer au corps tendu de son père.

« Seigneur Freezer, la planète Dariya a été détruite, comme vous l'aviez ordonné. », dit Végéta, faisant son rapport. Les yeux de Trunks se posèrent sur le dos de son père. Sa voix sonnait différemment quand il l'adressait au tyran. C'était comme si la folie que Trunks avait entendue jusque là était à présent atténuée… contrôlée. A la place, il n'y avait plus rien du tout. Ni inflexion, ni émotion, aucun indice de la haine que Végéta avait si librement exprimée devant Nappa, Raditz et lui-même. Trunks regarda Nappa du coin de l'œil mais celui-ci était agenouillé, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et le visage inexpressif.

Le grand extraterrestre vert laissa échapper un petit rire sombre tout en regardant calmement Végéta. « Cela vous a pris deux jours entiers, Saïyens. », dit-il d'une voix mielleuse avec un léger accent que Trunks ne parvint pas à replacer. Sa voix suintait d'arrogance et de dédain. « Je pense que vous êtes en train de perdre la main. »

Végéta releva lentement la tête et lui lança un regard furieux. « La seule chose que je suis en train de _perdre_, c'est ma patience avec toi, Zarbon. », grogna-t-il, menaçant.

« Tu ferais bien de ne pas oublier où se trouve ta place, _prince singe_. », lança Zarbon entre ses dents. « A moins que tu aies besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? », menaça-t-il, esquissant un petit sourire. Végéta poussa un grondement sourd en réponse.

« Devons-nous te rappeler que cela ne vous aurait pris qu'une seule journée à vous autres, Saïyens, si tu n'avais pas demandé un vaisseau spatial supplémentaire, Végéta ? », coupa froidement l'extraterrestre rose, son regard passant de Végéta à Trunks.

« Allons, allons, Dodoria, Zarbon. », dit lentement Freezer, s'attirant l'attention de tous. Trunks n'avait encore jamais entendu le tyran parler et ne l'avait toujours pas vu à l'exception de sa main d'extraterrestre qui tenait le verre de vin. Et pourtant l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se sentir consumé de haine à l'écoute de cette voix. Freezer poursuivit d'une voix traînante, perçante et avec une politesse feinte. « Je suis sûr que Végéta a une explication _parfaitement_ acceptable pour expliquer le fait qu'il ait demandé un vaisseau spatial supplémentaire sans avoir reçu ma permission au préalable. » La menace qui retentit dans l'air fit grincer Trunks des dents rageusement.

Encore et encore...

« Seigneur Freezer...», dit Végéta en baissant de nouveau la tête. Il gardait la main qui n'était pas sur son genou, par terre à ses côtés, le poing contre le sol. Trunks pouvait pratiquement voir les veines sur la main de son père à travers ses gants blancs tellement son poing était serré. « Pendant que Raditz, Nappa et moi étions en train de purger Dariya avant de détruire la planète, nous avons trouvé un jeune homme avec un potentiel de combat énorme pour son âge. J'ai pensé que cela aurait été un gâchis de tuer ce garçon. J'ai décidé de l'amener ici pour que vous puissiez le rencontrer. Je pense qu'il pourrait être un allié utile. »

Dodoria et Zarbon regardèrent tous les deux immédiatement Trunks dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le verre dans la main de Freezer. Celui-ci ne tournait plus.

La seule chose à tourner lentement à présent était le siège volant dans lequel le tyran était assis. Enfin, il leur fit face avec une expression sombre, un détecteur rouge sur son œil gauche. Trunks évalua en silence l'énergie que l'extraterrestre émettait. Elle était plus sombre que celle de son père, ce qu'il n'aurait pas crû possible. Le tyran semblait légèrement plus petit que Végéta, et pendant un bref instant, Trunks eut l'envie irrépressible de se transformer en Super Saïyen et de le pulvériser pour de bon.

Pendant un moment, Freezer examina intensément Trunks qui soutint courageusement son regard, les paroles de Végéta résonnant encore dans son esprit. Freezer plissa les yeux avant de retourner son regard vers Végéta. Il recommença à faire tourner distraitement le verre dans sa main. « Je vois que tu as déjà mis le garçon à l'aise, Végéta. Je suis un peu blessé que tu ne m'aies pas demandé mon opinion sur lui d'abord. »

« Je mettrai fin à sa vie immédiatement si vous ne l'appréciez pas. », dit calmement Végéta. Trunks se contracta aux paroles de son père, envahi par l'incrédulité alors qu'il regardait le dos du prince. Son père était prêt à le jeter dans la fosse aux lions aussi simplement que ça ? Il était venu, prêt à subir une correction de la main de Freezer, et au lieu de cela, Végéta avait lancé l'idée de le tuer aussi nonchalamment qu'une personne normale aurait suggéré d'aller se promener. « J'ai juste pensé que son potentiel était trop grand pour être gâché et il était plus que désireux de nous rejoindre. »

Freezer observa Végéta suspicieusement pendant un moment. Finalement, il remit son verre à Dodoria qui le prit avec empressement. Puis, il ramena toute son attention sur Trunks.

« Avance-toi, mon garçon. », ordonna le tyran, levant une main vers son détecteur dont il pressa le bouton. « Fais-moi voir un peu qui est celui que _Végéta_ pense digne d'être ici. »

Trunks se leva lentement et dépassa son père, sentant les yeux perçants du prince suivre chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'il venait se camper à environ deux mètres de Freezer. L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et il vit le détecteur de Freezer se mettre en marche.

« Impressionnant. », dit finalement Freezer en esquissant un sombre sourire. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ en penses, Zarbon ? «

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. », dit Zarbon d'un ton mielleux, esquissant également un sourire tandis qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux vert foncé de son visage.

Freezer gloussa. « Oui, je le pense aussi. », dit Freezer en jetant un regard amusé vers Trunks. « Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. », mentit immédiatement Trunks, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas dommage ? », demanda Freezer, feignant la compassion. « Et puis-je te demander pourquoi tu veux travailler pour moi ? »

« Je veux travailler pour le Prince Végéta. Cela signifie donc que je dois travailler pour vous aussi. », répondit Trunks de façon égale, le dégoût s'insinuant dans sa voix.

« Le _Prince_ Végéta… », dit Freezer d'un ton moqueur, un petit sourire s'étendant sur son visage. Dodoria et Zarbon ricanèrent tous les deux. « Eh bien, je n'avais pas entendu mon petit singe être appelé ainsi depuis qu'il était enfant. » Le tyran jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le prince avec un air amusé. « Il sera cependant le premier à te dire que le seul à avoir un titre spécial par ici, c'est moi. » La menace était à peine voilée derrière sa fausse politesse. Trunks prit une autre grande inspiration, le stress de la situation faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur alors que Freezer se retournait vers lui. « De quelle planète viens-tu, mon garçon ? »

« Je n'en connais pas le nom. », mentit Trunks. « J'ai juste demandé à Végéta si je pouvais rejoindre son groupe car je suis à moitié Saïyen. »

Aux paroles de l'adolescent, toute trace d'amusement disparut immédiatement de la physionomie de Freezer. Le visage blanc de l'extraterrestre sembla complètement assombri par la haine. « Vous, les singes, êtes comme des cafards. Vous refusez simplement de crever. », ricana Freezer d'une voix emplie de venin meurtrier, scrutant Trunks bien plus intensément qu'auparavant. Trunks était en train de serrer et desserrer ses poings, faisant de son mieux pour rester aussi calme que possible pour que son niveau de puissance ne monte pas en flèche et ne fasse pas sauter sa couverture.

Il était absolument rageant pour l'adolescent de savoir qu'il était capable de réduire cet extraterrestre en miettes, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre ce plan à exécution. Cela aurait été complètement différent s'il était retourné vingt ans dans le passé comme il était supposé le faire à l'origine. Freezer était destiné à mourir à ce moment-là de la main de Goku sur Terre. Trunks serait intervenu volontiers et aurait ainsi éliminé Freezer ; cela n'aurait pas fait une grande différence à ce moment-là. Mais l'éliminer _maintenant_ signifierait que le combat épique, que sa mère lui avait raconté, entre le tyran extraterrestre et Goku sur Namek n'aurait jamais lieu. Cette bataille devait se produire pour forcer Goku à repousser ses limites, ainsi il pourrait faire sa légendaire transformation. Trunks avait besoin de Goku à son plus haut niveau s'il voulait faire une quelconque différence quand les cyborgs arriveraient. L'adolescent se sentit impuissant tandis qu'il luttait pour contenir l'envie grandissante, venue du plus profond de lui-même, de tuer Freezer.

« On devrait tous les éliminer dès maintenant. », suggéra Dodoria à voix basse. Trunks plissa les yeux, son regard glissant vers l'extraterrestre rose. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine à présent. Allait-il par inadvertance déclencher une guerre ici-même juste par sa seule présence à cette époque ?

« Calme-toi, Dodoria. », dit lentement Freezer, les muscles de son visage se relaxant alors qu'il riait tout bas. « Si Végéta veut avoir un autre… animal de compagnie, alors soit ! Arrange-toi pour que le garçon dorme avec eux dans leurs quartiers. Je dois garder tous mes petits singes dans leur cage. », dit Freezer en ricanant.

Derrière lui, Trunks put entendre la respiration furieuse de Végéta, et Nappa grogner en réponse.

« On dirait que _le_ _prince_ n'apprécie pas vraiment, Seigneur Freezer. », gloussa Zarbon, amusé.

« Eh bien, je pense que le prince devrait faire très, très attention, parce qu'il a fait quelques petites choses que _je_ n'apprécie pas vraiment. », répondit Freezer, son visage s'assombrissant tandis que ses yeux passaient de Trunks au Saïyen toujours agenouillé quelques pas derrière lui. Végéta se tendit instantanément, ses yeux commençant à se contracter. « J'en ai fini avec toi, mon garçon. », dit Freezer, en faisant un signe de la main à Trunks comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un gosse ennuyeux tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Végéta. « Reste à l'écart à présent. Il faut que je dise deux mots à mon petit singe _préféré_ là-bas. »

Avec hésitation, Trunks recula d'un petit pas, n'appréciant pas la lueur dans les yeux du tyran alors qu'il regardait son père. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil vers Végéta, qui, malgré la posture de respect absolu dans laquelle il était, n'exprimait par le regard rien d'autre qu'une haine absolue tandis qu'il fixait Freezer avec un air de défi.

Trunks ouvrit la bouche pour parler, voulant attirer l'attention pour la détourner de son père. Finalement, il balbutia, « Seigneur Freezer... », haïssant les mots dès qu'il les prononça. Le tyran plissa les yeux et se retourna vers l'adolescent avec désintérêt et ennui. « Si c'est à cause de moi, il faut que vous sachiez que c'était_ mon_ idée de rejoindre Végéta et son groupe. Si… si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, je ne serais probablement pas ici... »

« Intéressant. », l'interrompit Freezer d'un ton glacial. « Le garçon essaie de te protéger, Végéta. » Le tyran ramena ses yeux sur le prince. « C'est _très_ intéressant… »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais besoin de protection, Végéta. », dit Zarbon avec un rire sarcastique.

Trunks avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser son erreur qu'il sentit une main saisir brutalement une poignée de ses cheveux lavande. L'adolescent grimaça de douleur avant que Végéta, d'une seule main, ne le jette violemment en arrière avec un rugissement sauvage. Trunks atterrit sur le sol juste à quelques pas de Nappa qui lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

« Je livre mes combats seul, gamin. », lança Végéta, fixant Trunks par-dessus son épaule avec mépris. L'adolescent se redressa pour regarder son père qui se retournait pour faire face à Freezer. Pour la énième fois, Trunks souhaita se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Dodoria affichait un large sourire devant ce spectacle tandis que Zarbon ricanait, satisfait. Le visage de Freezer ne montrait absolument aucun signe d'amusement.

« Dis-moi une chose, Végéta. », dit Freezer avec une expression sévère tandis qu'il regardait fixement le Prince des Saïyens. « Quelle est la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle tu as ramené ce garçon ? »

Les doigts de la main droite de Végéta semblèrent tous se contracter involontairement et il dut serrer les poings. Il fixa le tyran droit dans les yeux sans montrer le moindre signe de peur, bien que la tension dans son corps trahisse son anxiété. Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots avec précaution, avant d'avouer finalement, « Je pense que le garçon a du potentiel... »

« Non, non, non. », fit Freezer, en levant un doigt et en l'agitant un peu en signe d'avertissement. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me mentir, mon petit singe. Je t'ai demandé la vérité. »

« C'_est_ lavérité. », affirma Végéta avec conviction.

« Tu me déçois, Végéta. », dit Freezer en soupirant profondément. « Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu n'es même pas capable d'être honnête avec moi. Je t'ai accordé tellement de faveurs et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies… » Le tyran ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avec une tristesse et un regret feints. Trunks serra les dents, voyant bien ce qui se passait et se demandant s'il pourrait vraiment rester là à regarder. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Nappa se hérisser de colère, se contenant à peine.

Végéta ne dit rien, retournant juste un regard vide d'émotion. Seul un muscle qui se contractait près de sa mâchoire à intervalles réguliers trahissait sa rage grandissante.

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec les évènements de la semaine dernière ? » , demanda Freezer avec curiosité. A cette question, la tension à travers le corps de Végéta augmenta à vue d'œil. « Tu n'as pas encore réglé le problème, n'est-ce pas, Végéta ? », demanda Freezer d'une voix lourde de menace, sa question formulée davantage comme une accusation.

« Ce n'est qu'un problème mineur, Seigneur Freezer. », affirma Végéta d'une voix confiante. « Rien qui puisse nous inquiéter. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il y a déjà eu des gens qui vous avaient pris pour cibles auparavant, mais aucun n'avait été aussi… _persistant_ que votre nouvel ennemi. Devrais-je faire appel au Commando des forces spéciales ? » , demanda Freezer, contrariété et impatience mêlées dans sa voix.

« Non, », répondit immédiatement Végéta avec hargne. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je m'en occuperai personnellement. »

« Je me souviens de t'avoir dit de t'en occuper quand le problème s'était présenté la première fois. », déclara Freezer d'une voix sombre, avant de se tourner vers Zarbon. « A moins que ma mémoire ne me fasse défaut ? »

« Non, Seigneur Freezer. », dit Zarbon avec un sourire suffisant. « Vous aviez dit aux singes de s'occuper de ce petit problème dès qu'il est apparu il y a plusieurs semaines. »

« Et mes ordres ont été ouvertement ignorés. », dit Freezer avec un air faussement étonné, secouant de nouveau la tête et fermant les yeux en soupirant. « Quelle déception ! »

« Mes hommes et moi avons été trop occupés à suivre _vos_ ordres de nettoyer des planètes pour avoir eu le temps de régler ce _petit problème._ », répondit Végéta avec amertume. Trunks jeta de nouveau un regard vers Nappa, peu sûr de savoir ce qui se passait. L'autre Saïyen avait le regard baissé et les yeux clos, une veine palpitait très visiblement sur sa tempe.

Freezer ouvrit les yeux et observa Végéta avec amusement. « Voyez-moi ça… », ricana-t-il. « D'abord, tu ignores avec arrogance un ordre direct que je t'ai donné il y a des semaines, ensuite tu te trouves un garçon avec du sang Saïyen que tu recrutes immédiatement pour rejoindre ton camp sans m'en demander d'abord la permission, et maintenant tu t'adresses à moi avec un manque de respect évident. Tu joues avec le feu, Saïyen. »

« Seigneur Freezer, mes plus profondes excuses. », dit Végéta en fermant les yeux et en s'inclinant avec respect. Son ton et sa posture semblaient si sincères que Trunks aurait pu y croire complètement s'il n'avait pas remarqué le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait des gants blancs de son père sur le sol. Végéta était en train de serrer ses poings si fort que ses ongles avaient traversé le tissu de ses gants et s'incrustaient dans la paume de ses mains. « Je vais m'occuper de ce problème sans plus tarder. »

« Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie autant, mon petit singe. », dit Freezer avec un sourire sinistre. « Un autre que toi serait déjà mort maintenant. »

« Oui, Seigneur Freezer. », répondit Végéta presque machinalement en se redressant. Le sang continuait toujours de couler.

« Occupe-toi de ce problème immédiatement, Végéta. », ordonna Freezer. « Zarbon vous donnera, à toi et à tes camarades singes, une autre mission demain. J'ai trouvé une belle petite planète dont nous pourrions tirer un bon prix, mais elle doit être purgée d'abord. »

« A moins que ce ne soit trop à gérer pour vous, les singes. », gloussa Zarbon.

Végéta plissa les yeux en se tournant pour fusiller Zarbon du regard. « Ce n'est pas trop à gérer pour nous, les _Saïyens._ », rugit le prince d'un ton venimeux.

« Quel mauvais caractère tu as, mon petit singe ! », dit Freezer en partant dans un rire maniaque. « Et garde bien ton nouvel animal de compagnie à sa place, Végéta. S'il dépasse les limites, je le tuerai et ensuite je vous ferai regretter à _tous_ de ne pas avoir été tués à sa place. », dit le tyran extraterrestre d'un ton faussement poli qui fit courir un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Trunks. Végéta fit un bref hochement de tête en signe de compréhension. « C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le singe errant que tu as trouvé. », dit Freezer avec désintérêt.

Végéta hocha la tête, pivota immédiatement sur ses talons et partit à grands pas rapides tandis que Trunks et Nappa se relevaient. Trunks laissa échapper un profond soupir, soulagé qu'aucune confrontation physique n'ait eu lieu, et souhaitant que les battements de son cœur ralentissent quand soudain Freezer lança : « Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir dit de disposer, Végéta. » Ce dernier s'arrêta et Trunks l'observa avec appréhension. Le prince avait les yeux clos, son visage reflétant un mélange de honte profonde et de haine meurtrière. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé d'être clément et de ne pas te tuer que cela signifie que je vais laisser passer ton insubordination. Tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle ta _place_, mon adorablepetit singe. », déclara Freezer d'une voix glaciale.

Trunks était tellement occupé à regarder l'extraterrestre et son père qu'il ne remarqua pas Dodoria et Zarbon jusqu'à ce que les deux extraterrestres soient juste en face de Nappa et lui.

« Il est temps pour vous de partir. », dit Zarbon avec un sourire mauvais. « Ce serait dommage de vous trouver sur le chemin du Seigneur Freezer. »

Trunks ignorait s'il devait être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à assister à ça ou horrifié parce qu'il était en partie responsable du châtiment que son père allait recevoir des mains de Freezer. Végéta le regarda un moment puis fixa Nappa rageusement. Derrière lui, Freezer se levait lentement de son siège.

Zarbon repoussa violemment Trunks en arrière, surprenant l'adolescent. Trunks reprit son équilibre au dernier moment et, furieux, il posa les yeux sur Zarbon puis sur Freezer puis de nouveau sur Zarbon. « Je ne me répéterai pas. », menaça Zarbon.

Nappa échangea un regard avec Végéta et, après quelques instants, Nappa se tourna vers Trunks. « Partons d'ici, gamin. », murmura Nappa en se retournant après avoir lancé à Dodoria un regard plein de haine. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de se retourner et de suivre à contrecœur Nappa.

« Laissez-les rester. », dit soudain Freezer, faisant tressaillir Végéta. Trunks s'arrêta sur ses pas et regarda par-dessus son épaule avec hésitation. « Je veux qu'ils voient leur… _prince_… pour ce qu'il est vraiment. »

« A vos ordres, Seigneur Freezer. », dirent comme un seul homme Zarbon et Dodoria. Trunks sentit son corps se pétrifier alors que Dodoria le saisissait par derrière et le forçait à se mettre à genoux.

« Lâche-moi, enflure ! », cria Nappa alors que Zarbon faisait de même avec lui. Zarbon se contenta de ricaner et passa un bras autour du cou de l'énorme Saïyen.

« Je vous suggère de rester silencieux, à moins que vous ne vouliez le rejoindre. », indiqua calmement Zarbon.

Trunks regarda Végéta se tourner pour de nouveau faire face à Freezer. La scène se déroula presque comme au ralenti : il vit avec horreur Freezer lever un doigt qu'il pointa droit sur Végéta. Une lueur rouge entoura immédiatement son père qui s'écroula instantanément à genoux, les yeux clos par la douleur et mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Freezer ricana, satisfait, « Je vais te faire crier, mon petit singe… _ensuite_ nous verrons bien si tu auras toujours autant envie d'ignorer mes ordres. «

Puis le tyran vola vers Végéta à une vitesse terrifiante et le frappa violemment à l'estomac, si violemment que du sang gicla de la bouche du Saïyen au moment du choc. Végéta n'était pas encore complètement plié en deux que Freezer lui envoya cruellement son coude droit dans le dos, plaquant le prince au sol avec une telle férocité que les dalles en marbre se brisèrent, soulevant immédiatement de la poussière. Végéta poussa un hurlement de douleur au moment de l'impact, un hurlement qui frappa d'horreur son fils. Les yeux bleus de l'adolescent s'emplirent de haine et de larmes de frustration quand il vit le corps de son père se tordre dans d'atroces souffrances.

Trunks vit Freezer saisir nonchalamment la queue de Végéta et la dérouler de sa taille tandis que le prince tentait vainement de s'échapper en rampant. Végéta haletait à cause de la douleur dans son dos, incapable, après ce coup dans sa colonne vertébrale, de contrôler suffisamment ses jambes pour s'en servir dans sa futile tentative de fuite. L'adolescent vit Freezer lever son autre main vers la queue et instinctivement, il s'écria : « Non, ne faites pas ça ! »

Freezer était sur le point de briser la queue de Végéta et il regarda Trunks avec surprise. Il lui sourit. « Regarde ça, Végéta. Ton animal de compagnie s'inquiète pour toi. N'est-il donc pas au courant ? Tu m'appartiens, mon adorable petit singe Saïyen. », exulta-t-il avec une joie terrifiante. Comme une caresse, la main de l'extraterrestre remonta lentement la queue du Saïyen de la pointe jusqu'à la base, resserrant sa prise à cet endroit tandis que Végéta essayait en vain de l'atteindre pour la lui reprendre.

Trunks détourna la tête et ferma très fort les yeux, avant d'entendre Végéta pousser un cri de pure agonie quand Freezer brisa l'os de sa queue près de la base. Le cri était si fort qu'il sembla résonner dans la pièce. Zarbon et Dodoria riaient tous deux tandis que Trunks luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

_Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, Freezer ne le tuera pas, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, il va s'en sortir, il va s'en sortir…_ Trunks continuait de se le répéter sans ouvrir les yeux, essayant de bloquer les horribles sons que ses oreilles enregistraient. Les hurlements de douleur de son père remplirent la pièce, chacun pire que le précédent. Au milieu de tout cela, il pouvait entendre Freezer rire comme s'il passait le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il entendit la pierre et le marbre se briser pendant ce qui sembla une éternité pour l'adolescent. Subitement, il sentit la main rude de Dodoria agripper ses cheveux pour l'obliger à regarder devant lui.

« Regarde, gamin. », ordonna Dodoria en riant. « Regarde ton prince adoré se faire tabasser. » Trunks refusait d'ouvrir les yeux bien que son corps tremblât de rage et qu'il grinçât des dents. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que le tyran n'avait pas l'intention de tuer son père mais même cette pensée n'était qu'un mince garde-fou pouvant céder à tout moment. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il perdrait le contrôle et il les tuerait tous. Il le savait, il pouvait le sentir.

Freezer contempla le Saïyen qui gisait face contre terre sur un amas de marbre cassé. Puis il se baissa et l'agrippa par les cheveux, relevant sa tête du sol et le forçant à cambrer son dos. Le Saïyen était déjà pratiquement inconscient, sa vision se troublait et il s'étouffait dans son propre sang mais il leva instinctivement une main tremblante vers celle de Freezer. Ce dernier se contenta de rire et écarta facilement sa main. Il allait donner au prince un dernier coup pour faire bonne mesure quand une lumière clignota sur l'écran rouge de son détecteur.

Freezer tourna la tête avec curiosité, ses yeux se fixant sur Trunks. Son expression s'assombrit et il lâcha Végéta qui retomba sans cérémonie face contre terre dans les décombres. Le Saïyen meurtri toussa, crachant du sang tandis qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance après la violente raclée qu'il venait de subir. Freezer se redressa et croisa les bras, oubliant complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire alors qu'il observait Trunks.

« Comme c'est intéressant. », dit le tyran, amusé, sa queue s'agitant d'avant en arrière derrière lui. « Tu es véritablement puissant pour ton âge, mon garçon. », fit remarquer Freezer, avec un sourire en coin. « Dis-moi. Végéta sait-il que tu es plus puissant que lui ? »

Trunks ne dit rien, luttant pour contenir sa haine de peur de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Freezer se contenta de rire, réjoui, « Vraiment, comme c'est _intéressant_. J'ai hâte de t'entendre le lui dire. Il n'y a rien que je puisse apprécier davantage que de voir deux singes se donner en spectacle pour moi. Cependant, je dois t'avouer, je parierais plutôt sur Végéta sur ce coup-là. Eh bien, eh bien… », soupira Freezer tandis qu'il examinait la salle à présent endommagée. « Quel désordre j'ai mis là. Zarbon, Dodoria. », commanda-t-il.

« Oui, Maître. », répondirent les deux concernés à l'unisson.

« J'ai des affaires plus importantes à régler. Venez, laissons les singes nettoyer derrière eux. »

« Dois-je demander un caisson de régénération pour Végéta, Seigneur Freezer ? », demanda Zarbon en lâchant Nappa.

« Non. », dit Freezer tandis qu'il marchait lentement vers les portes. « Demain. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de cette leçon pour le restant de la journée afin d'être sûr qu'il ne répétera pas les mêmes erreurs. »

Trunks laissa son corps se détendre un minimum, sachant que la torture était enfin terminée quand Dodoria le relâcha. Nappa était déjà agenouillé auprès de Végéta quand Trunks se leva et s'avança immédiatement pour le voir. Son cœur se serra quand il atteignit son père.

Végéta gisait face contre terre au milieu d'un amas de marbre brisé, apparemment après avoir été jeté contre (et partiellement à travers) le mur. Son détecteur vert reposait à quelques pas de là, brisé et écrasé. Son corps était parcouru par de légers spasmes et du sang coulait de son nez cassé et de sa bouche. Son uniforme était déchiré, la moitié de son épaulette complètement arrachée. Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux et partout sur son uniforme. Sa queue, que Trunks avait toujours vue enroulée autour de sa taille, était tordue d'une étrange manière comme si quelqu'un l'avait électrocuté. Un bras enroulé autour des côtes, il respirait avec difficulté et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Trunks s'agenouilla lentement auprès de lui, en face de Nappa. L'adolescent eut envie de vomir à la vue de son père dans cet état.

Trunks posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son père avant d'entendre quelqu'un grogner. Il leva son visage vers Nappa qui le fixait, furieux.

« Tu nous as menti sur ta force, gamin. », dit Nappa, en colère. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que fera Végéta quand il le découvrira ? »

« Nappa... », implora Trunks, « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de lui dire. »

« Je ne vais pas lui mentir. », répliqua Nappa avec indignation. « Je n'ai jamais menti à Végéta avant et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant et sûrement pas pour un avorton comme toi. Maintenant enlève tes sales pattes du prince, sale hybride ! »

« Écoute, je ne parle pas de lui mentir. », argumenta Trunks désespérément, voulant le faire changer d'avis. « Ce n'est pas mentir, mais juste… omettre la vérité. »

« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le lui dire ? », demanda Nappa, parcourant des yeux la queue endommagée de Végéta. L'énorme Saïyen grinça des dents, sa propre queue se resserrant instinctivement autour de sa taille.

« Parce que je suis de votre côté, je peux vous aider. Gardons ça juste entre nous. », insista Trunks,suppliant pratiquement Nappa de ses yeux bleus. Oui, il savait très bien ce qui se passerait si Végéta apprenait qu'un autre Saïyen était plus fort que lui, à en juger par la rivalité tristement célèbre entre son père et Goku dont sa mère lui avait parlé une fois. Et le fait qu'il soit en plus un hybride de Saïyen ne pouvait qu'empirer les choses.

Tous deux baissèrent la tête quand Végéta gémit de douleur. Les paupières du prince se plissèrent et il cracha du sang. Nappa plaça doucement une main apaisante sur le dos du Saïyen. Hésitant, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Trunks. « Je le jure, je ne vous trahirai pas, les gars. », dit le jeune homme avec une conviction absolue dans la voix. « Et puis, il me surpassera très vite de toute façon. », ajouta Trunks, commençant à transpirer à présent. Il était heureux de ne pas s'être laissé dominer complètement par ses émotions mais il les avait quand même laissées transparaître un minimum et son niveau de puissance avait du coup bien trop augmenté.

Nappa se contenta de grogner avant de maugréer : « Contente-toi de m'aider, gamin. »

Trunks acquiesça et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ensemble, ils retournèrent délicatement Végéta pour le mettre sur le côté. Le prince gémit mais n'opposa aucune résistance quand Trunks et Nappa finirent par le soulever de manière à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas d'avantage. Nappa tenait le bord de l'armure au niveau des épaules de Végéta, laissant la tête et la nuque de celui-ci se reposer contre sa propre armure. Trunks avait les bras sous les genoux de Végéta, tenant les jambes de son père contre son flanc. Ils emmenèrent son corps inanimé de cette manière, faisant attention à ne pas laisser sa queue blessée toucher le sol. Nappa marchait en arrière, regardant derrière lui alors qu'il les menait en direction de leurs quartiers. Trunks ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du visage meurtri, ensanglanté et inconscient de son père ; la seule fois où il avait vu pire c'était quand il avait trouvé le corps brisé et sans vie de Gohan gisant sous la pluie.

Ils marchèrent en silence, ignorant les ricanements autour d'eux. Après un moment, le visage de Végéta se crispa dans un rictus de douleur.

« Pè... », commença Trunks avant de déglutir. Nappa se retourna brièvement vers lui, confus. « Euh… Plus loin ? », se ressaisit Trunks.

« Ouais, encore un peu plus loin. Notre dortoir est le plus éloigné. », dit Nappa, sans se rendre compte de l'anxiété de l'adolescent qui avait failli se trahir. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil à Végéta qui commençait à remuer. Il sentit son père essayer faiblement de bouger ses jambes contre lui tandis que ses paupières frémissaient.

« Nappa, il se réveille. », dit Trunks. Nappa arrêta sa marche et baissa les yeux vers Végéta qui revenait effectivement à lui. Le prince ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, celui-ci avait commencé à enfler.

« Posez… moi… idiots. », siffla furieusement Végéta, respirant difficilement tout en grimaçant de douleur. Il battit des paupières lorsque du sang coula dans ses yeux avant de les refermer. Nappa et Trunks échangèrent un regard, puis Nappa lui fit signe d'obéir. Trunks se mordit la lèvre et reposa avec hésitation les jambes de Végéta sur le sol. Nappa le tenait par son armure, aidant d'une seule main le prince à se remettre sur ses pieds alors que Végéta, à bout de force, s'appuyait contre le gigantesque Saïyen.

« Végéta, ta queue va te faire mal si tu marches. », lui dit Nappa, sachant pertinemment que ses paroles allaient tomber dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Végéta prit quelques respirations tremblantes avant de repousser brutalement Nappa loin de lui. Le prince tomba sur un genou, levant une main vers le mur à côté de lui, son autre bras allant vers ses côtes. Trunks ne put en supporter davantage et s'empara du bras que son père utilisait pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Tu as besoin d'aide. », dit-il, ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude. Il ne vit pas Nappa lui faire non de la tête. « Laisse-nous t'aider. », dit l'adolescent avec insistance. Le prince grommela et autorisa Trunks à le remettre sur ses pieds. A peine eut-il retrouvé l'équilibre et son calme qu'il rugit et donna un coup de coude si violent contre le visage de Trunks qu'il envoya valser son détecteur. Trunks ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir et tomba par terre, se tenant le nez d'où jaillissait du sang.

« Pas… besoin… d'aide… im… im… imbécile. », haleta Végéta avec haine, la respiration sifflante. Privilégiant son côté gauche, Végéta commença à lentement s'éloigner tout en boitant, soulevant son propre poids et utilisant son autre avant-bras pour essuyer le sang de son visage. Trunks se redressa, grimaçant de douleur, tenant son nez tandis que Nappa secouait la tête.

« J'ai essayé de te prévenir, gamin. », lui dit Nappa. Il secoua de nouveau la tête avant de tendre sa main à Trunks. Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise, mais finit par la prendre. Sans effort, Nappa aida le jeune homme à se relever.

« Merci. », dit Trunks avec gratitude.

« De rien mais souviens-toi juste de ce que tu as dit. », dit Nappa, serrant la main de Trunks avec plus de force que nécessaire. Trunks acquiesça et ils tournèrent tous deux leur attention vers Végéta qui avait seulement avancé de quelques pas. Trunks s'arrêta brièvement pour récupérer son détecteur et le remettre en place.

Trunks essuya le sang sur son visage et accompagné de Nappa, il suivit de près son père qui marchait extrêmement lentement. Végéta était trempé de sueur et de sang, son corps tremblait toujours de douleur, mais il refusait d'exprimer sa souffrance plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. A chaque pas, le prince s'arrêtait et tendait le bras vers le mur pour rétablir son équilibre et ne pas tomber. Trunks observa à quel point le simple fait de respirer était dur pour son père, et plus encore de marcher. Sa poitrine s'emplit d'admiration pure devant la force de volonté phénoménale dont son père faisait preuve.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à trier et sélectionner lesquels de ses ordres tu vas suivre, Végéta. », dit finalement Nappa à voix basse. « Un jour, sa patience atteindra ses limites et il te tuera. »

Végéta lança un rire amer avant de tomber sur un genou. Son visage se contraignit de douleur alors que des tremblements parcouraient son corps recouvert de sueur froide. Il étira un bras tremblant en arrière et toucha son dos, à quelques centimètres de sa queue. Il poussa un sifflement douloureux entre ses dents et écarta sa main dont le tremblement redoubla. Trunks grimaça, mourant d'envie de l'aider. « Il… ne le… fera… pas. », fit enfin Végéta, un œil fermé douloureusement. « Je… l'amuse… »

« Ouais, ça l'amuse de te rouer de coups. », rétorqua soudain Trunks alors que Végéta se remettait debout. Il continua à claudiquer lentement, faisant glisser sa main droite sur le mur.

« Je... le... veux. », articula difficilement Végéta avant de partir dans un grand rire empreint d'une folie totale. Son rire retentit jusqu'à ce que Végéta ne tombe soudain sur un genou pris d'un accès de vomissements. Trunks fit une moue horrifiée et tenta de toucher l'épaule du prince mais Nappa attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Le grand Saïyen secoua la tête, le lui déconseillant. Trunks le regarda avec frustration avant de baisser son regard vers son père qui se remettait lentement sur ses jambes.

« Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Regarde-toi ! », éructa Trunks. « Comment pourrais-tu réellement vouloir une telle souffrance ? »

Végéta grogna, énervé, et Nappa décida d'intervenir tout en lançant à Trunks un regard appuyé. « Les Saïyens deviennent plus forts après avoir récupéré d'un combat. Une fois que Végéta sera guéri, il sera plus puissant. »

« Oui. », dit Végéta en continuant à avancer dans le couloir. Il pouvait voir la porte de leurs quartiers à présent. Si proche. Juste un peu plus loin. « Seule… la… force… compte… », siffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Trunks s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il réalisa. « Tu t'es intentionnellement mis dans cette situation… »

Malgré la douleur, Végéta lui adressa juste un petit rictus par dessus son épaule. « Non, mais… si… c'est le… prix… à payer, gamin. »

« Le prix à payer ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? », demanda Trunks, exaspéré, haïssant la douleur que devait ressentir son père. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait valoir ça ? »

« La… la… vengeance… po-… pour… notre… peuple… », dit Végéta dans un souffle, posant enfin sa main sur le scanner sans remarquer l'air étonné de l'adolescent derrière lui. Trunks secoua la tête dans un geste de pure incrédulité, déclarant définitivement son père fou tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Végéta fit quelques pas chancelants vers l'intérieur et dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Nappa et Trunks, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra enfin à bout de force. Cependant Raditz se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés et rattrapa le prince inconscient dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, le regardant avec confusion mais sans surprise aucune. Sa mâchoire clairement guérie, il leva son regard vers Nappa, ignorant complètement Trunks. « Qu'est ce qu'il a dit à Freezer, _cette fois_ ? »

« Curieusement, pas grand-chose. », dit Nappa, frôlant Trunks en passant à côté de lui pour empoigner les jambes de Végéta. Les deux Saïyens le portèrent et l'allongèrent doucement sur le ventre sur une couchette dans la pièce. Végéta grogna légèrement mais ne bougea pas de là où ils l'avaient déposé et Trunks sentit son estomac se retourner.

« Vous… vous voulez dire… que ça arrive _souvent_ ? », demanda doucement Trunks.

Raditz lâcha un rire moqueur et regarda dédaigneusement Trunks par-dessus son épaule. « Ouais. Mais cette fois, ça aurait dû être toi, gamin, pas Végéta. », fit-il remarquer haineusement.

Trunks détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, parcourant des yeux la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à remarquer. Elle était étroite et sombre avec une petite lampe dans un coin. Il y avait trois couchettes dans la pièce en plus de celle sur laquelle Végéta était allongé et rien d'autre. Pas d'oreiller, pas de drap, juste des dalles blanches surélevées. Celle de Végéta était la plus proche de la porte et il devina que celle juste à côté appartenait à Nappa car l'énorme Saïyen venait de s'y asseoir avec un gros soupir. La couchette ne ploya même pas sous le poids du géant : il aurait pu tout aussi bien s'asseoir sur une table.

« Freezer nous torture depuis des années, gamin. », dit Nappa d'un ton amer en retirant son détecteur. « Mais Végéta a toujours reçu les pires traitements. Il recevait ce genre de correction au moins une fois par jour quand il était gosse. Il l'ouvrait beaucoup trop et cela a pris à Freezer longtemps, _très_ _longtemps,_ pour l'en corriger… » Le Saïyens se tut en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vivez ici ? », dit Trunks en observant son père avec inquiétude. La queue du prince formait toujours un angle étrange; sa respiration semblait difficile et du sang s'écoulait toujours de son visage et de son corps. Trunks regarda de plus près et vit de vieilles tâches de sang en partie effacées sur le sol, près de la "couchette" où son père reposait. Du sang coulait le long du bras que Végéta avait laissé pendre de la couchette. Les anciennes tâches de sang sur le sol furent recouvertes par les nouvelles. Trunks serra les poings à la vue de son père dans cet état, à moitié tenté de rester jusqu'au combat de Goku contre Freezer sur Namek pour pouvoir finir Freezer lui-même. Une fois que Goku se serait transformé, il n'y aurait plus aucune raison de laisser Freezer en vie une seconde de plus.

« Trop longtemps. », dit Raditz, au chevet de Végéta dont il étudiait intensément les blessures. Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. « Depuis que Végéta était tout petit. »

« C'est de la folie. », fit Trunks, hochant la tête dans un geste de total incrédulité. Il s'accroupit lentement avant de s'asseoir complètement, appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. « C'est tellement… je… » Sa voix se transforma en murmure tandis qu'il secouait la tête, presque de désespoir.

« Ceci n'est rien, l'hybride. », railla Raditz, regardant Trunks avec des yeux glacials. « Laisse-moi te dire que Végéta préfère encore se faire tabasser physiquement plutôt que de subir d'autres traitements dont Freezer est capable. Freezer ne l'a même pas blessé autant que ce qu'il a l'habitude de lui faire. »

« Ouaip… Ceci dit, gamin, demain, tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester sur son chemin une fois qu'il aura été soigné dans un caisson de régénération. », dit Nappa avec un sourire sarcastique en commençant à retirer ses grandes bottes. « Il va vouloir tuer tout ce qui bouge. Toi y compris. »

« Est-ce que cette crapule a dit quand sera notre prochaine mission ? », demanda Raditz, observant Végéta encore un moment avant de se diriger vers sa couchette à côté de Nappa, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Trunks. L'adolescent n'y fit même pas attention, il avait toujours la tête baissée et ses yeux cloués au sol étaient recouverts par ses cheveux.

« Zarbon nous donnera les détails demain. Une autre mission d'extermination. Ce sera parfait pour Végéta. » Nappa rit en retirant son armure pendant que Raditz s'allongeait sur sa couche, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Trunks fronça les sourcils et leva enfin son visage, en pleine confusion.

« C'était quoi ce _petit problème_ dont Freezer n'arrêtait pas de parler ? », demanda l'adolescent avec curiosité.

Nappa et Raditz échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers lui. « Nous avons des ennemis qui nous mènent la vie dure. Ils n'ont rien contre Freezer ou ses hommes. Ils ne veulent que nous quatre ici. », expliqua Nappa.

« Ils nous veulent morts, tu veux dire. », ricana Raditz.

« Ouais, ils nous veulent morts… en particulier Végéta. Ils détestent les Saïyens et nous sommes les derniers survivants. » Raditz grogna avec indignation aux paroles de Nappa.

« Kakarot est toujours vivant, et il est probablement toujours sur cette planète où il avait été envoyé. Il pourrait nous aider. », affirma le Saïyen aux cheveux longs.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avec ça, Raditz », grommela Nappa, « tu rends Végéta cinglé avec tes rabâchages sur Kakarot. Tu _veux_ qu'il te brise encore la mâchoire ? »

« Je dis juste qu'on pourrait toujours avoir plus de bras. », rétorqua Raditz.

« On les a, on a trouvé ce gosse. », ricana Nappa tout en désignant Trunks du menton. « De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour que Végéta demande de l'aide pour ça. Il refuse déjà de les considérer comme un problème, du coup, on ne s'en est toujours pas occupé. Voilà pourquoi Freezer était aussi énervé. »

« Qui sont-ils ? », demanda Trunks, regardant du coin de l'œil son père qu'un frisson traversa. Végéta toussa fortement, du sang jaillit de sa bouche et il gémit. Trunks plissa les yeux avec inquiétude et commença à se lever. « Dites, ne devrions-nous pas faire quelque chose pour lui ? », demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

« Non, à moins que tu ne veuilles que Végéta te tue. », dit Raditz avec un petit sourire en coin. « Moi, je te conseille de le faire. Prend des risques, gamin. »

Nappa pouffa de rire et Trunks leur lança des regards furieux avant de baisser les yeux vers son père. A contre-coeur, l'adolescent se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la dernière couchette tout au fond de la pièce. Il s'assit dessus et eut l'impression de s'asseoir sur de la pierre. « Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui était ce nouvel ennemi. », fit finalement remarquer Trunks se mettant à faire glisser son armure par-dessus sa tête.

« Qui a dit que c'était un nouvel ennemi ? », demanda Nappa d'un ton amer. Trunks parut confus face à ce commentaire et il était sur le point d'en demander plus quand Raditz leva un bras et fit claquer ses doigts. La lumière s'éteignit immédiatement.

« Assez parlé, gamin. », grogna Raditz avec impatience. « Si on réveille Végéta avec nos discussions, il va être furieux, et j'aimerais pouvoir passer quelques jours tranquille avant qu'il ne casse une autre partie de mon corps. »

Nappa ricana dans l'obscurité. « T'inquiète pas, gamin, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Trunks resta assis en silence dans l'obscurité à écouter la respiration des Saïyens. Celles de Nappa et Raditz devinrent peu à peu régulières. Au bout d'un moment, l'un d'entre eux commença à ronfler, rapidement rejoint par le deuxième, le sommeil les gagnant facilement. A travers leurs ronflements, Trunks pouvait entendre la respiration laborieuse de son père et de temps en temps, ses violents accès de toux. L'entendre souffrir garda Trunks éveillé pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures et la dalle dure comme de la pierre sur lequel il était allongé ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

_« Et dire que je pensais que_ ma _vie était difficile_… », pensa Trunks empli de culpabilité. Il laissa échapper un soupir et ferma enfin les yeux.

Heureusement, le sommeil n'était pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait.

.

* * *

_**Traduction par Shaya10**_

_**Relecture et adaptation : Dimitrova**_

_**.  
**_

_**Merci à Shaya10 pour la traduction de ce chapitre. Elle mérite des remerciements chaleureux. On attend avec impatience vos avis de lecture !**_

_**.  
**_

_**A noter qu'une autre traduction de cette fiction est en cours de parution mais cette fois en espagnol par Myafanfiction sous la supervision de Niteryde, l'auteur qui est bilingue anglais/espagnol. **_


	5. Pris au piège

**Chapitre 5 - Pris au piège**

Un coup violent arracha soudain Trunks à son sommeil et la douleur embrasa instantanément son ventre. Le souffle coupé, il roula sur le côté, le corps enraidi et endolori par la misérable couchette sur laquelle il avait dormi. Il serra fort son ventre, battit des paupières, et il balaya de ses yeux larmoyants la pièce à peine éclairée, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le frapper.

Quand il vit un homme grand avec une armure Saïyenne et un détecteur rouge dressé au dessus de lui, il eut sa réponse.

« Bonjour, mon cœur », dit Raditz avec un sourire ironique quand Trunks lui lança un regard furieux. Raditz rit. « Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mon appel du matin, gamin ? »

« Comment faites-vous pour _dormir_ sur ces trucs ? », demanda Trunks en se redressant en position assise. La raideur de ses muscles le fit grimacer. « C'est dur comme de la pierre. »

« Tu es un soldat dans l'armée de Freezer maintenant, demi-sang. Fais-toi pousser une paire de couilles et agis comme tel. », dit Raditz d'un ton railleur.

Trunks se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il se tourna et s'assit sur le bord de la couchette. Il se pencha, ramassa l'amure qu'il avait jetée sur le sol et la remonta sur ses genoux en soupirant. Il avait dormi dans son justaucorps noir et ses bottes, n'ayant enlevé que son détecteur, ses gants et son armure. Ces derniers étaient tâchés depuis qu'il avait aidé à porter Végéta et il eut la nausée à la vue de ce rappel sanglant de la correction subie par son père. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être souillé et il fut pris de l'envie dévorante de prendre une douche.

Il leva un regard penaud vers Raditz. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de prendre une douche par ici ? »

« Écoute, on n'est pas dans un conte de fées et tu n'es pas une petite princesse. Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'engager si tu manques de cran, gamin. », lança rageusement Raditz avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Trunks fronça les sourcils et passa son armure par dessus sa tête, l'ajustant bien avant de saisir ses gants. « Maintenant, si tu as fini de te plaindre, nous aurions besoin de toi pour emmener Végéta à la salle de régénération. Nappa et moi devons aller voir Zarbon qui nous donnera les détails de notre prochaine mission. »

Trunks battit des cils et enfila rapidement ses gants avant de saisir son détecteur. Il se leva et mit le détecteur rouge sur son œil gauche, contournant Raditz. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Végéta était toujours étendu à la même place que la veille. Trunks s'était figuré qu'à son réveil Végéta serait déjà en train de se remettre. Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent rapidement Nappa dans la pièce mais le Saïyen n'était pas visible. Trunks lança à Raditz un regard lourd de reproche.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas déjà emmené ? », demanda-t-il avec colère avant de se précipiter vers son père.

« Oh, arrête de pleurnicher, gamin. », dit Raditz en levant les yeux au ciel. « Zarbon vient juste de nous donner son aval. »

Trunks examina Végéta avec inquiétude. La peau de son père était pâle et luisante de sueur et il tremblait. Son nez était enflé, tordu et rouge foncé. Il était couvert de sang séché et Trunks remarqua avec désarroi un mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait encore sur son visage, provenant visiblement de son cuir chevelu. Soupirant doucement, l'adolescent posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule de son père. A ce contact, Végéta ouvrit légèrement un œil injecté de sang et essaya de le repousser d'une main. Raditz rit en voyant ce geste. Trunks lui répondit par un regard furieux par dessus son épaule.

« Ne sous-estime pas Végéta, gamin. Même dans son état, il te flanquerait une raclée. De toute façon, conduis-le vite là-bas, gamin. Plus il ressent de douleur, plus il voudra en infliger à d'autres une fois qu'il ira mieux. », dit Raditz avec un sourire narquois. « Maintenant, tourne tout de suite à gauche et ce sera la deuxième porte à droite. Quelqu'un devrait être là qui saura quoi faire. »

Trunks ne dit rien en entendant Raditz partir. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément quand il entendit les portes se refermer. Il fit une moue de dégoût. L'odeur du sang de Végéta lui donnait la nausée. Il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir, ouvrir les yeux et regarder son père à ses pieds qui avait l'air d'un blessé entre la vie et la mort réchappé d'un terrible accident de la route.

_En fait, un accident de voiture aurait peut-être été une bénédiction comparé à ça,_ pensa Trunks solennellement en prenant avec délicatesse le bras de Végéta. Il passa son autre bras autour de lui aussi doucement que possible et il souleva son père de la couchette. Végéta geignit, son visage exprimant sa douleur, tandis que Trunks le mettait d'une seule main sur ses pieds. L'adolescent passa un bras de son père par dessus son épaule et l'autre autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, faisant très attention à sa queue blessée. Végéta pesait lourdement sur lui, son corps tremblait et était pratiquement un poids mort. Trunks était impressionné qu'il ait encore les moyens de marcher un peu même s'il était pratiquement inconscient sur ses pieds.

Végéta leva un peu la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir quand ils quittèrent leur chambre. Il grogna, et d'une voix rauque et douloureuse « Gamin... pas besoin... »

« Oui, je sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. », répondit gentiment Trunks avec un faible sourire. « Je fais juste en sorte que tu marches dans la bonne direction. »

Végéta tourna légèrement la tête vers Trunks avec curiosité, avant de murmurer tout bas. Trunks fut soulagé que la dispute qu'il anticipait n'ait pas lieu.

Enfin, ils atteignirent leur destination. Il se réjouit quand les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement et il les franchit avec son père. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil curieux autour de lui tandis qu'approchait un extraterrestre à la peau violette portant une armure noire et un détecteur vert.

« Alors c'est toi le nouveau gamin dont tout le monde parle. », dit l'extraterrestre, attirant son attention. Trunks fronça les sourcils, sa couleur de peau lui rappelait les victimes du massacre auquel il avait assisté quand il avait rejoint les Saïyens.

« Je suppose. », répondit Trunks d'un ton circonspect.

« Tu ne ressembles à aucun Saïyen que j'aie déjà vu. », dit l'extraterrestre avec un petit rire avant de regarder Végéta qui battait lentement des paupières et s'efforçait de garder la tête droite. « Au moins, tu as meilleure mine que lui. », dit-il en riant.

Végéta gronda. « La... ferme... Cui... », dit-il d'une voix étranglée, avant qu'une toux rauque ne le secoue. Il grimaça de douleur et pesa encore plus sur Trunks, ses tremblements s'intensifièrent.

« Peux-tu l'aider ? », demanda Trunks avec impatience.

« Ouais, ouais. », dit Cui d'un ton ennuyé tout en roulant les yeux avant d'examiner de plus près Végéta. Il regarda son dos et siffla quand il vit sa queue. « La vache ! Ça, ça doit faire mal ! D'accord, il peut garder ses bottes et son pantalon. Si on essaie d'enlever le pantalon, il va couiner avec sa queue dans cet état et après, Freezer va vouloir ma tête. On doit enlever le haut par contre. Plus il aura de peau exposée, plus vite il guérira et plus vite je n'aurai plus à voir sa vilaine face. », plaisanta-t-il.

Trunks fronça les sourcils mais conduisit son père vers l'invention sphérique au centre de la pièce dont la vitre était relevée. L'adolescent la regarda d'un air méfiant tandis que Cui appuyait certains boutons du panneau de contrôle.

« On va le mettre là-dedans ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose sauf si tu préfères qu'il meure. Je peux te dire que moi, je ne le regretterais pas. », dit Cui avec un petit rire en se tournant vers eux. Il prit l'autre bras de Végéta et le traîna derrière lui beaucoup plus vite que Trunks ne l'avait fait, arrachant à Végéta un gémissement de douleur. Trunks serra les dents mais ne dit rien tandis qu'ils l'asseyaient ensemble dans la sphère.

Végéta siffla entre ses dents quand Cui lui arracha violemment son armure. Il se remit à tousser et cracha du sang. Trunks fusilla Cui du regard, ce qui fit ricaner ce dernier. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, gamin ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi ? »

« Fais attention, il n'est pas en bon état. », lança Trunks. Végéta entrouvrit son œil valide pour jeter un coup d'œil surpris à Trunks tandis que Cui éclatait simplement de rire et hochait la tête.

« C'est une perle que tu as trouvée là, Végéta. », dit Cui en continuant de rire. Trunks fronça simplement les sourcils et se dit qu'aller vite n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose si cela permettait à Végéta d'être soulagé plus vite.

Trunks enleva un des gants ensanglantés et déchirés de son père et allait faire de même avec l'autre quand il réalisa que Végéta avait formé un poing serré avec cette main. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage blessé de son père mais il avait la tête penchée en avant, son œil valide fermé, et se concentrait pour respirer. Trunks plissa les yeux et regarda vers le bas, décelant qu'il serrait quelque chose dans son poing. Délicatement, il essaya d'écarter les doigts de son père et ne rencontra aucune résistance.

Sans même prendre le temps de regarder ce que c'était, Trunks saisit rapidement l'objet et le fourra dans le haut de son armure, là où il gardait le médicament de Goku et sa machine à remonter le temps. Il le fit avant que Cui ne puisse le remarquer, et ensuite, il put enlever facilement l'autre gant ensanglanté. Il recula quand Cui arracha brutalement du corps de Végéta le haut de sa combinaison de combat déchirée et également imprégnée de sang. Trunks frémit en voyant les vilaines contusions qui couvraient le corps de Végéta, particulièrement sur son côté gauche. Ses côtes semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque inspiration tremblante que le prince prenait. Trunks soupira et croisa les bras pendant que Cui mettait un masque à oxygène à son père qu'il brancha avant de retourner lire les données.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? », demanda Trunks tandis que Cui sortait et appuyait quelques touches sur le panneau.

« Euh, pas si longtemps. Végéta récupère plus vite que la plupart des autres car il a l'habitude des corrections de Freezer. Ou alors il va s'énerver et sortir en faisant tout exploser. », répondit Cui en riant tandis que la machine se mettait en marche. Trunks s'avança un peu ; ses yeux bleus observaient avec curiosité le fluide se mettre à monter dans la cuve.

« Ce Saïyen a un caractère qui est légendaire par ici. »

« J'imagine. », dit Trunks à voix basse. Il l'observa pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers Cui. Trunks hésita une seconde mais décida d'essayer.

« Eh, hum... » Cui leva les yeux des données qu'il recevait sur Végéta, lançant à Trunks un regard ennuyé. Trunks se força à continuer : « Ce détecteur est détraqué. Je me demandais si tu saurais où je pourrais trouver des outils pour le réparer ? »

« Va te chercher un nouveau détecteur. », dit Cui en regardant l'adolescent comme s'il était un imbécile. « Ces Saïyens, ce sont tous des idiots, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. », murmura-t-il dans sa barbe tout en retournant son attention sur les données.

Trunks fronça les sourcils et conclut que tout cela ne le mènerait à rien. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Végéta mais celui-ci avait l'air d'aller bien. En fait, la tension avait quitté son corps maintenant qu'il était complètement submergé dans le fluide du caisson de régénération et ses tremblements avaient enfin cessé. L'adolescent hésita un instant, n'ayant pas entièrement confiance dans l'extraterrestre violet qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais alors, il se souvint l'avoir entendu mentionner que Freezer serait furieux si quelque chose arrivait à Végéta. Trunks n'y comprenait pas grand-chose car le tyran était le premier responsable de l'état de son père mais il n'y réfléchit pas davantage.

L'adolescent se retourna et quitta la pièce. Il inspira profondément, se demandant où diable il pourrait trouver des outils, quand il se rappela l'objet qu'il avait pris dans la main de Végéta. Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait le voir, il le sortit et l'examina avec curiosité.

Il tenait ce qui ressemblait à un éclat provenant du plastron d'une armure. D'environ trois centimètres de diamètre, il était irrégulier et jauni par les années. La matière était cependant toujours aussi solide. Trunks le contempla avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi son père serrait dans sa main ce qui, pour lui, ressemblait à un débris et où il avait bien pu le cacher. Il essuya le sang de sa surface, le retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

Le fragment portait un motif rouge complexe que Trunks reconnut instantanément. Il passa la main dans le haut de son justaucorps noir sous son armure et en sortit une chaîne que sa mère lui avait donnée peu après la mort de Gohan. Il leva le pendentif en acier au bout de la chaîne pour mettre les deux objets à la même hauteur. Le motif gravé sur son pendentif était la copie conforme de celui qui était gravé et peint en rouge sur le petit morceau d'armure...

_« Je me suis dit que tu voudrais l'avoir, Trunks. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« C'est un pendentif avec l'emblème de la famille de ton père, la famille royale Saïyenne. Tu es le fils de Végéta, un prince de plein droit. Personne d'autre que toi ne mérite mieux de le porter. »_

_L'adolescent de treize ans prit dans ses mains la chaîne avec le pendentif gravé aussi délicatement que si celle-ci eût été de porcelaine. Il ne possédait rien de son père à part son sang et ses traits. C'était comme si tout à coup il était tombé sur le plus précieux trésor du monde et il le traita comme tel. _

_« Ouah... elle était vraiment à mon père ? »_

_Bulma esquissa un sourire triste. « La chaîne ? Pas vraiment. Je l'avais faite pour lui mais bon... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la lui donner... »_

_« Je vois. », dit-il doucement, en soulevant la chaîne avec admiration. « L'emblème de sa famille... », dit-il émerveillé._

_« Le tien, maintenant. »_

Trunks contempla encore un moment les deux objets avant d'être gagné par la panique quand il réalisa que Végéta allait à coup sûr remarquer que l'éclat d'armure n'était plus près de lui. Il glissa à nouveau sa chaîne sous son uniforme et réfléchit à la marche à suivre. Il décida de se défaire du fragment d'armure dans un premier temps et ensuite de chercher des outils. L'adolescent retourna en courant à la pièce que les Saïyens se partageaient et fronça les sourcils en voyant le scanner d'empreintes digitales qui ouvrait les portes.

« _Malédiction._ », pensa-t-il. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il décida de tenter sa chance et leva sa main devant le scanner.

A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit.

Trunks se précipita vers la couchette sur laquelle on avait étendu son père et fit une moue de dégoût. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et se couvrit le nez, sentant la nausée lui revenir encore plus fort à cause de l'odeur du sang. L'adolescent se retint de vomir avant de regarder le petit fragment d'armure que son père avait gardé pendant tant d'années. Il le laissa par terre et le poussa bien dans le coin. Si Végéta lui posait la question, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il était tombé de sa main quand il l'avait accompagné en salle de régénération.

Il était en train de se tourner pour partir quand il se heurta presque à Nappa. Surpris, l'adolescent s'assit sur la couchette de Végéta. Nappa lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose, petit ? »

« Non. », dit Trunks immédiatement, maudissant le Saïyen pour son mauvais timing.

« As-tu conduit Végéta à un caisson de régénération ? »

« Oui. Un type du nom de Cui l'a installé. »

Nappa poussa un soupir méprisant. « Cette sale tête de poisson l'ouvre toujours trop. Végéta finira par le tuer un de ces jours. » Trunks se contenta d'acquiescer en s'interrogeant s'il devait ou non demander à Nappa où il pourrait trouver des outils.

« Bon, je venais juste voir si t'avais faim et si tu voulais manger un truc, gamin. » Presque en réponse, l'estomac de Trunks se fit entendre. Nappa sourit tandis que l'adolescent rougissait, gêné. « Je suppose que ça veut dire "Oh que oui !", pas vrai ? »

« Euh, bon, en fait... », reprit Trunks en ôtant son détecteur rouge et en le regardant. « Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce détecteur. Y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais trouver des outils pour le réparer ? »

Nappa baissa les yeux vers le détecteur avant de regarder à nouveau Trunks comme s'il était fou. « Prends-en juste un neuf, gamin. Et moi qui te croyais malin. » Il rit.

Trunks poussa un soupir résigné. Il était déjà en train de se résoudre à chercher des outils par ses propres moyens quand il réalisa soudain que là où il y avait un grand stock de détecteurs il trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'utilisable. L'adolescent releva les yeux vers Nappa, « Où puis-je trouver un nouveau détecteur, Nappa ? »

« Végéta ne t'avait pas emmené te changer dans la salle d'équipement ? Il y a des détecteurs là-bas. »

« Super. », dit Trunks, déjà debout. Il était sûr de se rappeler du chemin. Nappa fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant.

« Tu ne veux pas manger, gamin ? Nous ne mangerons probablement pas pendant plusieurs jours une fois commencée notre nouvelle mission, ce qui veut dire dès que Végéta sera guéri et prêt à partir. »

« Oh. », répondit Trunks, surpris. « Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrai manger en même temps que Végéta. »

Nappa rit bruyamment en entendant cela avant de se tourner vers la porte. « Si tu aimes les morceaux de corps sanglants, oui. Fais comme tu veux. Le régime de Végéta t'ira à merveille. » Trunks pâlit à ces mots, le regardant s'éloigner.

Trunks hocha la tête, presque certain que personne ne mangerait volontairement des _morceaux de corps sanglants_. Nappa devait chercher à se payer sa tête. L'adolescent hésita un instant mais depuis que Nappa avait mentionné la nourriture, sa faim était soudain devenue dévorante. Alors qu'il débattait encore sur ce qu'il devait faire, il réalisa que là où on mangeait, il y aurait sûrement des couverts. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en prendre un et le transformer en une sorte d'outil qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il s'élançait à la poursuite de Nappa.

Le saïyen laissa échapper un rire moqueur en voyant l'adolescent lui emboîter le pas. Trunks lui lança un regard penaud.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai faim. »

« Bon, tu as bien du sang Saïyen. », rit Nappa. Trunks esquissa un mince sourire.

« Oui, je suppose. », dit-il, en regardant autour de lui tous ceux qu'ils dépassaient. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Trunks lance un regard à Nappa. « C'est toujours comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Juste... Je ne sais pas... », Trunks avait du mal à trouver les mots pour définir l'atmosphère terriblement intense de la base. Le fait que tout le monde porte une armure et un détecteur donnait une impression incroyablement militaire que Trunks n'avait jamais connue. Il réalisa que Raditz ne plaisantait pas quand il l'avait qualifiée d'armée. « C'est comme si par ici, tout le monde avait des envies de tuer. »

Nappa poussa un grognement, « Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Tu t'y habitueras. »

« Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour t'y habituer ? », demanda Trunks avec curiosité.

« J'étais le commandant de l'armée Saïyenne. Tout ça n'est rien de nouveau pour moi... Même si, ici, le respect laisse sacrément à désirer. », fit remarquer le Saïyen d'un ton amer. « Bon, nous y sommes. »

Trunks regarda la pièce où Nappa l'avait conduit. La première chose qu'il pensa c'est que cela ressemblait à une énorme cantine militaire. Dans toute la pièce, il y avait de vieilles tables sales occupées par des soldats de toutes formes, tailles et races qui mangeaient à une vitesse qui frôlait la frénésie. Trunks fit grise mine en suivant Nappa à l'intérieur. Chaque table était couverte de quelque chose ressemblant à de la nourriture que les soldats mangeaient avec les doigts.

Nappa le conduisit vers une petite table où se trouvait déjà Raditz, assis sur un banc usé. Nappa prit place près de lui et lança un sourire ironique à Trunks.

« Attaque, gamin. », dit-il en riant.

Trunks regarda la nourriture étalée sur la table, essayant en vain de dissimuler son dégoût et surtout de réprimer sa nausée. Ça n'avait rien d'appétissant. On aurait dit qu'on avait tué un cheval, qu'on l'avait écorché, coupé en morceaux et qu'ensuite on l'avait laissé sur la table pendant une semaine. Sur la viande d'aspect douteux se trouvait une couche de substance gluante et grise qui ressemblait davantage à un produit du laboratoire de sa mère qu'à quelque chose de comestible. Il y avait aussi une espèce de gros pain carré près de la mixture et Trunks se réjouit de voir quelque chose d'un peu familier. A l'autre bout de la table se trouvait un grand seau. Comme ce qu'on pouvait voir aux autres tables, c'était là qu'on devait boire. Malheureusement, il n'y avait ni assiette, ni nappe, ni verre, ni rien dans ce genre.

Et le pire dans tout ça, aucun couvert qu'il aurait pu utiliser.

Il s'assit en silence en face des Saïyens qui mangeaient avec les doigts, dévorant comme s'ils se trouvaient à un buffet gratuit. Trunks se dit qu'il avait intérêt à ne respirer que par la bouche et il retira ses gants blancs qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il tendit alors la main vers un petit morceau de la viande et la détacha, refoulant un haut le cœur quand il vit que le morceau dégoulinait de quelque chose qui ressemblait bien trop à du sang.

L'adolescent le porta avec méfiance vers sa bouche mais son odorat protesta violemment avant même qu'il n'atteigne sa destination et il reposa le morceau de viande sur la table. Il soupira de déception en regardant Raditz et Nappa se régaler de ce lamentable repas. Le saïyen aux cheveux longs se contenta de rire de lui, la bouche pleine de viande saignante.

« Ce gosse est une putain de fille déguisée. », dit Raditz avec moquerie. « Même pas capable de manger comme un vrai homme. »

Nappa ricana en arrachant un énorme morceau de viande et en mordant dedans tandis que Trunks frémissait de dégoût. Il tendit la main vers le pain pour en rompre un morceau mais se rendit compte avec consternation que la chose était dure comme de la pierre.

« Tiens, petit. », dit le géant, surprenant Trunks en écrasant son poing sur le pain et en le brisant en morceaux. Le Saïyen en prit un morceau qu'il jeta dans sa bouche, le mâchant comme s'il s'agissait d'une chips. L'adolescent fit un lent acquiescement en signe de gratitude et saisit un petit bout de pain. Il le porta à sa bouche et essaya de le manger. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien mâcher une brique.

Malgré tout, il se força à mâcher tout en parcourant la table du regard. A sa grande surprise, il réalisa qu'enseveli sous un amas de viande à l'aspect pourrie, il y avait un petit morceau d'os. Les yeux de l'adolescent se relevèrent soudain vers les Saïyens assis en face de lui mais grâce à la montagne de nourriture devant eux et leurs voraces appétits, ils ne faisaient guère attention à lui. Trunks tendit la main vers le morceau d'os et d'un rapide mouvement du poignet, il le rompit. Il le releva et l'étudia : il était petit et pointu. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il reposa le pain dur comme de la pierre sur la table et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait. Il sortit alors la capsule de la machine à remonter le temps. Il la tenait dans une main avec laquelle il avait formé un poing fermé qui reposait sur la table. Il releva les yeux vers les Saïyens, toujours occupés à manger. L'adolescent s'empara avec sa main libre d'un autre petit morceau du pain et continua à en manger.

Raditz saisit le seau sur la table et le souleva. Il y but directement et le liquide coula des commissures de ses lèvres jusque sur son armure. Trunks fronça les sourcils à ce spectacle mais ne dit rien quand Raditz reposa le seau en le frappant sur la table. Il s'aperçut que Trunks était en train de le regarder et il lui lança un sourire narquois. « Rafraîchissant. », dit-il avec un ricanement moqueur. L'adolescent ne dit rien et ils reprirent leur repas, perdant la notion du temps.

« Alors que crois-tu que Végéta va penser de notre nouvelle mission ? », demanda Nappa avec la bouche pleine.

« Je ne sais pas mais vous avez intérêt à trouver un plan. », répondit Raditz.

Trunks baissa les yeux sur son poing, sachant qu'ils le suspecteraient s'il se levait et partait. Il se demanda silencieusement quoi faire et Raditz ajouta : « La première planète ne posera pas de problème mais la deuxième par contre, eh bien, j'en ai entendu parler de _cette_ planète. Liyana... » Il poussa un soupir moqueur. « Ça ne va pas être du gâteau. »

« Ça c'est sûr. On devra peut-être attendre d'être sous forme Ôzaru pour la conquérir. »

Raditz poussa un ricanement. « Nappa, je sais qu'ils sont forts mais aucune planète n'est une _telle_ menace pour nous. Soyons honnêtes. »

« Liyana ? Tu plaisantes ? Les Liyans sont des guerriers très respectés. Ils ne vont pas baisser les bras et mourir comme ces minables sur Dariya. Ce ne sera pas une purge typique. Il nous faudra une stratégie. », dit Nappa en faisant signe à Raditz de lui passer le seau pour qu'il puisse boire.

« Trop c'est trop. », dit Raditz avec dégoût en tendant le bras vers le seau qu'il prit d'une main. Il le balança pratiquement dans la figure de Nappa, sans la moindre précaution et Trunks remarqua avec répulsion que le liquide avait dégouliné le long du seau jusqu'à la "nourriture" qu'ils mangeaient.

« Cette mission à elle-seule va nous donner du fil à retordre. Et en plus, on nous demande de purger _encore une autre _planète, _et pour couronner ça_, de nous occuper de nos amis préférés dans l'univers qui nous pourchassent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. LE TOUT en respectant le délai de Zarbon. Malédiction ! » Raditz grogna de frustration. « Il y a des idiots ici qui passent leurs journées assis à ne rien faire et nous, Freezer nous donne tout le sale boulot ! »

Trunks était en train de bricoler la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps sous la table, réussissant presque à faire entrer l'os dans la petite vis qui maintenait le tout, heureux que les Saïyens soient quasiment en train de l'ignorer. Il écoutait attentivement malgré tout et ses yeux se relevèrent soudain piqués par la curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait savoir. « Qui sont ces ennemis dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler au fait ? »

« Une armée de bons à rien. », répondit Nappa d'un ton bourru. « Menés par un certain Arès. Il est pour eux ce que Végéta est pour nous. »

« Qui est-il ? », demanda Trunks, mettant l'os et la capsule de sa machine juste à côté de lui sur le banc. Il tendit la main vers un autre morceau de pain. Cela ravageait ses dents mais il avait besoin de _quelque chose_ dans son estomac.

Nappa approcha un gros morceau de viande de sa bouche et en arracha une bonne partie avec les dents. Il mâcha avec rage et impatience, le regard empli de colère. Trunks se tourna vers Raditz mais ce dernier était à nouveau en train de boire à même le seau. Enfin, Nappa déglutit, essuyant grossièrement sa bouche avec son avant-bras.

« Arès est le chef des derniers survivants Tsufuls. »

« Des quoi ? »

Raditz pouffa de rire. « L'avorton ne connaît même pas sa propre histoire. Comme c'est triste. »

Nappa leva juste les yeux au ciel et examina Trunks. « Les Tsufuls et les Saïyens ont autrefois mené une grande guerre pour la planète Végéta. Les Saïyens gagnèrent en devenant Ôzaru... »

« En devenant quoi ? »

« Oh, mais c'est vrai, il n'a pas de queue. », dit Raditz avec moquerie. « Pas étonnant qu'il ne sache pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Oh, tu veux parler de la transformation avec la lune ? », demanda Trunks, se rappelant que Gohan lui en avait parlé. Apparemment, cela avait été la seule solution pour vaincre Végéta quand il était arrivé sur Terre la première fois.

« La transformation avec la lune... », répéta Nappa avec un ricanement. « Gamin, tu ne connais pas le pouvoir de l'Ôzaru et la relation que nous, Saïyens, avons avec ce pouvoir. Alors n'en parle pas comme si tu le savais, hybride ! », grogna-t-il avec une subite colère qui surprit Trunks.

« Bon, d'accord. », dit Trunks en se calmant.

« En tout cas », continua Nappa avec impatience, « les Saïyens, nos ancêtres, se transformèrent en Ôzaru et ils détruisirent les Tsufuls. Ils anéantirent leur race pathétique... enfin c'est ce qu'ils crurent. Nos ancêtres ne le savaient pas à l'époque mais il y avait quelques Tsufuls qui étaient dans l'espace au moment de la bataille. Ils ont attendu leur vengeance pendant des générations et des générations. Comme ils n'étaient que quelques-uns, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre le puissant empire Saïyen que les ancêtres de Végéta avait créé. »

« Je vois. », dit Trunks patiemment, acquiesçant pour marquer sa compréhension et avide d'en apprendre davantage sur sa lignée et son peuple.

« Mais quand notre planète Végéta fut détruite, les Tsufuls survivants s'en réjouirent, les crapules. Ils crurent que justice leur avait été faite. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils restaient des survivants Saïyens... Nous. »

« Tu n'en fais pas partie, _toi_, hybride. », l'interrompit Raditz. Trunks se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que Raditz déchirait un autre morceau de viande et le jetait dans sa bouche.

« Ils n'auraient jamais appris notre existence si nous n'avions pas été envoyés en mission il y a longtemps alors que Végéta était encore enfant. Nous cherchions... Qu'est-ce que nous cherchions déjà ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Raditz qui esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Nous cherchions un soldat qui complotait contre Freezer. Freezer nous avait ordonné de le trouver et de le tuer et cela nous avait amenés directement aux Tsufuls survivants. Bien sûr nous ne le savions pas à l'époque. On avait décidé de laisser Végéta se charger des opérations, comme il n'était qu'un enfant. On pensait que ça lui ferait du bien et ça a bien marché. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir la vérité et trouver ce type. »

« Ouais ! C'est ça. Végéta était vraiment impressionnant pour un gamin... Il avait fait couiner ce mec avant de lui faire exploser la tête, ce sacré petit garnement. », rit Nappa. Trunks se tendit, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise d'entendre raconter que son père, encore enfant, comptait déjà des cadavres à son actif.

« Quel âge avait-il ? », demanda Trunks.

« A l'époque, juste un peu moins d'un cycle Saïyen. »

« Végéta était un bébé et il tuait déjà ? », demanda Trunks avec une totale incrédulité, s'imaginant qu'un cycle Saïyen était l'équivalent d'une année.

« Bien sur que non, idiot. Il avait juste un peu moins qu'_un_ cycle on t'a dit. », lança Raditz. Trunks fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'évidemment ils ne calculaient pas l'âge de la même façon que lui.

« Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ? »

« Il a eu trois cycles il n'y a pas longtemps. A cette occasion, on avait pris la soirée de libre pour fêter ça, gamin, et laisse-moi te dire qu'on a fêté ça. L'univers entier a dû nous entendre avec ces femmes, cette nuit. », dit Raditz avec un sourire ironique tandis que Nappa s'esclaffait.

« Ces filles étaient fantastiques ! Je n'avais jamais eu un meilleur coup. Dommage que Végéta ait gardé les plus jolies pour lui... », dit Nappa avec un soupir déçu.

« On aurait dû les garder en vie après les avoir baisées. C'est dur de trouver des catins de nos jours qui soient aussi volontaires et douées. », dit Raditz avec un rictus qui donna le frisson à Trunks. Il ignora les sous-entendus qu'ils faisaient et prit un autre morceau du pain dur comme de la pierre.

« Alors ça voudrait dire que j'ai environ deux cycles ? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité, essayant de voir s'il pouvait avoir une idée de leur âge.

Nappa haussa les épaules. « Ouais, tu as l'air d'avoir environ deux cycles. Lui, il en a quatre. Moi, cinq. »

« Vieil homme. », ironisa Raditz tandis que Trunks tirait ses conclusions. Il avait dix-huit ans, donc à peu près vingt ans, ce qui signifiait que Végéta devait approcher des trente ans. Si un cycle Saïyen équivalait bien à dix ans comme il le supposait, c'était la meilleure estimation qu'il pouvait faire. Il regarda plus attentivement Raditz et Nappa et leur trouva à tous deux l'air d'avoir trente ans. Cela devait être la force de l'âge à laquelle leurs corps s'accrochaient le plus longtemps possible.

« Arès ? », reprit enfin Trunks.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. », dit Nappa en se souvenant. « Finalement, Végéta a pulvérisé ce type et la nouvelle est arrivée aux oreilles d'Arès et de son père que le prince des Saïyens était encore en vie. Ils se sont tapis dans l'ombre pendant tout ce temps. Deux cycles entiers, juste à attendre. Nous laissant nous faire de plus en plus d'ennemis. Maintenant, Arès est leur nouveau leader, il recrute nos ennemis et ils se préparent pour une guerre. »

« Ils sont des centaines en train de se rassembler juste sous notre nez. », dit Raditz en hochant la tête. « La semaine dernière, ils ont saboté nos capsules spatiales pendant que nous étions en mission de surveillance pour Freezer. Ils ont failli avoir notre peau avec du gaz empoisonné. Nous avons juste pu revenir in extremis à la base mais impossible de finir la deuxième mission que nous avions. C'est pour ça que Freezer était si furieux. »

« Attends une minute, combien de temps dure une semaine pour vous exactement ? »

« Dix levers de soleil d'ici sur la base. Essaie de suivre, gamin. »

« Hmm... Je vois. Les Tsufuls, ah... », dit Trunks pensivement.

« Des vermines. », lança Nappa avec mépris. « Tous. Planqués dans l'ombre comme des lâches. Même pas capables de nous affronter face-à-face comme de vrais hommes. »

« Végéta ne pense pas qu'ils posent un problème ? »

« Végéta ne pense pas que beaucoup de choses posent problèmes. », dit Raditz avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « C'est ce qui lui attire des problèmes avec Freezer. »

Nappa grogna. « Au diable cette ordure ! », murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Soudain, il donna violemment du poing sur la table, faisant quasiment s'élever et retomber avec un bruit marécageux toute la "nourriture". Trunks fronça les sourcils et se remit à manger son pain de brique, analysant cette nouvelle information. Distraitement, il tendit la main pour attraper ses affaires afin de les dissimuler à nouveau à l'intérieur de sa combinaison.

Sauf qu'il ne sentit rien sur le banc à côté de lui

Essayant de ne pas extérioriser sa panique, il jeta un coup d'œil et son cœur reprit un rythme normal quand il vit que la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps et le petit éclat d'os avaient simplement roulé du banc. Il prit une profonde respiration et décida que c'était trop risqué. Il ferait mieux de tout ranger et de reporter à plus tard. Peut-être quand il serait dans la capsule spatiale et qu'il serait vraiment seul.

Trunks était en train de se pencher pour la ramasser quand une botte blanche s'écrasa sur la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps, la réduisant en miettes.

Pour lui, c'était comme si la botte lui avait aussi écrabouillé le cœur. Sa bouche s'assécha subitement.

_« Tu évites les ennuis, Trunks. »_

Effondré, l'adolescent releva lentement la tête et ses yeux bleus affligés rencontrèrent ceux de son père. Le regard de Végéta était froid, sombre et vide. Il portait une armure de combat flambant neuve et un détecteur vert, sa queue était maintenant solidement nouée autour de sa taille.

« Je t'ai manqué, gamin ? », demanda Végéta sur un ton ne trahissant aucune émotion et le visage impassible.

Trunks n'avait plus la force de répondre, il était sous le choc et il se sentit submergé par la peur et le désespoir comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie. Végéta ne lui laissa pas même la chance d'essayer de rassembler ses idées. Il rugit et le frappa violemment du dos de la main en plein visage, envoyant valser son détecteur. Nappa ignora la scène tandis que Raditz ricanait. Trunks resta à terre, grimaçant de douleur sous le coup que son père venait de lui asséner et essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_Comment vais-je rentrer à la maison maintenant ?,_ se demanda-t-il, horrifié à l'idée de laisser sa mère seule avec les cyborgs. Il sentit le désespoir s'emparer de lui jusqu'à presque l'étouffer et il lutta pour respirer. _Ils vont la trouver, la tuer et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi__** stupide**__ !_

« Hn. J'ignorais que j'avais frappé si fort. C'est bon à savoir. », remarqua Végéta avec curiosité. Il se pencha et empoigna Trunks par les cheveux, forçant le jeune à lever la tête et à arquer son dos, un peu comme Freezer l'avait fait avec lui. Végéta s'accroupit devant Trunks et plongea les yeux dans ceux plein de larmes de son fils.

« Alors tu as trouvé ça douloureux, hein, gamin ? », dit Végéta, prononçant sa question comme une constatation. Ses yeux étaient terrifiants ; Trunks n'y trouvait presque aucune trace de lucidité. L'adolescent se demanda distraitement si en fin de compte Freezer n'avait pas brisé son père quand Végéta poussa un soupir méprisant. « Eh bien, tu as tort, petit. Tu ignores tout de ce qu'est vraiment la souffrance. » Les yeux glacials, Végéta se pencha en avant pour être à la hauteur du visage de Trunks. « Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais honte devant Freezer et ses lieutenants, je te le jure, gamin. Je te montrerai ce que signifie vraiment ce mot quand je mettrai un terme à ta misérable existence et que je t'enverrai dans l'autre monde. »

Végéta repoussa la tête de Trunks sur le côté, se releva et passa au! dessus de lui. Il poussa les gants de Trunks et s'assit à sa place, tendant la main vers la nourriture. Raditz et Nappa n'entamèrent aucune discussion, tous deux voulant éviter de tester l'humeur volatile du prince. Végéta se mit alors à manger en silence et avec beaucoup plus de dignité et de raffinement que ses camarades Saïyens.

Trunks n'arrivait pas à bouger de là où il était, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la capsule écrasée près de lui. Il resta à la fixer un temps qui lui sembla très long jusqu'à ce que Végéta ne gronde. « Tu nous fais honte par terre, petit. Lève-toi immédiatement ou je te force à rester à terre de manière permanente. »

Le cœur en mille morceaux, Trunks tendit la main vers les restes de sa capsule. Il la recueillit avec la même tendresse qu'il avait eue pour la chaine et le pendentif qu'il portait religieusement. D'une main tremblante, il mit les débris à l'intérieur de sa combinaison, à l'abri sous son armure, ignorant la voix qui lui disait que cela ne servait plus à rien. Il se sentait aussi détruit que sa capsule et plus que jamais il avait besoin de l'avoir contre lui.

Trunks s'assit en état de choc à côté de son père, son détecteur en place, les mains serrées fortement sous la table. Nappa et Raditz ne mangeaient plus, tous deux attendant juste patiemment que Végéta ait fini de manger. Trunks avait l'impression de ne presque plus pouvoir respirer et il fixait d'un regard vide la nourriture devant lui en se demandant avec désespoir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

« Rapport. », ordonna Végéta sèchement après avoir avalé une bouchée de viande sanglante.

« Deux planètes. Une banale et insignifiante. Rithica. L'autre pourrait poser un sérieux problème. Liyana. », répondit mécaniquement Raditz.

Végéta se contenta de grogner et regarda Nappa. « Une race de guerrier comme nous. Mais pas aussi puissante. Étendue du problème ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore les rapports récents mais les Liyans ont la réputation d'être des guerriers valeureux. J'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de t'attendre. Nous aurons besoin d'une stratégie pour nous occuper d'eux. »

« Des nouvelles d'Arès ? », demanda Végéta, faisant un geste vers le seau sur la table. Trunks le saisit de ses mains tremblantes et le passa à son père. Végéta le vit mais ne fit aucune remarque quand il prit le seau et l'inclina pour y boire. Il le fit avec beaucoup plus de raffinement que Nappa ou Raditz.

« Rien. Il se fait oublier. »

Végéta reposa le seau sur la table et réfléchit un instant avant de se lever. « Très bien. Levez-vous. On part _maintenant_. », ordonna-t-il rudement, lançant à tous trois un regard autoritaire.

« Oui, Végéta. », répondirent en chœur Raditz et Nappa en se levant. Ils prirent tous deux la direction de leurs capsules spatiales mais Trunks resta assis. Végéta tourna son intense regard vers son fils.

« Que se passe-t-il, gamin ? Tu as l'air abattu. La vie d'un Saïyen n'est-elle pas la magnifique aventure que tu attendais ? », demanda Végéta d'un ton menaçant. Trunks tressaillit à ces mots et baissa le regard, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. «Tu aurais dû faire attention à ce que tu as souhaité, petit. Maintenant, bouge tes jambes ou je te les arrache. Compris ? », lança Végéta d'un ton rageur.

Trunks se leva lentement et suivit Végéta, le cœur lourd et des larmes plein les yeux. Sa seule consolation était qu'au moins, il avait encore le médicament contre le virus cardiaque de Goku. Il pourrait encore faire une différence. Oui, il pouvait encore sauver la Terre de son horrible destin dans cette ligne temporelle.

Même s'il ne pouvait plus la sauver dans la sienne.

* * *

_9 juin 2012_

_Traduction : Dimitrova et Shaya10_

_Chapitre 5 sur 23 - publication tous les 15 jours  
_

_Oeuvre originale : Point of No Return de Niteryde  
_

_**On attend avec impatience vos avis de lecteurs !**  
_


	6. Leçons de survie

**Point de Non Retour**

**Auteur : Niteryde**

_Traduction : Dimitrova et Shaya10_

**Chapitre 6 - Leçons de survie**

A peine la porte de sa capsule spatiale s'était-elle fermée que Trunks jura et frappa du poing contre le mur latéral, y laissant une marque. Il enleva son détecteur et le laissa tomber à ses pieds avant de se frotter les yeux avec deux de ses doigts. Le stress, la tension, l'atmosphère, tout cela commençait à l'affecter. Sa propre stupidité, plus que tout, le rongeait et il se repentait encore et encore d'avoir été si irréfléchi et impatient avec la capsule de sa machine à remonter le temps.

« Il y a un _problème_, hybride ? », demanda la voix de Raditz par le haut-parleur. En l'entendant, Trunks sursauta car il avait oublié qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre les uns les autres.

« Euh, non, désolé. », répondit timidement Trunks en écartant ses cheveux lavande de devant ses yeux. Sa main se mit légèrement à trembler et il la fixa avec méfiance, serrant les poings pour que cela cesse. Il transpirait maintenant et il dut s'essuyer le front avec son avant-bras.

Oui, cela commençait _vraiment_ à l'affecter.

Soudain, des lumières qui clignotaient sur le panneau de contrôle de sa capsule spatiale attirèrent son attention. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot et put distinguer Végéta et Nappa en train de parler, debout près de leurs capsules spatiales. Plus exactement, Nappa parlait et Végétait l'écoutait attentivement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Comme s'il se sentait observé, Végéta se tourna soudain vers la capsule spatiale de Trunks et immédiatement, l'adolescent se jeta en arrière pour être hors de vue, baissant les yeux sur les commandes de son vaisseau.

Son angoisse et son désespoir s'évanouirent quand il réalisa que juste là, sous ses doigts, il avait le pouvoir de changer de trajectoire... à condition de découvrir comment changer les coordonnées pour la Terre...

Il se concentra en plissant les yeux et examina les commandes. Il y avait plusieurs voyants lumineux et d'innombrables boutons difficiles à identifier. Trunks prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil à travers sa fenêtre ovale et vit la capsule spatiale de Nappa se refermer derrière lui. Végéta, par contre, se tenait toujours au même endroit.

Et le prince fixait son vaisseau.

Trunks se jeta à nouveau au fond de son siège, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers les commandes.

Essayer d'entrer à la main des coordonnées, ce qui risquait très probablement d'échouer, ou accompagner son père non pas pour une mais pour _deux_ missions d'extermination ?

Allait-il oser ?

Sa main se remit à trembler quand il la tendit vers le tableau de bord. Trunks fronça les sourcils et serra fortement le poing, souhaitant faire cesser ce tremblement. Il battit des paupières quand de la sueur tomba dans ses yeux et il jura silencieusement en l'essuyant de son autre main.

Il décida de foncer et d'appuyer un bouton.

_« Système de communication désactivé. »_

Trunks battit des cils et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose d'autre arrive mais rien ne se passa.

« Raditz ? », appela-t-il à haute voix, méfiant. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il essaya à nouveau. « Nappa ? Vous êtes-là ? »

Aucune réponse. L'esprit de Trunks se mit à s'emballer et il ressentit une lueur d'espoir. S'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre alors il pouvait tenter une commande vocale.

« Destination ? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

_« Destination fixée : Rithica, galaxie n°13 du secteur nord. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; c'était cela la clef ! Il allait se mettre à parler pour fixer une nouvelle destination quand il fut projeté en arrière au fond de son siège par l'accélération de la capsule spatiale qui décollait. Il serra les dents le temps de s'y habituer. Maintenant, ses deux mains tremblaient et Trunks les serra fortement. Il aurait pu se questionner davantage sur son anxiété mais il était trop préoccupé par cette possibilité d'échapper à la folie qui régnait dans le monde de son père.

« Ordinateur, changement de destination pour la planète Terre. », ordonna l'adolescent d'une voix ferme.

_« Autorisation de changement de destination refusée. »_

« Merde ! », cria Trunks avec colère, donnant du poing dans sa cuisse. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un grognement, les coudes sur les genoux. Il passa ses mains sur ses cheveux et resta dans cette position pendant des heures.

_Qu'est-ce je vais faire ?_, se demanda-t-il avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait _pas_ participer activement à ces exterminations. Y participer ferait de lui un monstre exactement comme les cyborgs de son époque... Trunks refusait de blesser des êtres innocents juste parce que Freezer le lui demandait. L'adolescent laissa glisser ses mains et y enfouit son visage.

Végéta allait lui ordonner de le faire et lui désobéir allait immanquablement entraîner de sérieux problèmes. C'était soit il suivait les ordres de son père, soit il devait se préparer à se battre avec lui, potentiellement jusqu'à la mort.

Trunks grogna dans ses mains une nouvelle fois. Son père pouvait peut-être être un salaud froid et sans coeur mais Trunks était incapable de lever la main sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

_« Changement de destination entrée par Végéta, soldat de troisième rang. »_, dit l'ordinateur de sa voix monotone, faisant sursauter Trunks. _« Chargement des coordonnées en cours. »_

Trunks regarda dehors par la fenêtre de la capsule spatiale et il put voir deux autres capsules voler juste devant la sienne. Cela dissipa un peu sa peur que Végéta ait seulement changé la destination de _sa_ capsule spatiale. L'adolescent soupira et se concentra sur la vue pour distraire son esprit de ce qu'il allait faire après. Il était à nouveau saisi par l'immensité de l'univers. Si grand, si infini... tellement vide. Quelque part là-dehors se trouvait une petite planète bleue qui abritait tout ce que Trunks aimait.

Il se fit la promesse que quoiqu'il arrive, il sauverait cette petite planète bleue.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures, ils atterrirent. Trunks inspira profondément quand la porte de sa capsule spatiale s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle et étrange planète. Il avait décidé de faire semblant d'accepter de participer à l'extermination mais sans tuer personne. Comment il y parviendrait, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Trunks prit son détecteur et s'extirpa de sa capsule spatiale en même temps que Raditz. Nappa et Végéta foulaient déjà le sol de la nouvelle planète. Tous deux regardaient autour d'eux en silence et lui tournaient le dos. Les yeux noirs de Végéta examinaient le paysage. Trunks vit des lumières défiler sur le détecteur vert de son père et il réalisa que tous deux tentaient de repérer des traces de menace éventuelle. Trunks regarda autour de lui : la planète était majoritairement désertique et couverte de ce qui semblait être du sable. Sous ses pieds, le sable était noir. Trunks leva les yeux vers le ciel mais il n'y avait pas de lumière provenant d'un soleil ; seule la lumière des étoiles les éclairaient. L'air nocturne était froid et glaçait Trunks jusqu'aux os.

« La voie est libre. », dit Nappa, avant de se tourner vers le plus petit Saïyen du groupe. « Végéta, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi nous sommes-nous arrêtés sur cette planète ? », demanda-t-il tandis que Raditz et Trunks les rejoignaient pour former à eux quatre, un petit cercle. Végéta ne regardait aucun d'entre eux, il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Trunks essuya la sueur de son front en attendant patiemment les ordres de son père.

Finalement, le prince grogna et les regarda. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à parler avec un ton relativement patient. « Nous ne pouvons pas remplir nos missions pour Freezer tant que nos détecteurs ne sont pas à nouveau opérationnels. Je me suis arrêté ici pour que cela soit fait. »

« Comment, Végéta ? », dit Raditz avec curiosité.

« Ne surchauffe pas ton cerveau avec ça, Raditz. », répondit le prince Saïyen avec un sourire narquois. « Bon, maintenant. Toi et Nappa, partez et... allez vous relaxer un moment. » Végéta redirigea son regard sur Trunks et tout à coup son sourire devint sinistre. Trunks se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. « J'emmène le gamin avec moi et nous nous chargerons de cette affaire. »

« Oh, c'est pas marrant, Végéta. Il n'y a rien à faire dans le coin. », dit Nappa sur un ton dangereusement proche de la pleurnicherie tandis que Raditz éclatait de rire.

« Allons, mon grand, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié la taverne d'Uvi sur la face ouest de cette planète ! », dit Raditz avec un sourire sarcastique, en donnant une tape dans le dos de Nappa.

« Oh, mais c'est vrai ! », rit Nappa, les yeux soudain brillants d'excitation. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller, bordel ! »

Végéta rit et hocha un peu la tête, faisant soudain penser à Trunks à un père amusé par les pitreries de ses enfants. L'adolescent esquissa un petit sourire, le coeur attendri à ce spectacle. « Bande d'idiots, vous ne changerez jamais. », dit le prince avec un amusement évident dans la voix. « Allez vous amuser. Vous m'entendrez quand nos détecteurs seront reconnectés. »

Raditz rit et Nappa poussa un hurlement enthousiaste, ensuite, tous deux décollèrent. Trunks les regarda s'éloigner dans les airs avant de retourner les yeux vers son père. Végéta était toujours en train de le fixer et son regard était sombre comme jamais. Trunks épongea une nouvelle fois la sueur de son front, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé par son père.

« Alors... où allons-nous exactement ? », demanda Trunks, nerveux.

Végéta l'étudia encore quelques instants et Trunks dû réunir toute sa volonté pour ne pas détourner le regard. Finalement, Végéta esquissa un sourire ironique. « Sur cette planète se trouve un individu qui possède suffisamment d'intelligence et d'habileté pour rétablir les communications de nos détecteurs conformément à _mes_ spécifications. Il me doit une faveur et c'est ce que je veux de lui. C'est un... _ami_. », dit le prince dont le sourire s'élargit.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Trunks se sentit très sceptique. Il acquiesça quand même. « C'est dans quelle direction ? »

« Par là. », dit Végéta, faisant un signe de la tête. Trunks s'attendait à ce que Végéta décolle en premier pour pouvoir le suivre mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le prince se tourner simplement et se mettre à marcher dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée.

« On n'y va pas en volant ? », demanda Trunks, se dépêchant de rattraper son père pour marcher à ses côtés. Il battit des paupières quand de la sueur lui coula à nouveau dans les yeux. Comme c'était étrange alors qu'il faisait si froid sur cette planète. Il l'attribua au stress. Il essuya à nouveau sa sueur.

« Je veux admirer le paysage, gamin. », dit Végéta sur un ton que Trunks ne put déchiffrer. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui et n'y vit rien que d'infinies étendues de sable noir. Il déglutit, se demandant si son père avait perdu la raison pour de bon.

Soudain, Végéta posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa violemment en avant. « Reste devant moi, gamin. », grogna Végéta. « On ne sait jamais quelles créatures rôdent et ton manque de vigilance dépasse l'entendement. »

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit Trunks automatiquement en marchant à présent quelques pas devant son père.

Les mains de Trunks se remirent à trembler à cause du stress. Il était en train de cheminer au beau milieu de nulle part sur une planète obscure et froide et son père marchait juste derrière lui. Pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'impression qu'il était en train d'avancer sur la planche aux requins. Il serra les poings fortement pour arrêter de trembler, ce qui fit ricaner Végéta derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du noir. », dit Végéta. Sans aucun motif, son ton fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Trunks.

« Non. », dit Trunks, en hochant la tête.

« Un vrai Saïyen ne craint rien, pas même la mort. », déclara Végéta à l'adolescent, presque sur le ton d'un sermon. Trunks sourit un peu à cela, imaginant tout au fond de lui que c'est ainsi que Végéta lui parlerait s'il savait qui il était en réalité.

Ils marchèrent en silence, cheminant péniblement dans le sable. Trunks passa la main dans ses cheveux maintenant trempés de sueur, se sentant fatigué. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade. Pour se distraire de cette pensée, il décida de briser la monotonie et d'essayer d'entamer une conversation après plus d'un kilomètre à travers ce sombre désert.

« Donc, ces détecteurs, ce sont aussi des appareils de communication ? »

« Les meilleurs de leur espèce. », répondit Végéta d'un ton circonspect.

« Alors pourquoi avons-nous besoin de quelqu'un pour les réparer ? »

« Parce que j'ai désactivé tous nos détecteurs et que je les ai éteints. Même le tien. Même s'il est neuf, je n'ai pas activé le mode d'inter-communication dessus. »

Trunks fronça les sourcils, confus. « Mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas juste activer... »

« Ça suffit comme ça, gamin. », dit Végéta, interrompant sèchement Trunks. « C'est à mon tour de poser les questions. »

« D'accord... », dit Trunks d'une voix méfiante, se crispant avec appréhension.

« Veux-tu que je t'apprenne les leçons essentielles de survie dans l'univers, mon garçon ? »

« Oui, oui. J'aimerais beaucoup. », répondit Trunks avec passion, se relaxant maintenant et commençant à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Avec son père à quelques pas derrière lui, très peu de choses pouvaient lui arriver.

Végéta ricana devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. « Eh bien, la première chose que tu dois savoir c'est de ne jamais rien faire pour quelqu'un d'autre sans obtenir quelque chose en retour. Je ne te dirai rien, gamin, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit comment tu peux cacher ton niveau de puissance. »

« Oh, eh bien, c'est une technique simple. », dit Trunks avec un sourire en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son père par dessus son épaule. Végéta leva juste un sourcil, les yeux impénétrables. Trunks retourna les yeux devant lui et continua à avancer avec difficulté. « Il faut juste être complètement en phase avec son énergie vitale et se concentrer jusqu'à pouvoir la contrôler entièrement. Une fois que tu la contrôles, alors tu peux l'enfermer à l'intérieur de toi et personne ne pourra la détecter. »

« C'est une technique simple mais incroyablement utile. », dit Végéta, derrière lui. « Où l'as-tu apprise ? »

Trunks fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux au sol. « De mon maître. Il m'a appris cette technique. », dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi tant de tristesse, gamin ? Il t'a bien formé. Il doit être fier. »

« Il est mort il y a quelque temps. », dit Trunks avec une moue quand une douleur familière resserra son étau sur son cœur.

« Eh, ne t'en fais pas. », dit Végéta d'une voix étonnement bienveillante et pleine d'empathie. « C'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi, maintenant... je le promets. »

Trunks sourit. Peut-être que c'était le bon côté de Végéta que sa mère avait vu. Oui, peut-être que toute cette expérience ne serait pas si négative après tout. « Merci, Végéta. », dit-il, sincère.

Végéta sourit. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Maintenant, écoute, j'ai une autre question pour toi. »

« Envoie. »

« Dis-moi, hybride... pensais-tu _vr__aiment_ que Nappa ne me dirait pas que tu nous avais menti au sujet de ta puissance ? »

Lentement, Trunks s'arrêta, le souffle coupé, tandis que les paroles de son père se répétaient haut et fort dans son esprit.

Il savait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ? », demanda la voix nonchalante de son père derrière lui.

« Ce qu'a raconté Nappa n'est pas vrai. », dit Trunks, essayant de ne pas laisser filtrer son désespoir dans sa voix alors même qu'il sentait dans son dos le souffle brûlant de la colère de son père. « Je ne suis pas... »

Végéta lança un grondement plein de fureur, il saisitTrunks par le bras et lui fit faire volte-face. Avant même que Trunks ne puisse lui opposer une quelconque défense, Végéta lui porta de cruels coups de poings au visage qui projetèrent l'adolescent au sol, envoyant voler au loin son détecteur. Trunks toussa, son corps se mit soudain à trembler et du sang s'écoula de son nez. Surpris, il battit des cils et secoua la tête, réalisant enfin que quelque chose ne cadrait vraiment pas. Il se sentait éteint, comme s'il n'avait plus du tout de force. Il essaya lentement de se relever mais cela lui demanda une quantité d'efforts extraordinaire.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta tournait autour de lui, tel un requin qui avait senti du sang.

« Tu nous as menti sur ta vraie puissance. Comme par hasard, tu es tombé sur nous lors d'une banale mission d'extermination, une semaine après qu'Arès ait manqué une tentative d'assassinat sur moi et mes hommes. Tu m'as pris pour un sacré imbécile, gamin. »

Trunks releva les yeux avec précaution, juste à temps pour voir Végéta abattre son pied rudement sur son sternum, le plaquant à nouveau au sol. Trunks hurla de douleur à l'impact, le violent coup de son père fissurant le plastron de son armure. L'adolescent grimaça et leva les yeux vers son père mais les yeux de Végéta étaient froids et impitoyables.

« Tu montres beaucoup trop d'inquiétude pour mon bien-être. Tu montres beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour les Tsufuls, comme pour chercher à savoir ce que nous pensons d'eux. Puis tu joues avec ton _jouet_ technologique et tu pleures presque quand je le détruis. Qu'est-ce que c'était, petit ? Un dispositif d'espionnage pour les Tsufuls ? », ironisa-t-il.

« NON ! C'était quelque chose que ma mère m'avait donné ! », cria instinctivement Trunks, horrifié par la conclusion à laquelle son père était arrivé. Son plan de rejoindre les Saïyens était en train de lui exploser à la figure. L'adolescent essaya désespérément de rassembler ses forces pour enlever le pied de son père de sa poitrine mais ses yeux s'emplirent de panique quand il réalisa que c'était en vain. Végéta pencha la tête avec curiosité en regardant l'adolescent à ses pieds, voyant clairement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Oh et j'allais oublier. Tu devrais _vraiment_ faire plus attention à ce que tu manges, gamin. », dit Végéta tandis qu'un sourire sinistre s'élargissait à nouveau sur son visage.

« Tu m'as... e_mpoisonné._.. ? », balbutia Trunks complètement incrédule. Végéta jeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire à cette accusation.

« Accorde-moi plus de mérite que ça, gamin. Il n'y a aucun honneur à empoisonner quelqu'un. C'est même un acte lâche, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Végéta leva alors son pied de la poitrine de Trunks et avec un ricanement, il écrasa sa botte sur le poignet de son fils, le brisant instantanément. Il rit méchamment quand Trunks se retint de hurler, ne laissant qu'un sifflement à travers ses dents trahir son agonie et agrippant son avant-bras. L'adolescent ramena précautionneusement sa main et son poignet devant lui. Ses doigts se convulsaient, incontrôlables, après ce coup. Il serra les dents et tenta de s'asseoir, mais réalisa qu'il en était incapable.

Végéta continuait à décrire des cercles autour de lui comme un chat jouant avec une souris. Le prince se pourlécha les lèvres avec impatience, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

« Ce pain que tu as mangé contenait un minéral qui absorbe toute ta force. Plus tu es fort, plus il te diminue. Freezer nous oblige à en consommer pour nous apprendre à survivre à la dure. » Le prince sourit. « Mes hommes et moi, par contre, nous y sommes habitués. J'ai ordonné à Nappa de t'en faire prendre pour t'endurcir et c'est alors qu'il m'a mis au courant de ton petit secret. Et laisse-moi te dire, gamin, je n'aime pas les secrets. »

Trunks réalisa tout et sa bouche s'assécha. Végéta avait découvert qu'il cachait sa vraie puissance, l'avait catalogué comme une menace et l'avait emmené dans ce lieu pour l'exécuter.

Et avec sa puissance et son _ki_ complètement à sec, Trunks ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

« Je t'ai recueilli, espèce de moins que rien d'hybride. », lança Végéta, plantant sa botte droit sur la gorge de son fils. Trunks avait du mal à respirer, il toussa et essaya immédiatement de se libérer du pied de son père. « Je t'ai donné une armure. Je me suis porté garant de toi devant _Freezer_, malédiction. ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIES ? », s'écria Végéta. « En te moquant de moi et en travaillant pour mes ennemis derrière mon dos ? »

Trunks tendit désespérément sa main valide vers la jambe de son père, son visage devenant écarlate alors qu'il se débattait pour respirer. En dernier recourt, il ferma fortement les yeux et essaya de se transformer en Super-Saïyen mais sans résultat. Il était faible et ne pouvait réunir l'énergie nécessaire.

« Tu insultes mon intelligence, petit. », dit Végéta d'un ton froid et vide en fixant l'adolescent à ses pieds dans le sable, les poings serrés. Trunks loucha vers lui, une main sur la botte de son père. Il ne pouvait pas la faire bouger ; cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être une enclume d'acier sur sa gorge. « Tu es avec les Tsufuls et chaque respiration que tu prends est une offense à mon honneur de Prince des Saïyens. »

« Je ne suis pas avec eux ! », articula Trunks, s'agrippant désespérément à la jambe de son père maintenant pour se dégager. Sa vision commençait à se troubler, devenant floue et nette par instant. Il était dangereusement près de perdre conscience.

« MENTEUR ! », rugit furieusement Végéta. Il ôta sa botte de la gorge de Trunks, qui aspira une quantité désespérée d'air pour soulager la brûlure de ses poumons. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Végéta écrasa impitoyablement du pied le poignet brisé de Trunks. Trunks cria si fort que ses poumons lui firent mal et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Même les cyborgs avaient été rapides à lui faire perdre conscience sous leurs coups. Son père, par contre, fonctionnait à l'inverse.

Tu ES des leurs ! », gronda Végéta. « Tu es là pour t'infiltrer et fournir des informations à nos ennemis, espèce de menteur et d'ordure hybride ! Attendais-tu que j'ai le dos tourné pour libérer ta vraie puissance et me détruire pour de bon, sale lâche ? Ou le plan était de me conduire jusqu'à Arès afin qu'il puisse finir le boulot lui-même ? Alors, c'était ça, gamin ? »

« NON ! JE SUIS avec vous ! Je le jure ! », s'écria Trunks. Ses cheveux lavande étaient collés à son front par la sueur tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux sombres et impitoyables de son père. « Je suis de ton côté, Végéta ! »

Végéta fixait Trunks sans la moindre expression de compassion pour la souffrance du garçon à ses pieds. Trunks reposait partiellement sur le flanc, agrippant son bras blessé. Il soufflait en exhalant, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler sa douleur. Même en cet instant, il lui restait encore quelques bribes de son désir inconscient d'impressionner son père.

« Arrête tes mensonges, gamin. Allons droit au but. Nous pouvons faire ça de façon facile ou de façon difficile. C'est toi qui choisis. »

Le regard de Végéta était menaçant tandis qu'il levait la paume de sa main droite de sorte qu'il visait directement le visage de l'adolescent. Les yeux de Trunks s'écarquillèrent quand la main de son père se mit à briller. « Dis-moi où est Ares et je ferai en sorte que ta mort soit rapide et sans souffrance... Hum. Et on ose dire que je ne sais pas faire preuve de _clémence_. », dit Végéta avec un ricanement sombre et sans joie.

D'instinct, Trunks cria : « JE NE SUIS PAS UN ALLIÉ DES TSUFULS ! »

Avec un tss, Végéta fit un hochement de tête désapprobateur.

« Mauvaise réponse. », dit-il, la voix dénuée d'émotion. Il déplaça sa main et tira.

Trunks hurla, à l'agonie, roulant sur le côté et serrant fort le bras sur lequel Végéta venait juste de lancer une boule d'énergie à bout portant. C'était le même bras que son poignet fracturé. La décharge d'énergie brûla rapidement le tissus de sa combinaison d'entraînement noire et pénétra sa chair. Il se mit à trembler et la sueur coula à nouveau dans ses yeux tandis que sa peau à vif se se couvrait de cloques, ressemblant à de la colle rose séchée en train de s'écailler. L'adolescent ravala sa douleur et serra les dents, l'odeur de sa propre chair brûlée lui donnant la nausée.

D'un brutal coup de pied dans les côtes, Végéta força Trunks à se retourner à nouveau sur le dos. Trunks ouvrit grand la bouche quand Végéta appuya à nouveau sa botte fermement sur sa gorge.

« Envie de changer de réponse maintenant ? », demanda le prince Saïyen avec un sourire narquois.

« Non. », siffla Trunks, respirant fort et tremblant, la main sur la botte de son père qui heureusement, n'appuyait pas aussi fort que précédemment. « Je ne suis pas avec eux. »

Végéta contempla l'adolescent pendant un instant suspendu, avant de finalement fermer les yeux et soupirer. « Je pensais que tu pourrais être des nôtres le jour où nous renverserions Freezer. Tu m'as déçu, gamin. », dit Végéta d'un ton qui semblait presque empli de regret. Trunks leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise. « Avec le potentiel que tu avais. C'est vraiment dommage... »

Le prince leva la paume de la main à la hauteur du visage de Trunks. L'adolescent battit des paupières quand au creux de la main de son père se mit à briller à nouveau une dangereuse énergie jaune. L'adolescent pouvait sentir que cette fois, l'énergie que son père était en train de concentrer était létale. Cette décharge-là ne serait pas un avertissement. Il savait bien qu'il ne resterait rien de sa tête si le coup partait.

Les lèvres de Végéta se retroussèrent en un cruel sourire. Avec la lumière émise par sa main, il formait un spectacle terrifiant. « Passe le bonjour à Freezer de ma part quand il te rejoindra dans l'autre dimension, gamin. »

A la vitesse de la lumière, une idée traversa l'esprit de l'adolescent. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Trunks s'écria : « Mon père a servi le tien ! Il était loyal envers le roi, comme je le suis envers toi ! »

Les yeux de Végéta étincelèrent à ces mots. Avant que Trunks n'ait le temps de réaliser son erreur, Végéta lui asséna un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Trunks perdit conscience pendant un bref instant, avant de lentement battre des cils, étourdi par le coup.

« D'abord, tu essaies de me prendre pour un idiot et maintenant, tu mêles mon père à tout cela. Là, tu m'as vraiment mis en colère, gamin. », vociféra Végéta, décrivant à nouveau des cercles autour de lui, les yeux noirs pleins de rage. « J'allais mettre un terme à tes souffrances mais à présent, je crois plutôt me faire le plaisir de te mettre en pièces. Alors dis-moi, quel membre veux-tu perdre en premier ? »

« Je ne mens pas. », dit Trunks, en crachant du sang, tandis que son corps tremblait dans le sable. Il leva la tête, sonné, et sa vision était trouble mais elle lui revenait par intermittence. Il regarda son père entre ses paupières à demi fermées.

« La vérité... je te la montrerai... »

Végéta rit fort en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Oh, gamin, tu me fais rire ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas tué quelqu'un d'amusant comme... comme... »

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il regarda l'adolescent. Ses yeux se plissèrent de curiosité devant ce que le garçon lui tendait d'une main tremblante. Cela ressemblait à une chaîne et pendant un instant, Végéta crut entrevoir quelque chose de terriblement familier sur le pendentif qui y était suspendu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », siffla Végéta, en arrachant la chaîne de la main de Trunks. Il examina rapidement la chaîne avant de poser les yeux sur le pendentif. Il le rapprocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Impossible. », murmura-t-il. Le motif lui était très familier.

« L'emblème royal... », dit Trunks d'une voix étouffée, avant de s'écrouler à nouveau dans le sable à bout de force. Il battit des paupières et leva les yeux vers les étoiles, reconnaissant pour ce bref répit.

« Je sais ce que c'est ! », rétorqua Végéta, fusillant du regard l'adolescent. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment un petit merdeux comme toi a pu mettre la main sur une chose pareille ? REPONDS-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT, GAMIN ! », hurla-t-il, avant d'écraser brutalement sa botte à nouveau sur le sternum de Trunks, fissurant le plastron de son armure et manquant de peu de briser le sternum de l'adolescent avec. Ce coup arracha à Trunks un hurlement de douleur et lui fit cracher du sang. Il avait du mal à respirer tandis qu'il regardait son père au dessus de lui à travers ses yeux voilés de larmes.

« C'était à mon père. », lança Trunks avec colère. « Ma mère me l'avait donné. Elle m'avait dit de te servir, si nous nous rencontrions. Mon père était loyal envers le roi. »

Végéta regarda fixement Trunks pendant un instant, avant de retourner le regard sur le pendentif entre ses mains. Il enleva son pied de la poitrine de son fils et passa son pouce sur la gravure de l'emblème royal de son père et de ses ancêtres.

_Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce garçon ait mis la main sur l'emblème royal de ma famille tout seul,_ se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils pensivement. _Comment alors peut-il l'avoir acquis ?_

L'esprit de Végéta s'emballait. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait ce garçon alors le père du garçon avait _dû_ être en rapport avec le sien. Le Roi Végéta. Évidemment, le roi avait dû avoir confiance en ce dernier pour lui avoir permis d'être assez prêt pour voir l'emblème de la famille royale des Saïyens. Cet emblème n'était porté que par le roi et le prince sur leurs armures et nulle part d'autre.

Le garçon ne pouvait pas être allié avec les Tsufuls. L'emblème avait été créé quand le tout premier Roi Végéta avait été couronné, juste après que les Saïyens se soient approprié la planète. Les Tsufuls n'étaient déjà plus depuis longtemps.

_Est-ce possible ?_ Végéta tourna son regard perçant vers Trunks et le dévisagea un long moment. Ses yeux sombres le scrutaient, méditatifs. Il revint au pendentif. _Etait-il possible que le père de ce garçon ait vraiment travaillé pour le mien ?_

Trunks prit une inspiration en tremblant, profitant de la distraction de son père pour glisser sa main valide à l'intérieur de son armure brisée. Il palpa avec les doigts et fut rassuré de sentir que ce qui restait de son armure avait servi à protéger le médicament pour le virus cardiaque de Goku.

Il laissa sa main reposer sur sa poitrine quand Végéta lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Trunks soutint son regard avec méfiance, contractant son corps dans l'éventualité d'une autre attaque. S'y préparant.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Végéta ne grogne. Il regarda à nouveau le pendentif et caressa encore lentement la gravure avec le pouce. « Me jurerais-tu loyauté, gamin, sur l'honneur de ton père ? », demanda finalement Végéta d'une voix grave. Trunks se sentit envahi par le soulagement à ces paroles de son père et il esquissa un faible sourire.

« Oui, je mourrais pour toi. », dit Trunks avec une conviction absolue, pensant chacun de ses mots. Végéta retourna immédiatement le regard vers lui, levant un sourcil curieux et légèrement abasourdi par ces paroles. Le prince chercha dans les yeux bleus de l'adolescent une quelconque trace de mensonge et fut profondément stupéfait de ne pas en trouver.

Finalement, il fit un lent acquiescement pour marquer son accord. « Très bien. Ton père a servi le mien et maintenant tu peux à ton tour me servir. Je te trouverai peut-être une utilité, gamin. », dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Trunks se laissa retomber dans le sable, la respiration accélérée, et il remercia silencieusement sa mère encore et encore.

« Merci, Végéta. », dit Trunks d'une voix lasse.

« Tais-toi et lève-toi immédiatement avant que je ne change d'avis. », ordonna Végéta. Il jeta la chaine qui atterrit sur la poitrine de Trunks. L'adolescent tendit sa main droite vers elle et la serra fort dans son poing. Végéta croisa les bras et regarda avec sévérité Trunks essayer péniblement de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il leva le sourcil quand Trunks retomba dans le sable, étreignant douloureusement son bras gauche.

Trunks s'assit dans le sable, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'il essuyait encore une fois la sueur de ses yeux, il entendit Végéta laisser échapper un sifflement de frustration.

« Tes blessures sont toutes sans gravité. Maintenant, lève-toi, gamin. Nous devons aller nous occuper de nos détecteurs. », dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Trunks serra les dents et se força à se relever sous le regard de Végéta. Le prince grogna quand l'adolescent se tint à nouveau debout, avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner. Trunks suivit son père des yeux, traversé par un mélange d'émotions. Épuisé, il tendit son bras valide et essuya le sang de son visage. Il cracha une gorgée de sang dans le sable avant d'examiner son bras gauche. La douleur de ses brûlures s'était atténuée mais son poignet irradiait d'une douleur lancinante et enflait, comprimant le gant. Il soupira et remit sa chaîne, adressant encore une fois un remerciement silencieux à sa mère.

Trunks leva les yeux juste à temps pour attraper le détecteur rouge qui fusait en direction de son visage.

« Tu ferais bien de suivre mon rythme, gamin, ou je te laisse en arrière.. »

Sur ces mots, une brillante aura bleue explosa autour de Végéta, créant un vortex de sable noir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Saïyen pur décolla, s'éloignant à toute allure.

Trunks grogna, soudain férocement déterminé à prouver sa valeur aux yeux de son père. Il avait (très douloureusement) gagné la confiance de Végéta pour l'instant, mais il était loin, très loin, d'avoir gagné quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler à du respect de la part de l'orgueilleux prince.

Une seconde plus tard, il s'élança dans les airs à sa suite, gardant son bras gauche près de lui tandis qu'il rattrapait son père. Végéta volait bas, à moins de deux mètres du sol, soufflant au passage le sable qu'il survolait. Trunks le suivait. Il était toujours épuisé et même voler était harassant.

Ils volèrent en silence, Trunks essayant d'ignorer les implications très concrètes de sa condition physique. Sans l'atout de sa force de Super-Saïyen, il était à la merci de son père. L'adolescent serra les dents quand il réalisa qu'il n'était plus en position de désobéir à aucun ordre de Végéta. Le Saïyen avait été "clément" avec lui une fois et il doutait sérieusement qu'il aurait encore droit à la même générosité.

Après environ vingt minutes de vol, Végéta descendit enfin, atterrissant avec légèreté. Trunks le suivit, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était blessé et à bout de force. Végéta tendit immédiatement la main vers son détecteur et l'alluma tandis que Trunks observait les environs. Ils étaient devant ce qui ressemblait à un petit village aux maisons basses et humbles, presque semblables à des cabanes. Trunks fronça les sourcils en voyant Végéta renifler l'air et regarder fixement et intensément autour de lui, avant d'avancer vers une des cabanes.

Trunks le rejoignit quand le prince tendit la main pour frapper à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin et un extraterrestre à la peau bleue apparut sur le seuil mal éclairé. L'extraterrestre avait des cheveux blancs, la peau ridée et de doux yeux dorés qui trahissaient un certain nombre d'années. Il portait un simple vêtement blanc qui rehaussait l'aura de sagesse que Trunks sentait émaner de lui.

« Yilayen, tunisai Vegita. », dit poliment pour l'accueillir l'extraterrestre dans une langue étrangère. Presque immédiatement, la traduction apparut sur le détecteur de Trunks.

_« Bienvenue, Prince Végéta. » _

Végéta se retourna immédiatement vers Trunks, fixant avec surprise le détecteur de l'adolescent qui s'était allumé. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de ces nouveaux modèles plein de gadgets qui rendent les gamins de nos jours plus fainéants, avant de croiser les bras et de revenir au sujet de sa visite. Il hocha la tête, avant de répondre en langue étrangère avec autant d'aisance que si c'était sa langue maternelle. Trunks le regarda avec étonnement, ne parvenant à suivre la conversation que grâce à son détecteur.

_« Assez de civilités, vieil homme. »_, dit Végéta avec impatience. _« Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu. »_

_« Oui. »_, répondit l'extraterrestre, s'écartant lentement. _« Veuillez entrer. »_

Végéta grogna et s'avança à l'intérieur, avec Trunks sur ses talons.L'adolescent acquiesça et adressa un léger et douloureux sourire à l'extraterrestre. Celui-ci le lui rendit et Trunks se sentit immédiatement rassuré. Il irradiait la chaleur et la bonté, deux choses que Trunks n'avait plus ressenties depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde pour voyager dans le temps. Il semblait que la signification du sourire était réellement universelle.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un feu au ralenti dont les flammes bleues étaient en train de s'éteindre. Tout près du feu se trouvait une table basse d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut. Végéta suivit l'extraterrestre jusqu'à elle. Le prince resta debout tandis que l'extraterrestre se baissait lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre devant la table. Étalés sur la table se trouvaient, au grand étonnement de Trunks, un assortiment d'outils technologiques très avancés qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux de sa mère.

Végéta ôta son détecteur vert et le jeta sans ménagement sur la table.

_« J'ai besoin que ce détecteur soit reprogrammé pour que Freezer ne puisse pas espionner mes communications avec mes hommes. »_, ordonna Végéta avec brusquerie. _« Il est éteint pour l'instant afin qu'il ne puisse pas suivre nos conversations mais j'aurais besoin de le reconnecter le plus vite possible. De préférence sans que ce salaud ou un de ses sbires puisse m'entendre. »_

_« Oui, j'ai préparé une puce électronique qui fera notre affaire. »_, répondit gentiment et patiemment l'extraterrestre. Il ramassa le détecteur de Végéta et éleva un petit outil avec lequel il se mit à l'étudier. Trunks regarda l'outil avec amertume, se souvenant qu'il était coincé dans cette époque. Il détourna les yeux.

_« Ce n'est pas le même détecteur que celui que j'avais apporté la dernière fois. Celui-là a été détruit. Ce nouveau détecteur est malgré tout le même modèle que l'ancien. En seras-tu capable, vieil homme ? »_

_« Ça ne posera pas de problème, Prince Végéta. »_

_« Bien. J'aurais aussi besoin que le détecteur de ce garçon ait la même capacité. »_

_« Il faudra simplement synchroniser sa fréquence avec la tienne, comme tu l'as fait pour les autres. Il suffit qu'un seul des détecteurs soit équipé de la puce que j'ai créée. »_

_« Parfait. Mets-toi au travail, vieil homme. »_

Trunks lut leur conversation et fut sincèrement surpris par la façon relativement calme avec laquelle Végéta parlait à l'extraterrestre. Celui-ci était visiblement très âgé et il était sûr que Végéta aurait pu le tuer d'une seule main s'il l'avait voulu. Pourtant, dans sa manière de s'adresser à l'extraterrestre bleu sans pouvoir, son père ne faisait preuve d'aucune trace de l'hostilité qui lui était si caractéristique.

_Peut-être que c'est vraiment un ami_, pensa Trunks en s'asseyant lentement et précautionneusement dos au mur près de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

_« Encore une chose, demande à ta compagne de venir et de soigner ce garçon. »_, ordonna Végéta, en jetant un coup d'œil à Trunks par dessus son épaule. L'adolescent battit des cils avec étonnement.

_« Ses blessures risquent d'attirer une attention gênante si on les laisse sans soin. »_

_« Elle sera là sous peu. Elle est allée rendre visite à une amie. »_, dit l'extraterrestre qui avait maintenant démonté le détecteur de Végéta. Il en examinait minutieusement les circuits.

Végéta poussa un simple grognement et se dirigea vers le feu qui brûlait dans le coin. Il s'assit juste à côté dans un mouvement fluide, jambes croisées, adossé au mur. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux.

Après quelques instants, Végéta soupira avec impatience.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes _au juste_, gamin ? », demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Trunks qui détourna immédiatement le regard.

« Euh, rien. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que mes blessures t'importaient... »

Végéta renifla avec mépris comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue. « Voici la première leçon que tu dois apprendre pour survivre, petit. Ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Si tu vas être à mes côtés, alors tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir l'air faible, comme tu l'es maintenant. C'est tout ce qui m'_importe_. »

« Merci... Je suppose. », dit doucement Trunks.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je suis un type génial. », dit Végéta en ricanant avant de passer avec aisance à la langue de l'extraterrestre. « _ Dimitrosai, explique à ce garçon à quel point je suis formidable. »_

Le doux extraterrestre bleu sourit en continuant à travailler avec application. _« Le Prince Végéta nous a épargnés moi et mon village en échange de services technologiques. Il est d'une grande clémence. »_

« Tu as entendu ça, gamin ? », dit Végéta, ouvrant les yeux et regardant Trunks avec un sourire sardonique. « Je suis d'une grade... _clémence_. »

Trunks ne répondit pas, ignorant le rire de son père à ses propres paroles. L'adolescent baissa juste les yeux sur son poignet cassé. Il ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses doigts. Il essaya d'enlever précautionneusement son gant mais il dut serrer les dents et fermer les yeux quand une vague de douleur le frappa et remonta le long de son bras. Avec un soupir, il reposa sa tête contre le mur, submergé par la fatigue.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit du crépitement du feu et la voix basse de son père tirèrent Trunks de sa voix féminine se faisait entendre également et Trunks fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Au prix d'efforts considérables, il ouvrit lentement les paupières et vit un autre extraterrestre bleu agenouillé devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et essaya d'y voir mais sa vision était trouble. Il secoua la tête et sa vision se fit peu à peu plus nette. L'extraterrestre bleue était âgée, tout comme celui qui travaillait sur le détecteur de Végéta, avec des cheveux noirs grisonnants et des yeux dorés emplis de douceur et de bonté. Son apparence était clairement féminine.

_« Tout va bien, mon enfant. »,_ lui dit-elle doucement. Trunks battit des cils et remarqua qu'elle avait déjà pansé ses brûlures. Elle venait d'enlever son gant et soignait à présent son poignet blessé. Il ne sentait rien et il supposa qu'elle avait dû lui administrer un genre d'anesthésique. L'adolescent palpa sa poitrine mais celle-ci ne lui faisait plus mal. Il leva la main vers son visage ; maintenant, il y avait comme un pansement près de son œil. Son nez et ses lèvres n'étaient presque plus enflés.

Trunks sourit à l'extraterrestre avec gratitude, ne connaissant pas assez leur langue pour exprimer sa reconnaissance par des mots. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

_« Sa fréquence d'émission sera complètement hors de la fourchette de fréquences que les détecteurs de Freezer utilisent. »_, expliquait l'autre extraterrestre. Trunks leva les yeux et vit Végéta penché sur la table, en train d'examiner son détecteur réparé. _« Vous devriez être en sécurité, maintenant. »_

Végéta grogna et se tourna pour regarder Trunks. « Lance-moi ton détecteur, gamin. » Trunks fit ce qu'il lui demandait et Végéta le saisit au vol facilement. Il le rapprocha et appuya un bouton avant de tendre la main vers la table. L'extraterrestre lui passa un petit outil et Trunks observa avec étonnement la facilité avec laquelle Végéta ouvrit le détecteur. Il utilisa l'outil pour tourner un rouage ici et là avant de refermer le détecteur d'un claquement sec. Il le rendit alors à Trunks en le lui lançant et se leva.

Végéta remit en place son détecteur vert réparé et l'alluma, imité par Trunks. Après un instant, Végéta fronça les sourcils et parla rudement. « Raditz. Nappa. Manifestez-vous immédiatement si vous pouvez m'entendre, bande d'idiots. » Trunks pouvait entendre la voix de son père à travers son propre détecteur rouge.

« Nappa, au rapport. », beugla une voix.

« Raditz présent. Tous les autres sont hors ligne ? »

« Voyons voir... Zarbon, un jour, je vais te déchiqueter et te laisser pourrir sur place. », dit Végéta avec une haine absolue. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire sardonique. « Oui, on dirait que nous ne sommes plus surveillés comme des enfants. »

« Parfait ! Bravo, Végéta ! », rit Nappa. « Nous sommes enfin reconnectés. »

« Je vous rejoins là-bas tout de suite. », dit Végéta d'une voix rauque, éteignant son détecteur. Il croisa les bras et regarda l'extraterrestre assis immobile à la table.

_« Beau travail, vieil homme. »_, dit-il en hochant la tête avec approbation. Il se tourna vers l'autre extraterrestre qui était en train de soigner Trunks. _« En as-tu terminé avec le gamin, femme ? »_

_« Oui, Prince Végéta. », _répondit-elle, en terminant de fixer le pansement autour du poignet de Trunks. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers sa main. L'extraterrestre avait passé une sorte d'étrange pommade sur ses doigts qui les avait fait désenfler et arrêté les spasmes presque complètement. Il avait maintenant ce qui ressemblait à des feuilles durcies depuis ses phalanges jusqu'à son avant-bras. Trunks saisit son gant et l'enfila, soulagé de ne plus sentir aucune douleur.

« Allons-y, petit. », ordonna Végéta, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Trunks se remit lentement sur ses pieds, se sentant un peu mieux mais toujours beaucoup plus affaibli qu'il aurait dû l'être. La femme extraterrestre s'approcha de son compagnon et Trunks leur lança un regard reconnaissant.

_« Reviens si tu as besoin d'autre chose, Prince Végéta. », _dit gentiment le vieil homme.

Végéta se contenta de grogner son assentiment tandis que lui et Trunks quittaient la cabane ensemble pour retourner dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq pas que Végéta fit volte-face, leva machinalement sa paume droite et lança une cruelle explosion sur la cabane, la réduisant en cendres instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », hurla Trunks, horrifié. Végéta leva son autre main, ignorant son fils, les yeux déjà rivés sur ses prochaines cibles.

Des deux mains maintenant, il se mit à tirer des boules d'énergie mortelles avec une précision terrifiante, chacune détruisant une des cabanes du village. De la fumée et des flammes s'élevèrent du carnage et l'odeur de la chair brûlée et de la mort parvint à nouveau au nez de Trunks. « Arrête ça ! », s'écria l'adolescent, atterré.

Végéta l'ignora jusqu'à ce que Trunks, mû par le désespoir, le saisisse par un de ses poings pour le faire arrêter. Avec une vitesse qui surprit l'adolescent, Végéta disparut et réapparut derrière lui, frappant violemment Trunks à la base de la colonne vertébrale et faisant tomber l'adolescent à genou. Trunks était encore faible et ses réflexes étaient bien trop lents. Il serra les dents, furieux, sa main valide se serrant avec frustration sur une poignée de sable.

« Tu es _trop faible_, petit. », lança Végéta avec dégoût. « Ces créatures n'étaient rien pour toi et malgré tout, tu pleures leur mort. »

« Ils te faisaient _confiance_. », cracha Trunks avec amertume. « Et tu les as tués comme s'ils n'étaient rien ! »

« Ils en savaient trop sur moi et sur mon équipement. Ils étaient faibles et auraient facilement pu être incité à aider les Tsufuls à nous localiser. J'ai obtenu d'eux ce dont j'avais besoin. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour les laisser plus longtemps en vie.. »», répondit froidement Végéta.

« Tu es... », Trunks hocha la tête, éprouvant soudain une honte profonde d'avoir un quelconque lien avec l'homme debout derrière lui, « un monstre... »

En entendant cela, Végéta partit dans un grand rire. « Gamin, tu as du cran. Ça me plaît. Mais maintenant. Puisque tu as été assez impoli pour m'interrompre, tu vas maintenant finir ce que j'ai commencé. Il est temps de te salir les mains. »

Trunks sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que Végéta le saisissait sans ménagement par les cheveux et l'obligeait à se lever. L'adolescent leva sa main valide et écarta la main de son père. Végéta rit avec cynisme avant de montrer du doigt le carnage.

« Regarde là-bas, gamin. Il y a des survivants. »

A contrecœur, Trunks regarda et vit un groupe d'extraterrestres bleus s'enfuir terrorisés. Ils étaient jeunes. Des enfants. Il déglutit péniblement, ses sens percevant que Végéta était en train de préparer une autre boule d'énergie_._

Sauf que cette fois, elle était dirigée sur lui.

« La leçon numéro une des techniques de survie était de ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Voici la seconde. _Tuer ou être tué_. », expliqua Végéta, toujours debout derrière Trunks. « Que préfères-tu, M. Loyauté ? Vas-tu me faire regretter de t'avoir laissé en vie ? Parce que je peux facilement remédier à cette erreur maintenant. »

« Ce sont des _enfants_. », dit Trunks en serrant les dents.

« C'est précisément pour ça qu'ils doivent mourir. », répondit son père d'un ton glacial. « Les enfants sont des créatures émotionnelles. Ils gardent de la rancune et jurent de venger leurs proches. Savais-tu que Arès était encore un enfant quand il a appris mon existence ? Regarde ce bouffon, maintenant. Quelqu'un m'aurait rendu un grand service en éliminant ce lâche quand il était petit, ça m'aurait évité des ennuis. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire. », dit Trunks, sa voix sur le point de se briser.

Végéta grogna avec impatience. « Soit c'est toi qui le fais ou soit c'est moi. Et je te promets, gamin, que je _ne_ leur donnerai _pas_ la mort rapide que tu leur donneras. Tu peux parier dessus. »

Trunks ravala la haine brûlante qu'il sentait monter en lui pour son père et leva une main tremblante vers les enfants qui s'enfuyaient. Il se concentra et réunit pratiquement toute son énergie, une quantité malgré tout incroyablement faible. Finalement, sa main se mit à briller et des larmes de colère et de haine lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Fais-le, gamin. », lança Végéta d'une voix rageuse derrière lui. Trunks transpirait abondamment à cause de la chaleur dégagée par la boule d'énergie que Végéta pointait directement derrière sa nuque et aussi à cause de l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour rassembler une simple sphère de _ki_. « Détruis-les tous en même temps. »

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Il inspira, demanda silencieusement pardon à sa mère et à Gohan.

Et ensuite, il tira.

.

.

.

_**23 juin 2012 : **_

_**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La suite dans quinze jours... Merci pour tous les commentaires qui vont droit au coeur car on adore cette fiction ! **_

_**Dimitrova (traductrice)**_


	7. Le monde de son père

**Point de Non Retour**

**Auteur : Niteryde**

_Traduction : Dimitrova et Shaya10_

**Chapitre 7 - Le monde de son père**

Végéta se fraya un passage à travers la taverne où l'attendaient ses subordonnés. L'éclairage était faible et de nombreux extraterrestres s'y trouvaient Le Saïyen fronça les sourcils, prenant son temps pour scruter avec suspicion tous ceux qui l'entouraient, à la recherche du moindre indice de la présence d'un ennemi qui l'attendrait avec des intentions assassines. Mais dans les yeux de ceux qui le reconnurent, il ne vit que la plus pure terreur. Il leur sourit avec arrogance ; ces regards apeurés lui faisaient toujours l'effet de formidables compliments.

Finalement, il s'avança vers le coin au fond où Raditz et Nappa étaient assis à une table ronde. Il y avait déjà un grand nombre de boissons devant les Saïyens, et Végéta ricana à cette vue.

« On commence la fête sans moi à ce que je vois. » , dit-il, attirant leur attention.

« Végéta, il y a suffisamment à boire pour tout le monde. », dit Raditz avec un grand rire.

Végéta les observa pendant un moment, puis il fronça les sourcils et indiqua du doigt silencieusement son détecteur avant de faire un geste sec et tranchant de la main. Comprenant le message, les deux autres Saïyens désactivèrent les communications de leurs détecteurs.

« Tu t'es occupé du gamin ? », demanda Raditz.

Végéta prit un siège à la table et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. Il observa les verres sur la table pendant un moment avec une méfiance manifeste. Finalement, il fit non de la tête. « Le gamin n'est pas une menace en fin de compte. C'est un _cœur pur._ », dit-il avec raillerie.

Raditz et Nappa poussèrent simultanément un grognement de dégoût.

« Un cœur pur. J'aurais dû m'en douter. », dit Nappa en hochant la tête.

Végéta passa sa main gantée sur son visage, l'air songeur tandis qu'il regardait fixement la table devant lui. Il resta silencieux pendant presque une minute, et ni Nappa et encore moins Raditz n'osèrent le presser. Il était clair que le prince était plongé dans ses pensées et ils avaient appris à leurs dépens que Végéta détestait par-dessus tout qu'on interrompe le fil de ses pensées.

Enfin, Végéta leva les yeux vers Nappa et plissa les yeux. « Quel était exactement le chiffre de force de combat que tu as lu pour le gamin ? », demanda-t-il.

« 36 000 », répondit immédiatement Nappa.

Végéta baissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine. Il secoua lentement sa tête. « Impossible », murmura-t-il finalement, levant un poing jusque devant sa bouche, les traits de son visage marqués par la concentration.

« Je sais, c'est bien ce que je lui ai dit. », dit Raditz, en rapprochant un verre. « Le détecteur de Nappa doit être détraqué parce qu'il est impossible pour un gosse de son âge d'être aussi fort. »

Les yeux noirs de Végéta se relevèrent immédiatement sur Raditz. Il le foudroya du regard un instant avant de baisser son poing et grogner.

« Idiot. La puissance du garçon dépasse largement les 36 000. », dit finalement Végéta, laissant Raditz et Nappa bouche bée. Végéta jeta un coup d'œil à travers la foule d'extraterrestres en direction de l'entrée de la taverne. « Il était complètement sans défense contre moi. Le nrehi l'avait complètement affaibli. Plus tu es puissant, plus durement ce minéral te met à terre. Le gamin est puissant… Bien plus puissant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Nappa et Raditz échangèrent un regard, tous deux posant silencieusement la même question à l'autre. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Végéta de savoir que quelqu'un était à ce point plus fort que lui et de ne pas le tuer dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

« Tu t'es montré clément ? », demanda finalement Nappa, essayant de masquer la stupeur dans sa voix.

Végéta regarda Nappa et arbora un sourire en coin. « Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça ainsi... ou pas ? », Végéta s'approcha de la table pour y appuyer ses avant-bras. Nappa et Raditz firent instinctivement de même. Le prince leur parla à voix basse.

« Écoutez, voilà le plan. Le garçon a le cœur pur et ne me trahira pas. Ça, j'en suis sûr. Si j'arrive à le mater et à lui donner le goût du sang, alors il deviendra un puissant allié. Nous pourrons nous servir de lui pour nous aider contre les Tsufuls et même pour vaincre enfin Freezer. A ce moment-là, je serai plus fort que lui. » Un sourire sinistre réapparut sur les lèvres de Végéta.

« Et _ensuite_, une fois que le garçon aura rempli son rôle, je m'en débarrasserai personnellement… Néanmoins, d'ici là, il faudra gagner son entière confiance. Alors, faisons en sorte que le garçon se sente comme chez lui, n'est-ce pas, Messieurs ? »

Raditz sourit et acquiesça ; Nappa rit.

« C'est bien pensé, Végéta. Le microbe sera utile après tout. »

« Où est-il en ce moment ? », demanda Raditz, parcourant la pièce du regard et tentant d'apercevoir Trunks.

« Il est dehors en train de digérer son premier vrai meurtre. Je savais qu'il en était capable. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de… persuasion. », dit Végéta, son sourire s'élargissant. Il regarda les verres devant lui et son sourire disparut. « Tout est sûr, ici ? »

« Oui. J'ai vérifié l'endroit quand nous sommes arrivés. Pas de coup tordu. », le rassura Raditz. Végéta grommela et plissa les yeux, regardant quelques extraterrestres qui passaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire au sujet des Tsufuls, Végéta ? », demanda Nappa en fronçant les sourcils à la pensée de leur ennemi tapi dans l'ombre.

« Rien. », dit Végéta, à la grande stupeur de Raditz et Nappa. Il ignora leurs regards et prit un verre que personne n'avait encore touché. Il le rapprocha de lui et, avec hésitation, le porta près de ses lèvres. Il le sentit d'abord, essayant de relever à l'aide de ses sens quoi que ce soit de suspect. Grognant, il versa un peu de la boisson sur la table. « L'univers est trop vaste pour une poursuite futile et sans but. », dit-il au final, touchant du bout des doigts le liquide sur la table comme si son contact allait dissoudre ses gants. Enfin, il reprit son verre et esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

« On va attendre et laisser ces lâches venir à nous. »

* * *

A peine Végéta hors de vue, Trunks s'écroula à genoux et vomit aussitôt. Il tremblait de tout son corps, de la sueur coula dans ses yeux qui le brûlèrent et il dût les fermer très fort.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas capable de tuer. Il l'était, définitivement… si la cible était la bonne. S'il avait eu l'occasion d'affronter Freezer ou s'il avait pu tenir tête aux cyborgs, il était sûr qu'il se serait débarrassé d'eux rapidement sans aucune pitié et qu'il en aurait savouré chaque seconde. A cet égard, il était réellement le fils de son père.

Mais _ça_… Une autre vague de nausée frappa Trunks et il vomit de nouveau, bouleversé par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tiré, il avait tué, et maintenant il avait du sang innocent sur les mains et cela le déchirait de l'intérieur. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu protéger les faibles. Mais ici, dans le monde de son père, les faibles n'avaient pas le droit de vivre.

Trunks ravala la bile et le dégoût qui lui montaient à la gorge à la pensée de son père. Le même homme qui avait ri quand Trunks s'était débarrassé des enfants qui fuyaient le village. Le même homme qui l'avait même félicité comme pour un travail bien fait, comme si ce que Trunks avait fait était honorable.

Il s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main et respira profondément. Il se leva lentement, se sentant beaucoup mieux à présent. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et leva sa main valide, formant une petite boule de _ki_ bleu dans sa paume. Il joua avec et la manipula d'une main experte pendant quelques secondes, content et soulagé de le faire sans effort maintenant. Il l'éteignit rapidement et serra fermement les poings, sentant la puissance parcourir son bras avec une vigueur restaurée. Il semblait qu'il avait enfin éliminé la maudite substance que les Saïyens lui avaient fait consommer dans ce pain à la base de Freezer.

Trunks regarda la porte par laquelle son père était entré, ses yeux bleus brûlant d'une détermination inébranlable et il se jura qu'il ne laisserait plus Végéta reprendre ainsi le dessus sur lui.

Plus jamais.

Dix minutes plus tard, Trunks entra enfin dans la taverne. Il avait aussi les sourcils froncés et un comportement méfiant qui faisaient pratiquement de lui le vivant portrait d'un certain Saïyen entré peu de temps avant lui. Les yeux bleus de l'adolescent balayèrent rapidement son nouvel environnement. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à la version extraterrestre d'un bar. Apparemment, le sourire n'était pas la seule chose qui soit universelle.

L'endroit était immonde et il semblait que personne ici n'avait une moralité très élevée. L'atmosphère de la taverne était glauque, les extraterrestres y riaient bruyamment et buvaient à volonté. Quelques-uns dans l'ombre se livraient même à des actes obscènes, ce qui fit rougir de honte Trunks quand il les entraperçut. Environ la moitié des extraterrestres étaient originaires de la planète, comme l'indiquaient leur peau bleue et leurs yeux jaunes. Trunks ignoraient d'où venaient les autres mais il savait d'où venaient les trois assis dans le coin le plus éloigné.

Végéta l'aperçut en premier et lui fit signe d'approcher. Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, Trunks se faufila entre les extraterrestres. Il serra les poings et s'approcha, fermement décidé à ne boire aucune des satanées boissons qu'ils lui proposeraient.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Regardez qui voilà. », dit Végéta avec un petit sourire. Trunks lui lança un regard glacial et furieux, et le prince jeta la tête en arrière avec un rire sonore. « Eh bien ! On dirait que quelqu'un est fâché contre moi. Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai fait ? », demanda innocemment Végéta, toujours avec cet exaspérant sourire sur le visage.

« Peu importe. », marmonna Trunks tout bas. Nappa tira une chaise pour Trunks et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. L'adolescent observa les verres sur la table qui ressemblaient à des chopes médiévales en bois avec des anses. Il y en avait au moins sept devant eux.

« Assied-toi et détend-toi, gamin, tu es trop tendu. », lui dit Nappa avec un rictus. Trunks fixa l'énorme Saïyen et se rappela sa trahison. Il lui lança un regard furieux et serra les poings encore plus fermement.

« Assied-toi, gamin, prend une chaise. », ordonna Végéta. Trunks se tourna vers son père et fronça les sourcils, mais il obtempéra avec réticence.

« Ne devons-nous pas aller purger les planètes que Zarbon nous a assignées ? », demanda Trunks avec hésitation, porté par l'ambiance détendue qui émanait des Saïyens. Ce n'était vraiment pas naturel et cela le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Le sang-mêlé est pressé de tuer à ce que je vois. », dit Raditz avec un rire.

« Du calme, gamin. »Végéta rit et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Trunks. Celui-ci le toisa avec méfiance, se demandant quelle était la nouvelle ruse de son père. « Nous aurons toujours le temps de faire le sale boulot de Freezer plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous pouvons nous relaxer un peu. Tiens, bois un coup. », dit-il en poussant une des chopes de bière près de l'adolescent.

« Non merci. », répondit Trunks posément.

Raditz ricana. « T'inquiète, gamin. J'ai déjà vérifié l'endroit. C'est sûr. »

« Bien sûr. », marmonna Trunks, n'en croyant pas un mot. Végéta rit devant la méfiance qui se lisait sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« Alors comme ça tu as déjà appris un truc ou deux de moi, pas vrai, petit ? » dit Végéta avec un sourire fier et satisfait. « Raditz a raison néanmoins. Les boissons sont sûre_s_. C'est le seul endroit de tout l'univers où nous n'ayons jamais eu de problèmes. Et puis, ici, les boissons sont exquises. »

Trunks regarda son père en fronçant les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux sur les verres posés devant Végéta. Même si ce dernier avait la main sur la poignée de sa chope, la boisson elle-même n'avait pas encore été touchée.

« Si les boissons sont sûres, pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas bu la tienne ? », demanda Trunks sur un ton de défi. Nappa et Raditz regardèrent tous deux Végéta qui était en train de fixer intensément Trunks. Il souriait mais ses yeux ne montraient absolument rien à l'adolescent. La poigne du prince se resserra autour du verre alors qu'il rigolait.

« Que de méfiance, même après la clémence dont j'ai fait preuve. Je viens de te dire que les boissons étaient bonnes. T'ai-je _jamais_ donné une raison de ne pas me faire confiance ? », demanda nonchalamment Végéta, élargissant son petit sourire. Il leva son verre et y prit une grande gorgée pour prouver ses dires, avant de le reposer sur la table. Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main, en regardant attentivement Trunks. « Tu vois ? Pas de mal, pas de coup tordu, gamin. »

Trunks fronça les sourcils et saisit lentement le verre que Végéta avait poussé vers lui, le rapprochant de lui. Il le leva et le renifla. Il tressaillit : c'était définitivement une boisson alcoolisée, mais incroyablement forte. Nappa et Raditz rirent devant sa réaction pendant que Végéta l'étudiait silencieusement. Le prince fronça les sourcils, pensif, se demandant qui pouvait bien être le père du gamin. Avec une telle puissance, il était impossible qu'il soit le fils d'un soldat de basse classe...

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool, sang-mêlé ? », demanda Nappa, moqueur.

« Non. Je ne bois pas vraiment. », admit Trunks.

« Et puis quoi encore, gamin ? Tu vas nous dire que tu t'es jamais tapé une femme non plus ? », dit Raditz en riant.

Mal à l'aise, Trunks rougit et les trois Saïyens éclatèrent de rire devant sa réaction.

« Végéta ! Pas question de repartir avant d'avoir trouvé une gonzesse pour ce gamin ! », rit Nappa, donnant une tape dans le dos de Trunks et l'envoyant presque s'écraser face la première contre la table.

Végéta sourit. « Désolé, Nappa. S'il y a une fille acceptable ici, elle sera pour moi. »

« Oh allez, Végéta. », protesta farouchement Raditz. « C'est toujours toi qui passes premier pour les plus jolies ! »

« Eh bien, je _suis_ de sang royal. », dit Végéta avec un sourire amusé. « Maintenant, si vous trouvez, bande d'idiots, que notre protocole habituel est injuste, on peut toujours arranger les choses par une épreuve de force. » Il regarda de façon appuyée Nappa, avec un sourire provocant. « Mais je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est engagé dans une telle compétition. »

Nappa rougit de honte et Raditz éclata de rire. Végéta arborait un véritable sourire amusé tandis qu'il observait le gigantesque Saïyen.

« Que s'était-il passé ? », demanda Trunks avec curiosité, se détendant un peu devant la franche camaraderie entre les trois Saïyens.

Le sourire de Végéta se fit arrogant. « Quand j'étais enfant, Nappa a perdu une épreuve de force contre moi et a dû payer le prix ultime pour sa défaite. »

« Végéta lui a rasé la tête. », dit Raditz avant que lui et Végéta ne partent dans de grands rires à ce souvenir alors que Nappa rougissait encore davantage.

« Les cheveux d'un Saïyen ne repoussent jamais. », grommela Nappa. « Je suis resté chauve depuis. »

« Végéta l'avait fait durant son sommeil et Nappa a pleuré quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il a vu son reflet dans le miroir ! », hurla Raditz.

« JE N'AI PAS PLEURE ! », cria Nappa, catégorique. Raditz frappa du poing sur la table , leva son autre main vers ses yeux, secoué par un fou rire. Végéta posa ses avant-bras sur la table et baissa la tête, faisant de son mieux pour cacher son rire mais échouant lamentablement. Malgré lui, Trunks sourit devant une si franche amitié.

« Ah, mes invités préférés. », dit soudain une voix avec un accent, venant de leur côté. Végéta et Raditz reprirent leurs esprits instantanément et les quatre Saïyens se retournèrent immédiatement. Trunks se tendit, imaginant déjà Végéta répondre par un déchaînement de violence. Arrêté devant leur table se tenait un extraterrestre bleu, natif de la planète, avec une profonde cicatrice qui descendait sur tout un côté de son visage. La cicatrice laissait un de ses yeux complètement fermé. Son autre œil doré les regardait chaleureusement avec un soupçon de reconnaissance. Il avait des cheveux orange et ébouriffés qui pendaient devant ses yeux.

« Ah, mais c'est ce brave Uvi. », dit Végéta avec bonne humeur, levant son bras et donnant une tape amicale sur le bras de l'extraterrestre. Trunks regarda son père avec méfiance, ne se laissant pas duper cette fois, mais l'extraterrestre ne semblait vraiment pas inquiet. Végéta se tourna vers Trunks avec un petit sourire. « Cet homme est le propriétaire des lieux et laisse-moi te dire, gamin, qu'il n'y a pas un endroit dans tout l'univers où tu trouveras de meilleures boissons. »

« C'est bien vrai ! », dit Nappa avec un sourire béat et il descendit son verre cul sec tandis que Raditz ricanait.

« Comment va la famille ? », demanda Végéta négligemment, en dévisageant l'extraterrestre tout en levant sa chope pour demander une autre boisson.

« Très bien, Prince Végéta. Ma femme vient juste de mettre au monde un fils. », dit Uvi avec un sourire.

Les trois Saïyens poussèrent ensemble une exclamation de joie à cette nouvelle, surprenant Trunks. Il les regarda avec stupeur avant de baisser les yeux vers la chope devant lui. Il se dit que les boissons devaient être sacrément fortes pour que les trois Saïyens se comportent ainsi, surtout son père. Il leva son propre verre et se risqua à prendre une toute petite gorgée. Son visage vira instantanément au rouge et il faillit s'étrangler.

« Un garçon ! N'est-ce pas formidable ? », fit remarquer Raditz, attirant l'attention de Trunks. Étaient-ils sincères ou tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade ?

« Tu devrais être fier. Éduque bien le gosse. », dit Végéta avec un sourire en coin, en levant son verre pour le féliciter.

Trunks le regarda immédiatement, la poitrine malgré lui emplie d'espoir par les paroles de son père. Peut-être que si la vérité éclatait au grand jour, son père l'accepterait… L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Il était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Végéta découvrir la vérité : cela compromettrait à jamais son existence dans cette ligne temporelle.

« Merci. », dit gentiment Uvi, en faisant une petite courbette. « Je me retire pour passer la nuit avec ma famille mais j'ai arrangé un spectacle spécial pour vous exprimer ma gratitude pour la générosité dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard par le passé, Prince Végéta. »

Les yeux de Végéta s'assombrirent de méfiance quand Uvi fit un geste de la main en direction du mur opposé de la taverne. Il y avait une scène avec de la lumière, la seule de ce lieu. Les Saïyens regardèrent tous immédiatement dans cette direction et même Trunks se trouva légèrement fasciné par la femme sur la scène. Elle avait la peau bleue comme la plupart des autres extraterrestres, mais la sienne était d'une nuance plus claire qui la faisait sortir du lot. Elle était exotique, avec des bijoux qui illuminaient sa silhouette féminine tandis qu'elle dansait, envoûtante. Trunks déglutit avec difficulté tandis que les discussions cessaient progressivement dans la taverne ; tout le monde contemplait la beauté aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux noirs.

« Waouh… », se murmura l'adolescent à lui-même.

« Hn. », grogna finalement Végéta après quelques instants. Il se tourna vers Uvi, sans jamais quitter des yeux la danseuse sur la scène. « Arrange-toi pour que la femme vienne me voir une fois qu'elle aura fini. J'aimerais lui dire deux mots. »

« Comme vous voulez. », dit poliment l'extraterrestre avant d'aller transmettre le message.

« Lui dire deux mots ? », demanda Raditz avec un sourire entendu. Végéta se contenta juste de hausser les épaules avec indifférence, regardant la fille du coin de l'œil.

« Plus ou moins. », répondit-il finalement, son sourire caractéristique s'élargissant sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Végéta ! Les plus belles sont toujours pour toi. », dit Nappa avec exaspération.

« Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un moyen de régler ce désaccord. Puisque je suis de bonne humeur, on va régler ça à l'ancienne. », dit Végéta qui leva sa chope et la but cul-sec, à la grande stupéfaction de Trunks. Le prince reposa brusquement son verre vide sur la table avant de faire craquer sa nuque, comme pour s'échauffer. Il regarda Trunks et le provoqua du regard. « Tu veux participer, gamin ? »

« Non merci. », répondit timidement Trunks, assez mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être intime avec une femme extraterrestre qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

« Bien, moins nous serons de compétiteurs, mieux ce sera. », dit Raditz en faisant craquer ses articulations. Trunks se tendit, se préparant déjà à voir une bagarre éclater entre les trois Saïyens pour savoir qui aurait le droit de revendiquer la beauté érotique.

Trunks faillit tomber de son siège quand les trois Saïyens se mirent à brandir leurs poings plusieurs fois au dessus de la table suivant les règles d'un jeu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« MAIS JE REVE ! Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez jouer à "pierre, feuille, ciseaux" ? », s'écria Trunks sous l'effet de la surprise. Les trois Saïyens s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de leur jeu et regardèrent Trunks comme s'il lui était poussé des membres supplémentaires.

« On l'a appris des Forces Spéciales Ginyu. », répondit finalement Raditz, comme si cette réponse était l'évidence même.

« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris, gamin ? », demanda Végéta avec curiosité.

Trunks avait du mal à parler, son esprit allait beaucoup plus vite que ses paroles.

Ils connaissaient son langage.

Ils connaissaient un jeu dont il était certain qu'il n'était _pas_ universel.

De toute évidence, quelque part en chemin, ils devaient avoir connu quelqu'un qui avait été sur Terre. S'il pouvait découvrir si cette mystérieuse personne était toujours en vie, il pourrait peut être obtenir les coordonnées dont il avait besoin pour retourner sur sa planète. Avec ces coordonnées en sa possession, peut être qu'il pourrait modifier manuellement la destination de son vaisseau spatial...

L'adolescent cligna des yeux de surprise quand il se rendit compte que Végéta, Nappa et Raditz étaient toujours en train de le fixer. Nappa et Raditz le regardaient comme s'il était fou, mais Végéta scrutait froidement l'adolescent assis à côté de lui, en plissant les yeux. Trunks eut un sourire forcé, écartant les cheveux lavande de son visage.

« C'est juste que... je n'imaginais pas que des gens puissent connaître ce jeu en dehors de ma planète natale. », admit-il finalement en riant entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge.

« Bon ça suffit, stupide gamin. Revenons-en à notre affaire. », ordonna Végéta brusquement, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la femme dont il était question avant de retourner son attention vers la table. Trunks les regarda avec fascination reprendre leur jeu.

« Pierre- Feuille - Ciseaux ! »

Raditz fit ciseaux, Végéta, pierre et Nappa, feuille. Raditz et Végéta s'observèrent brièvement. Ils sourirent tous deux avec ironie.

« Pierre - Feuille - Ciseaux ! »

Raditz et Végéta firent ciseaux, et Nappa, papier.

« Pierre - Feuille - Ciseaux ! »

« Quelle poisse ! Je perds tout le temps ! », grogna Nappa, en prenant un verre et en rejoignant Trunks à contrecœur en tant qu'observateur.

« Pierre - Feuille - Ciseaux ! »

Raditz fit papier, Végéta, pierre. Le prince fronça les sourcils.

« HA ! J'ai gagné ! », se réjouit Raditz, la poitrine gonflée de fierté d'avoir enfin pu battre Végéta. « Maintenant, à MOI la fem- »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que Végéta ne lui assène un cruel coup de poing en plein visage, envoyant le grand Saïyen mordre la poussière et surprenant complètement Trunks. Végéta sourit et Nappa éclata de rire.

« La femme est à moi. », dit Végéta crânement.

Raditz étendit une main qu'il posa sur la table, mais entretemps, Végéta s'était déjà levé. Trunks vit, avec des yeux stupéfaits, la femme descendre lentement de la scène sous les applaudissements et les hurlements de toute la taverne. A peine était-elle descendue qu'elle se retrouva face-à-face avec le Prince des Saïyens en personne. Il la regarda avec convoitise de haut en bas comme si elle avait été un morceau de viande et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la femme se rapproche de lui et pose ses mains sur sa poitrine. Trunks ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits quand Végéta passa tranquillement son bras autour de la taille de la femme et la guida dehors, derrière la taverne.

« Wow… Il est du genre rapide, hein ? », dit Trunks, à la fois impressionné et un peu dégoûté.

« J'aurais dû le savoir. », grommela Raditz, à présent assis, qui regardait le détecteur rouge entre ses mains et saignait du nez. Il ne semblait pas conscient qu'il saignait et il fronça les sourcils et tapota son détecteur plusieurs fois. « Et maintenant, mon fichu détecteur ne veut pas se rallumer. »

Nappa se moqua de lui. « Si Végéta est toujours de bonne humeur, peut-être qu'il te laissera l'avoir avant de la tuer. »

Surpris, Trunks écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. « Il va la tuer ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait toujours. », dit Nappa en haussant les épaules avec indifférence avant de faire signe à quelqu'un d'apporter plus de boissons. « Il les baise, puis il les tue. Il dit que c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'elles ne tombent pas enceintes et qu'elles n'aient pas un gosse de lui. »

Trunks eut l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper à l'estomac et il resta le souffle coupé en entendant jusqu'à quelles extrémités son père était prêt à aller pour s'assurer de n'avoir jamais d'enfant. Cela signifiait-il que sa mère avait changé de fond en comble sa façon de penser, une mentalité forgée au cours de toute une vie ? Ou avait-il été une erreur que son père avait regretté depuis le commencement et jusqu'au jour de sa mort ?

« Il… fait tout ça juste pour ne pas avoir d'enfant ? », demanda Trunks d'une voix étouffée.

« Ouais, moi et Nappa, on s'en fout. », dit Raditz avec un haussement d'épaules, ayant finalement remis son détecteur rouge en place. Il lécha le sang sur ses lèvres avant d'essuyer le reste avec sa main. « Mais Végéta ? N'essaie même pas d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Il s'énerve rien qu'en y pensant. »

Songeur, Trunks fixa son verre et fronça les sourcils, avant de s'arracher à ses pensées. Il avait des sujets d'inquiétudes beaucoup plus importants.

« Alors, ces_ Forces Spéciales Ginyu_… qui leur a appris à jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? », demanda Trunks aussi naturellement que possible.

Complètement déconcertés par la question, Raditz et Nappa échangèrent un regard. Finalement, Raditz fit claquer ses doigts. « Tu sais, ils l'ont sûrement appris de Lentiz. C'était la seule autre personne que je connaissais à jouer à ce jeu. »

« De qui ? », demanda Trunks, en se penchant en avant, attentif.

« C'était un type qui avait travaillé pour King Cold avant de travailler pour Freezer. Il avait visité de nombreuses planètes et appris énormément sur la médecine et la guérison. Ils le tenaient en haute estime. Il nous aidait à récupérer et tout, quand les caissons de régénération n'étaient pas en service. Il en connaissait un rayon, ce type. », dit Nappa avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Il _connaissait_ ? », demanda Trunks, avec une moue perplexe.

« Ouais, Végéta l'a tué un jour après que Freezer… Bref, disons juste que Végéta l'a tué pour contrarier Freezer. Fin de l'histoire. », marmonna Raditz, en reprenant son verre.

Frustré et furieux contre son père qui avait tué son unique piste, Trunks laissa soudain échapper entre ses dents des mots qu'il ne put retenir.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, Père ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dehors, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Végéta poussa violemment la belle extraterrestre érotique face la première contre le mur de la taverne. Ignorant le cri de douleur qui en résulta, il se pressa contre elle par derrière, dévorant sans trêve son cou. Elle s'appuya avidement en arrière contre lui alors qu'il écartait avec impatience ses cheveux pour explorer davantage sa peau, tous deux haletaient.

Le Prince des Saïyens arrêta soudain sa brutale offensive quand il vit sur sa nuque une marque qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque là. Plissant les yeux de confusion, il s'écarta suffisamment d'elle pour mieux l'examiner.

« Que... ? »

Ce fut tout ce que Végéta put dire avant que soudain ses sens ne l'alertent que quelque chose se dirigeait vers lui. Tout aussi vite, il lui saisit la main. Il poussa un soupir méprisant quand il vit qu'elle avait tenté de le piquer avec une aiguille. Sans effort, il lui brisa la main et il rit sous cape quand elle hurla de douleur en laissant tomber la seringue à terre.

_« Eh bien, tu ne joues pas très franc jeu, pas vrai, chienne de Tsuful ? », _murmura-t-il doucement derrière elle dans sa langue. « _Ce n'est pas grave… moi non plus. »_

Il retourna immédiatement la fille et la saisit par la gorge, la jetant brutalement contre le mur, la faisant crier de douleur. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage à cause de sa main brisée qui la faisait souffrir. Végéta se pencha aussi près qu'il put, ses yeux froids plantés dans ses yeux noisette.

« _Où est Arès ? », _grogna-t-il, menaçant.

« _Je ne sais pas et même si j'avais su, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit, Saïyen. »_

Puis, elle lui cracha à la figure, ses yeux brûlant de haine. Il rit entre ses dents, levant sa main libre pour essuyer avec indifférence la salive. Sa queue oscillait maintenant derrière lui, la fourrure hérissée.

« _Est-ce vrai ? Réalises-tu que tu portes la marque des Tsufuls sur ta peau ? », _demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« _Et alors ? », _le défia-t-elle.

« _Cette marque a signé ton arrêt de mort, femme_. », lui ricana-t-il au visage. Il la détailla de haut en bas, ses yeux emplis de haine et de désir. Il passa sa main libre sur son corps, sa queue s'enroulant autour d'une de ses cuisses tandis qu'il ricanait. « _Mais, peut être que je vais te mettre en pièces avant de te tuer. »_

Il prit une poignée de ses cheveux noirs et lui tira la tête d'un coup sec sur le côté et rit entre ses dents quand elle cria de douleur. Il se pencha plus près et murmura contre sa peau : « _Qu'en penses-tu, __chienne de Tsuful ? Tu veux jouer ? »_

« _Végéta, mon arrêt de mort avait été signé depuis longtemps. », _lui dit la femme érotique, un sourire narquois s'étendant sur son visage malgré la douleur. Végéta s'écarta légèrement et fronça les sourcils devant le triomphe qui se lisait dans ses yeux. « _Et maintenant qu'on s'est accouplé, le tien l'est aussi. »_

Il réalisa la vérité. Il serra soudain la mâchoire avec colère et s'écarta d'elle en la tenant toujours fermement par la gorge. Il était d'habitude extrêmement prudent, mais cette fois, ce n'était définitivement pas une tactique qu'il avait anticipée. Fronçant les sourcils, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, comme pour apprécier un travail bien fait. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que quelqu'un réussisse à l'avoir.

Il poussa un grognement. « _Du poison, j__e vois. Alors j'avais raison. Vous, les Tsufuls, n'avez pas le moindre sens de l'honneur. », _dit Végéta sur un ton de conversation, en hochant la tête pour marquer sa déception. « _Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais__ avant de disparaître, j'emmènerai avec moi tous les Tsufuls jusqu'au dernier. »_

Sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme se mit à briller et à vibrer et elle hurla quand la chaleur commença à brûler sa chair. Végéta lui fit un sourire cruel, regardant son agonie avec un plaisir dément.

« _Et je pense que je vais commencer par toi... »_

* * *

Les yeux bleus de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Euh… je… », commença Trunks, tentant désespérément de trouver quoi dire pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Soudain, Raditz se mit à rire. « Ce gosse est complètement bourré ! Ces boissons lui sont montées à la tête. Il croit que Végéta est son père ! », hurla-t-il de rire.

Trunks se força à rire, souriant un peu de soulagement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne relève les yeux et ne remarque la façon dont Nappa l'observait avec plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Le Saïyen chauve fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand soudain leurs trois détecteurs s'allumèrent.

Tous trois se tournèrent immédiatement vers la direction que Végéta avait prise en sortant. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il y eut une explosion dehors qui fit trembler la taverne toute entière. Les verres tombèrent par terre. L'alarme se mit à retentir. Deux extraterrestres et un hybride se levèrent soudainement.

En un clin d'œil, Végéta enfonça du pied la porte arrière de la taverne. Trunks déglutit avec difficulté à la vue de son père et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. La rage de Végéta pouvait se sentir à travers toute la taverne, sa queue s'agitait furieusement derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur table. Il était couvert par ce qui ne pouvait qu'être le sang de la femme. Il y en avait sur son visage, son armure blanche en était éclaboussée, son uniforme bleu foncé imprégné, et ses gants blancs tâchés. Avec le faible éclairage, le Prince des Saïyens ressemblait plutôt au Prince de la Mort.

« Les Tsufuls savent que nous sommes là. », les informa de but en blanc Végéta, d'une voix froide et sans émotion. Ses yeux sombres semblaient brûler d'intentions meurtrières et assoiffés de sang. « Raditz. Nappa. Assurez-vous que personne ne sorte d'ici vivant. Quand vous aurez fini ici, purgez la ville. Je les veux tous morts. Compris ? »

Les deux Saïyens acquiescèrent. Végéta tourna ses yeux noirs vers Trunks qui regardait son père, pétrifié d'horreur. C'est qu'il y avait tellement de _sang_, mais Végéta ne semblait pas en être conscient alors qu'il soutenait le regard de Trunks.

« Toi, gamin, tu viens avec moi. _Maintenant_. », ordonna Végéta avant de se retourner et de rebrousser chemin.

Trunks hésita un moment alors que Nappa et Raditz se mettaient immédiatement à exécuter les ordres de Végéta. Trunks observa avec fascination et écœurement les Saïyens commencer à démembrer méthodiquement et sans pitié tous les extraterrestres de la taverne les uns après les autres, sans même utiliser leur _ki_. La salle s'emplit de cris et le sol s'imbiba de sang dont l'odeur était si forte que Trunks pouvait presque en sentir le goût…

« JE NE ME RÉPÉTERAI PAS, GAMIN ! », cria Végéta, faisant sursauter Trunks.

L'adolescent arracha ses yeux du carnage avant de se précipiter à la suite de son père. Ils marchèrent dehors et la nausée frappant durement Trunks quand il vit ce qui restait de la jeune beauté sur le sol. Il ravala son envie de vomir, se forçant à regarder ailleurs. Tournant son regard vers son père, il plissa les yeux de confusion à la vue du tonneau que Végéta traînait à présent derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Trunks, inquiet.

« Un moyen de pression. », marmonna Végéta avec haine, sans un regard vers l'adolescent.

Trunks fronça les sourcils, mais l'aura bleue de Végéta explosa et le Saïyen s'envola dans les airs avant que l'adolescent n'obtienne un mot de plus. Trunks ne perdit pas de temps et suivit son père, profondément soulagé de pouvoir à présent voler sans difficulté. Sa force lui était revenue, mais il était troublé par autre chose. Il fronça les sourcils, ses sens avaient repéré quelque chose de différent dans le _ki_ de Végéta. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et n'arrivait pas non plus à le définir. Le _ki_ n'était pas plus faible, juste… _différent_.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda Trunks, d'un ton hésitant. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il fut ignoré. L'adolescent soupira, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il pouvait voir et sentir des explosions au loin, là où Nappa et Raditz s'étaient mis au travail. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, Végéta volait dans la direction opposée.

Enfin, Végéta atterrit devant une petite cabane isolée. A sa vue, Trunks fut pris d'une douloureuse impression de déjà-vu et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Cette fois, la cabane était encore plus petite et moins solide que celle du village que Végéta avait décimé un moment plus tôt.

La botte de Trunks venait à peine de toucher le sable que Végéta leva le tonneau et le lança directement sur la cabane. Il explosa au moment de l'impact et laissa un trou béant dans le mur et un côté de la cabane trempé d'alcool.

« SORS DE LA IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE TE BRÛLE VIVANT ! », hurla Végéta. Livide, le prince se mit à faire les cents pas sans relâche d'un côté à l'autre, les poings serrés et sa queue hérissée oscillant toujours derrière lui. La plupart du sang était parti durant le vol mais il y avait toujours de petites traces sur son uniforme. Trunks le regarda avec méfiance, ne sachant pas ce qui avait déclenché cette rage soudaine.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait- »

« SILENCE ! », rugit Végéta à l'adolescent. Trunks referma immédiatement la bouche au regard furieux que lui lança brièvement son père. Végéta ne semblait pas l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire pour le moment, alors il décida de se contenter d'observer sans prendre part à quoi que ce soit dans cette nouvelle situation.

Finalement, un extraterrestre effrayé et humble, à la peau bleue et aux cheveux orange, émergea de la nuit. Les yeux de Trunks s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnu Uvi, le tranquille et poli propriétaire de la taverne.

En le voyant, Végéta s'immobilisa et poussa un grognement profond et bestial, un son qui trancha la nuit. Terrifié, Uvi se mit à trembler comme une feuille alors que Végéta montrait les dents comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« Vil traître. », dit rageusement Végéta en s'avançant lentement. « Je t'ai connu pendant une bonne moitié de mon existence et tu rejoins l'ennemi de mes ancêtres ? Très, très mauvais choix, mon vieil ami. » Il s'arrêta et leva sa main droite avec des yeux brûlant de haine.

« Non ! », bredouilla Uvi en reculant, terrifié. « Je n'ai pas… Je n'aurais jamais- »

« Tu l'as fait. Et à présent, tu vas payer. »

Végéta tira un rayon de _ki_ qui désintégra les jambes de l'extraterrestre. Celui-ci s'effondra immédiatement dans le sable noir avec un hurlement d'agonie qui sembla résonner à travers toute la planète. Trunks en resta bouche bée, les yeux emplis d'horreur, alors que Végéta s'approchait nonchalamment de l'extraterrestre qui se tordait sur le sable.

Végéta était en train de lever sa main à la hauteur du visage d'Uvi quand Trunks lui agrippa le poignet. Du coin de l'œil, Végéta lui jeta un regard glacial, sentant la force de la prise de l'adolescent.

« Arrête, Végéta. », supplia Trunks. « Il a une famille. »

Les yeux de Végéta se plissèrent et se posèrent la main de l'adolescent qui retenait son poignet. Il la fixa pendant un moment. Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre était ceux d'Uvi qui essayait désespérément de se mettre en lieu sûr.

« Je vois que ton corps a rapidement éliminé le nrehi. Tu es puissant, gamin. Je le sais. », dit finalement Végéta à voix basse, en fermant les yeux comme s'il avait honte de l'admettre. Lentement, il commença à faire rouler sa tête pour faire craquer son cou. « Mais écoute-moi bien, gamin. Même s'il est vrai que je suis déjà condamné, soit assuré que je suis fin prêt à t'emmener avec moi dans la tombe. »

Trunks ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Condamné ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Végéta grogna et libéra son bras, se tournant pour jeter à Trunks un regard qui le fit frissonner. « La femme avait du venin en elle, idiot. Je vais mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais _pas_ avant d'emporter avec moi jusqu'au dernier des Tsufuls. Même si je préférerais que tu restes en vie pour vaincre Freezer si je venais à mourir, je peux facilement y remédier si tel est ton désir. »

Abasourdi, Trunks fit un pas en arrière. Du venin ? Son père avait été empoisonné ? Bien sûr…Si son _ki_ semblait si différent, c'était sûrement à cause du poison. Trunks fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, submergé par la colère en comprenant la façon dont le monde de son père fonctionnait.

Personne à qui se fier. D'incessants attentats contre sa vie à chaque tournant. Une éternité de souffrances aux mains de Freezer.

Trunks commençait enfin à comprendre.

Végéta regarda son fils avec mépris, avant de retourner à son problème présent. Trunks se contenta de regarder en silence, ayant perdu tout désir d'intervenir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et il était un peu horrifié de l'admettre, mais il trouvait que ce n'était _pas __tellement_ grave si Végéta se débarrassait du traître incontestable qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fronça encore davantage les sourcils et balança son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise avec cette prise de conscience…

Végéta planta sa botte sur la gorge d'Uvi et sourit. « Allons, allons, reste avec moi. », dit le prince sur un ton presque chantant, en regardant l'extraterrestre qui se vidait de son sang sous son pied. « J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les Tsufuls. »

« Je ne… peux… pas… », haleta Uvi.

« Allons, mon brave, tu peux le faire. », l'encouragea Végéta, son sourire s'élargissant. « Qu'est ce que tu sais ? »

Un silence obstiné lui répondit. Trunks souffla par le nez avec impatience, souhaitant silencieusement que l'extraterrestre parle pour que cela se termine au plus vite.

« Alors tu veux jouer les durs. » Végéta pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux. « Ta tolérance à la douleur physique est élevée, Uvi. En fait, je suis impressionné ! », s'exclama-t-il avec un rire. Il retira sa botte de la gorge de l'extraterrestre et tourna lentement ses yeux noirs vers la cabane avec une expression froide et calculatrice. « Hum. Peut être que je peux te faire parler d'une autre manière. »D'un pas tranquille, Végéta se dirigea vers la cabane.

« Parlez », siffla Trunks avec colère, ses yeux bleus suppliant Uvi qui lui lança un regard empli de douleur. L'extraterrestre tremblait de manière incontrôlable. « Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles ! »

« Je ne peux pas… » , murmura l'extraterrestre d'une voix rauque, douloureuse et pleine de regret.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Végéta sortit de la cabane en trainant brutalement par les cheveux une femme extraterrestre bleue qui hurlait.

« NON ! Laisse-la partir ! », lui hurla Uvi. « S'il te plaît »

Végéta regarda la femme terrifiée à côté de lui qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle essayait désespérément de libérer ses longs cheveux noirs de l'étau de sa prise, mais c'était impossible. Végéta eut un sourire en coin et il la regarda avec luxure, promenant ses yeux sur son corps avec des intentions très évidentes.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment pu finir ce que j'avais commencé avec cette catin Tsuful. Peut-être que ta femme voudrait finir le travail ? », demanda Végéta avec curiosité. Il se pencha et respira le parfum de la femme qui luttait pour se libérer. Il se pourlécha les lèvres tandis qu'elle se débattait et utilisa sa queue pour la rapprocher de lui.

Trunks grogna, envahi par la fureur. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait pas et ne _verrait pas_ son père faire ça.

Une lumière clignota sur l'écran du détecteur vert de Végéta, le faisant faire volte-face vers Trunks. Momentanément sous le choc, il regarda l'adolescent, complètement décontenancé par le chiffre qu'il obtenait : 50 000 !

« Ça suffit ! », hurla l'adolescent.

Végéta cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et son expression de surprise céda la place à un froncement de sourcils.

― _Calme-toi, gamin __― L_a voix de Végéta résonna soudain dans l'esprit de Trunks. L'adolescent cligna des yeux de surprise, jurant qu'il n'avait pas vu bouger les lèvres de son père. _― __Je ne vais pas toucher à cette femme. Je veux juste qu'Uvi me donne des informations concernant les Tsufuls. Elle n'est qu'un moyen de pression. __―_

Au regard soupçonneux que Trunks lui lança, Végéta leva les yeux au ciel.

― _Tu as ma parole, petit. __―_

Trunks prit une profonde respiration et se détendit un peu tandis qu'Uvi, au mépris de ses souffrances, essayait vainement de les rejoindre en rampant, depuis qu'il avait vu la façon dont Végéta tenait sa femme. « S'il te plait, elle n'a rien… » Il fit une pause pour tousser du sang, le corps secoué par des tremblements. « … à voir avec ça… » , continua-t-il faiblement.

« Contente-toi de me dire ce que je veux savoir, imbécile. », grogna Végéta.

« P-promets-tu… de nous laisser en paix ? »

« Je le promets. », répondit automatiquement Végéta. Il jeta brusquement la femme loin de lui, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le queue s'enroula autour de sa taille et il croisa les bras, observant froidement la femme ramper vers son mari blessé. Trunks regardait également et ce spectacle lui brisait le cœur.

« Maintenant parle avant que je ne rentre me présenter à ton fils. J'aime tellement les enfants. », dit Végéta avec un sourire cruel.

« Arès a infiltré les détecteurs de F... Freezer. Il te suit à la trace depuis long... longtemps maintenant. C'est comme ça qu'il est arr... arrivé jusqu'à moi. » Uvi ferma son œil valide, torturé par les tremblements. Trunks détourna le regard.

« Il est arrivé jusqu'à toi et quoi ? Il a recruté un minable comme toi dans ses rangs ? », railla Végéta.

« Non. Il m'a d...demandé de le prévenir quand toi ou tes hommes reviendriez. Il m'a mena... menacé, moi et ma f... famille, si je ne le faisais pas. »

« Tu lui as dit et il a envoyé cette femme me tuer. », finit Végéta, en levant une main et en se massant pensivement le menton. Uvi acquiesça. « Hum. Quel lâche. », marmonna Végéta, dégoûté et sombrant dans ses pensées. Bien que silencieux, Trunks se trouvait assez d'accord avec lui.

« J'ignorais qu'elle était em... empoisonnée. », insista Uvi d'une voix suppliante.

Végéta grogna et s'avança de nouveau. « Où est-il ? », demanda-t-il, menaçant.

« R-R-Rith- »

« Rithica ? », s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Trunks et Végéta, surpris. Uvi acquiesça faiblement. Végéta se cambra et poussa un hurlement de fureur empreint de démence vers le ciel nocturne.

« JE LE JURE ! Quand je mettrai la main sur ce minable lâche, je le mettrai en pièces. », rugit le prince, se remettant à faire les cent pas avec colère. Il activa la communication sur son détecteur. Trunks le regarda attentivement et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Végéta semblait complètement les ignorer à présent.

« Vous avez terminé ? », grogna Végéta dans son détecteur en leur tournant le dos. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil vers les extraterrestres sans défense et frémit en les voyant tenter désespérément de retourner à l'intérieur de leur maison, loin de l'impitoyable prince. Il glissa un regard vers son père et fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers les extraterrestres pour les aider.

« Oui, Végéta. La ville a été nettoyée. » Le rire cynique de Nappa se fit entendre. « Aucune de ces horribles aberrations n'a survécu. »

Aidé par sa femme, Uvi essayait de se traîner en lieu sûr. Trunks s'accroupit et lui offrit une main. L'adolescent tressaillit quand tous deux eurent un mouvement de recul, terrifiés. « Je veux juste aider. », murmura-t-il, son cœur se serrant quand il entendit un enfant commencer à pleurer dans la cabane. Personne ne méritait cela. « Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aider. »

Végéta se tourna de profil vers eux, observant la scène avec sa vision périphérique. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

« Arès est sur Rithica », indiqua Végéta à ses hommes d'un ton rude, se détournant de nouveau, le regard perdu dans la nuit.

« V... Végéta, i... il va tous nous tuer. », murmura Uvi à Trunks, qui réfuta catégoriquement en secouant la tête.

« Non, il a promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Végéta est un homme de parole. », insista Trunks, l'aidant sans effort à retourner dans la cabane. Trunks ravala sa nausée quand le sang chaud et bleu foncé couvrit ses mains et son uniforme. Il leva son regard vers la femme de l'extraterrestre et vit des larmes dans ses yeux d'or, les faisant ressembler à un coucher de soleil scintillant. L'obscurité de Végéta était en train de la consumer vivante, la peur qu'elle ressentait pour sa famille la paralysait. Trunks serra les dents et détourna le regard.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est pratique. », dit la voix de Raditz à travers le détecteur suivie par un ricanement. « On aura juste à faire sauter la planète entière et on sera débarrassé de ce petit problème. »

« Non. On ne peut pas détruire la planète. Elle doit être purgée. », grogna Végéta. « De plus, je ne vais pas lui accorder une mort aussi rapide. Il est _à moi_. », ajouta-t-il avec amertume. « Programmez vos capsules spatiales tout de suite. Nous partons immédiatement pour Rithica. »

Végéta désactiva la communication de son détecteur et le retira. Il leva son autre main et se frotta les yeux avec deux doigts. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur ses réserves d'énergie. En phase avec lui-même, il pouvait sentir le venin commencer à se répandre à travers son corps. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir le coup. Il était possible qu'un caisson de régénération l'aide à éliminer le poison de son système, mais c'était quitte ou double avec les poisons. Dans tous les cas, retourner à la base alors qu'il avait _encore_ été victime d'un poison des Tsufuls, _sans_ avoir tué les Tsufuls, _sans_ avoir purgé la planète, signifierait une mort certaine. Même le favoritisme dont il bénéficiait auprès de Freezer ne le sauverait pas après un pareil fiasco. Non, il devait prendre les devants et poursuivre Arès, mais il ne pouvait absolument plus se permettre la moindre erreur s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant.

Soudain conscient qu'il était observé, Végéta écarta instantanément sa main et lança à Trunks un regard méprisant par-dessus son épaule. « Tu as fini ? », aboya-t-il avec impatience. Un de ses yeux tressauta quand il leva son détecteur pour le remettre en place d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Trunks fronça les sourcils, hésitant alors qu'il marchait lentement vers son père. « Oui... Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien, Végéta ? », demanda Trunks, essayant de ne pas montrer sa soudaine inquiétude. Le _ki_ de son père, habituellement stable et inébranlable comme un roc, venait de baisser légèrement. La baisse était à peine discernable mais elle était malgré tout inquiétante.

Végéta grogna. « Gamin, si tu crois qu'un quelconque poison peut m'abattre, tu fais une grave erreur. Maintenant allons-y, passe devant. », dit-il, faisant signe à Trunks de marcher en tête. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et hésita, mais il fit finalement ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. En tournant le dos, il ne vit pas le petit sourire sur le visage de son père

_Il est temps de commencer à t'endurcir, gamin._

L'adolescent finit par se détendre un peu quand il sentit Végéta marcher derrière lui. Trunks allait prendre son envol quand il jeta par hasard un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir Végéta lâcher un rayon de _ki_ droit sur la cabane. Celle-ci fut immédiatement envahie par les flammes. Fou de rage, Trunks se précipita sur son père et le bouscula rudement en pleine poitrine. Végéta s'était déjà préparé à encaisser mais il dut quand même reculer de quelques pas sous la poussée de l'adolescent.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! », lui hurla Trunks. « Tu lui avais promis ! »

« Ah bon, j'ai fait ça ? », demanda Végéta d'un ton innocent, son petit sourire s'élargissant devant l'air révolté de Trunks. « Quel idiot je fais. Où sont mes manières ? J'ai dû oublier. »

Les iris bleus de l'adolescent brûlaient d'une férocité aussi noire que la nuit, et à cette vue, Végéta sentit un vrai frisson d'excitation lui parcourir la peau. Oui, s'il pouvait mater ce gamin, il aurait l'arme ultime pour renverser Freezer (une fois débarrassé des Tsufuls et du poison). Et une fois libéré du tyran, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tue le garçon, prenne le pouvoir et domine l'univers.

Tel avait toujours été son destin.

« Tu dis que tu possèdes honneur et fierté. », lança Trunks avec mépris au visage de Végéta, exaspéré par le petit sourire narquois dont son père ne se départissait jamais. « Mais tes paroles et tes promesses ne signifient absolument rien ! »

« Les promesses sont faites pour être rompues. », dit calmement Végéta, en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. « Mon père m'a appris cette leçon quand j'étais enfant. »

Trunks cligna des yeux de surprise, sa rage se muant soudain en confusion. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que les promesses étaient faites pour être rompues. », répéta Végéta, s'avançant tellement près que son nez touchait presque celui de son fils. « Et si ça ne te plaît pas, alors fais quelque chose pour y remédier, gamin. », le défia-t-il à voix basse.

Trunks se jeta en arrière, sifflant et serrant fort les poings alors que Végéta éclatait de rire devant sa réaction. Le prince eut un sourire méprisant et jeta sa tête en arrière en la penchant sur le côté, posant un doigt sur sa joue. Il la tapota, moqueur.

« Allez, mon garçon. Je t'accorderai même un coup d'avance. », le défia-t-il. Trunks grogna, extrêmement tenté et Végéta rit devant son hésitation. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'en as pas le courage ? Ne me dis pas que ta mère a élevé un sale lâch... »

Végéta frappa le sable si durement que celui-ci sembla pratiquement exploser autour de lui sous l'impact. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hébété alors qu'il levait lentement une main vers sa mâchoire. Le mouvement avait été si rapide qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Les yeux de Trunks s'écarquillèrent quand il prit conscience du coup qu'il venait juste de porter.

« Je suis désolé. », dit-il immédiatement alors que Végéta se redressait lentement pour s'asseoir.

Végéta fixa l'adolescent d'un air abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Sa puissance était _extraordinaire_ pour son âge ! Oui, ce garçon était définitivement un allié qui en valait l'investissement. Il grogna, portant la main à sa mâchoire pendant quelques secondes. Il la massa légèrement avant de se tourner et de cracher une gorgée de sang sur le sable. Trunks grimaça, voyant déjà enfler le visage de son père, même dans l'obscurité. Sa culpabilité s'intensifia quand il sentit le _ki_ de Végéta s'affaiblir encore un peu plus après le coup.

Végéta ramena son regard sur lui et l'observa avec une expression circonspecte. Finalement, il grogna, amusé. « Peut-être qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir pour toi, gamin. », dit-il avec arrogance.

Trunks cligna des yeux de surprise quand il vit le regard presque triomphant que Végéta lui lança alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds.

« Quoi ?»

Un petit sourire rusé s'étala sur le visage de Végéta et il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Trunks. « Petit, nous sommes les derniers Saïyens. Nous devons rester ensemble, ce qui signifie que tu dois endurcir ton cœur tendre. Uvi était un traître et devait donc mourir. Logique, non ? », demanda-t-il, parlant comme s'il s'adressait à un petit garçon.

« Mais c'était ton ami... »

Végéta jeta sa tête en arrière et rit longuement et fort à ces mots. Il regarda de nouveau Trunks avec un amusement évident, hochant la tête comme si Trunks lui avait raconté la meilleure blague de l'univers. « Stupide gamin. Je n'ai pas _d'ami_. La troisième leçon de survie que tu dois apprendre, c'est : n'aie confiance en personne. A présent, allons-y, veux-tu ? J'ai un rendez-vous avec les Tsufuls pour lequel je ne peux pas être en retard. »

Il tapota Trunks sur l'épaule et lui offrit un autre sourire triomphant. Puis, il se retourna et s'envola. Aux dernières paroles de son père, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils et respira profondément. Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière et il leva la main pour la frotter avant de se résoudre à suivre Végéta.

Cette troisième leçon, il avait déjà commencé à l'apprendre tout seul.

* * *

_**Notes des Traductrices :**_

_**Mille excuses pour les 4 jours de retard ! (c'est tout la faute de Dimitrova)**_

_**Traduction : Shaya10**_

_**Relecture et adaptation : Dimitrova**_

_**Œuvre originale : Point of No Return de Niteryde**_

_**On adore toutes les trois (l'auteur et les deux traductrices) lire vos réactions sur les chapitres ! ^_^**_


	8. L'histoire se réécrit

**Point de Non Retour**

**Auteur : Niteryde**

_Traduction : Dimitrova et Shaya10_

Chapitre 8 - L'histoire se réécrit

La première chose que Trunks remarqua quand il sortit de son vaisseau spatial sur Rithica, c'est qu'il y avait enfin ici un semblant de lumière du jour. Instinctivement, il regarda vers le ciel, tentant de voir où était le soleil, mais il était caché par de grands arbres touffus qui s'enchevêtraient au dessus de sa tête. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de jungle. Au lieu du vert habituel auquel il se serait attendu sur la Terre, la jungle était d'une couleur bleue presque accueillante. L'air était dense et intensément humide, comme Trunks n'en avait jamais senti auparavant. Il gravit le profond cratère que son vaisseau spatial avait formé, transpirant déjà à cause de la chaleur.

Végéta et Nappa avaient déjà mis en marche leurs détecteurs quand Trunks sortit enfin du cratère. Nappa jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'adolescent, ce qui fit déglutir ce dernier alors qu'il s'époussetait. Il avait presque failli oublier son lapsus à la taverne, mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Nappa…

« La voie est libre. Personne n'a une force de combat de plus de 10, et encore moins de 100 krios. », dit Nappa, en appuyant le bouton de son détecteur, son regard allant de Trunks à Végéta.

Végéta tourna la tête. « Raditz. », ordonna-t-il sèchement, « Donne-moi le dernier rapport sur Liyana immédiatement. J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi on va avoir affaire ensuite. »

« Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'on ait d'abord fini ici ? », demanda Nappa. Végéta le fusilla du regard et le grand Saïyen ajouta immédiatement : « Mais après réflexion, ça ne serait pas plus mal de voir ce qu'on va affronter après. »

« Je l'ai là. » Raditz frôla Trunks en passant à côté de lui, bousculant un peu l'adolescent et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il se pressait vers Végéta, en tenant dans la main un appareil électronique noir. »Je viens juste de recevoir les dernières données. »

Végéta arracha l'appareil des mains de son subordonné et essuya la sueur de son front avec le dos de son autre main. Il regarda l'objet en grommelant et y pressa quelques boutons. L'appareil émit un signal et Végéta observa les chiffres qui commençaient à défiler. Trunks s'approcha, voyant les reflets des chiffres sur l'écran vert du détecteur de Végéta. L'adolescent lança un regard nerveux vers Nappa mais l'imposant Saïyen avait ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine, attendant que Végéta dise quelque chose.

Les chiffres s'arrêtèrent enfin de défiler. Au moment où ils s'arrêtèrent, Trunks sentit le ki de Végéta faiblir substantiellement. Presque immédiatement, Végéta porta la main à sa poitrine. L'expression de son visage ne laissa rien transparaître et il se reprit rapidement, faisant comme s'il réajustait seulement son armure. Trunks exhala doucement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude grandissante.

« Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit du dernier rapport sur Liyana ? » demanda finalement Végéta d'un ton prudent, les yeux fixés sur les données qu'il recevait.

« Oui. », répondit Raditz, qui parut perturbé par cette question. « Quel est le problème ? »

Trunks pouvait entendre voler les insectes, les seuls à rompre le silence étouffant qui planait sur eux quatre, debout en un petit cercle. Nappa et Raditz échangèrent un regard, tous deux se demandant ce que Végéta avait pu voir dans le rapport qui puisse le plonger dans ses pensées.

Finalement, Végéta grogna. « Je dois mettre au point une stratégie afin d'utiliser au mieux cette information. », dit-il finalement, accentuant son froncement de sourcils. « Vous trois restez ici. Raditz, trouve-nous quelque chose à manger. Ça prendra du temps avant que l'on puisse rentrer à la base. »

Nappa fronça les sourcils. « Mais, ne devrions-nous pas... »

Il se tut immédiatement sous le violent coup que Végéta lui porta à l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Nappa se plia en deux, tombant à genoux devant son prince. Trunks grimaça mais Raditz resta sans réaction. Pour lui, la violence de Végéta était aussi naturelle que l'air qu'il respirait.

« On commencera cette maudite purge quand je le dirai. Compris ? », fit Végéta d'un ton venimeux, avant de regarder délibérément Raditz. « Maintenant, va chasser. Je reviendrai. »

Raditz eut à peine le temps de dire oui que Végéta était déjà hors de vue. Le prince se déplaça à travers les plantes exotiques et les arbres de la jungle avec grâce et rapidité, comme s'il avait traversé cette jungle un million de fois avant et qu'il en connaissait les moindres recoins. Trunks hésita, voulant le suivre mais ne souhaitant pas subir sa colère. L'adolescent soupira, écartant ses cheveux trempés de sueur de son visage.

« Très bien, alors je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose de mangeable dans le coin. », grommela Raditz, en se retournant pour se diriger dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Végéta. Trunks lança un regard à Nappa, qui se relevait doucement, et décida qu'il préférait partir avec Raditz plutôt que de risquer un interrogatoire. Raclant sa gorge, l'adolescent suivit lentement Raditz.

« Hum… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? », demanda Trunks timidement. Raditz jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent par-dessus son épaule et lui lança un regard dégoûté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta fichue aide, sang-mêlé. », fit Raditz avec dédain. « Alors contente-toi de rester ici. »

« Mais, Raditz, je peux… » La voix de Trunks s'éteignit quand Raditz décolla sans le laisser ajouter un seul mot. Le robuste Saïyen frôla les plantes avec un silence furtif qui impressionna grandement Trunks. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner lentement pour faire face à Nappa. Il était temps d'affronter la tempête.

Le Saïyen hybride observa le Saïyen pur-sang et tous deux restèrent debout dans un silence total. Trunks serrait fortement les poings, les muscles tendus, attendant que Nappa prenne la parole. Cependant, le grand Saïyen se contentait de le regarder, en le dévisageant.

Trunks essaya de profiter de ce silence pour revoir sa stratégie. Sa première ligne de défense était d'affirmer que Nappa avait clairement trop bu et qu'il n'avait jamais prétendu que Végéta était son père. Sa ressemblance physique avec le Prince des Saïyen pouvait être facilement mise sur le compte du hasard. Et si cela ne marchait pas, alors il pourrait tout simplement nier jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Si Végéta en était vraiment arrivé à de telles extrémités pour ne pas avoir d'enfant, alors le prince ne croirait jamais que Trunks puisse être son fils de toute façon. Oui, il pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais pas…

Finalement, Nappa poussa un soupir et hocha la tête, l'air stupéfait.

« Tu es son portrait craché. J'aurais dû le deviner. » Trunks fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais Nappa l'arrêta en levant une main qu'il agita. « Relaxe-toi, gamin. Je ne dirai rien à Végéta. »

Trunks cligna des yeux de surprise, la tension dans son corps se dissipant pour faire place à de la confusion. « Quoi ? »

L'expression de Nappa devint sérieuse. « J'avais promis au Roi Végéta que je veillerais sur sa descendance. »

Une expression de honte profonde s'établit sur les traits du grand Saïyen qui détourna le regard au souvenir de ses échecs alors qu'il se rappelait les années de torture et d'abus que Végéta avait eues à endurer entre les mains de Freezer. C'était le type de torture que lui, un Saïyen d'élite et ancien commandant de l'armée Saïyenne, avait juré d'empêcher mais contre lequel il avait été complètement impuissant. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux emplis de regrets.

« Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose contre quelqu'un comme ce monstre de Freezer. Mais j'en avais fait le serment à mon roi. Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour le tenir. » Il regarda Trunks, et l'adolescent fut presque déconcerté par le regard respectueux que Nappa lui lançait. « Même si la lignée royale de notre peuple comprend maintenant un sang-mêlé. »

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », dit Trunks, d'une voix mal assurée qui trahissait la vérité.

Nappa éclata de rire. « Si tu ne veux pas que je lui dise, petit, je ne lui dirai rien. Tu n'es pas une menace contrairement à ce que j'avais cru. Par contre… » Il croisa ses bras et toisa Trunks, l'incrédulité se reflétant dans ses yeux : « Végéta devait définitivement être jeune pour avoir quand même épargné ta mère. Tu dois _vraiment_ provenir d'une de ses premières fois. »

Trunks blêmit et baissa les yeux, serrant sa mâchoire et souhaitant pouvoir effacer son lapsus. Sans ça, il doutait que Nappa aurait pu rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il prit une profonde et respiration pour se calmer, et ferma les yeux. Il devait accepter ce nouvel échec, et accepter les conséquences qui allaient avec.

« Jure sur ta vie que tu ne diras rien à Végéta. », dit-il finalement, ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du grand Saïyen.

« Si Végéta me le demande directement, _je ne lui mentirai pas_, gamin. », déclara Nappa sérieusement. « Il ne me croit jamais quand je mens, et il se met en colère quand je le fais… Mais s'il ne demande pas… alors je ne vois aucune raison d'attirer son attention sur ça. Il a déjà bien assez de poids sur les épaules. », ajouta-t-il, regardant avec inquiétude dans la direction que Végéta avait prise.

Trunks fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Nappa en savait long au sujet du poison dans le corps de Végéta. Il était sur le point de demander quand Raditz surgit des buissons et entra dans la petite clairière en portant un énorme animal mort sur le dos. Le Saïyen jeta l'animal à terre avec un bruit sourd devant Nappa et Trunks, ce qui fit reculer l'adolescent de dégoût. De forme féline, l'animal ressemblait à un guépard et il était couvert d'une fourrure bleue foncée.

« Rien de tel qu'une bonne température pour nous rappeler notre patrie. » dit Raditz, trempé de sueur, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il leva un bras et tira un rayon de ki vers le sol, d'où un feu jaillit immédiatement. Raditz serra son poing, contrôlant la diffusion du feu avant de jeter un œil vers l'animal qu'il avait attrapé. « Eh bien, mieux vaut que cette chose soit cuite avant que Végéta ne revienne. »

« Cela suffira à peine pour nous trois, Raditz. », dit Nappa avec un froncement de sourcil alors que Raditz traînait l'animal vers le feu. « Et il restera Végéta qui a aussi besoin de manger. »

« Ça ira. Je n'ai pas faim. », dit Trunks avec un froncement de sourcil et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sans remarquer le petit sourire de Nappa devant ce geste familier. La dernière fois que Trunks avait mangé avec les Saïyens avait été une amère expérience. Bien qu'affamé, l'adolescent savait qu'il pouvait tenir encore un peu plus longtemps avant de manger.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, hybride… »

* * *

Aussitôt que Végéta se sut hors de portée, il étreignit sa poitrine et s'écroula à genoux, s'abandonnant enfin à la douleur qu'il avait dissimulée devant ses hommes. Maintenant presque haletant, il rampa, se servant de son autre main qui tenait toujours l'appareil électronique de Raditz, jusqu'au pied d'un grand arbre. Le prince se retourna pour s'asseoir contre l'arbre, fermant les yeux fortement en attendant que la brûlure dans sa poitrine passe.

Heureusement, après une minute d'agonie, la douleur commença à s'atténuer. Végéta fronça les sourcils et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'arbre, sa respiration ralentissant enfin. Il resta ainsi encore quelques minutes, laissant ses forces revenir doucement tandis qu'il se demandait quel maudit venin circulait à travers son corps. Si les Tsufuls n'avaient pas déjà été sur sa liste noire avant, après cette tactique, ils y auraient certainement consolidé leur place. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait vraiment, c'était quand un ennemi avait recours au poison. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se faisait empoisonner ; en fait, il avait été empoisonné à peine une semaine auparavant par ces mêmes Tsufuls. Avant cela cependant, il devait remonter à son enfance pour se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été en proie à du poison.

Végéta ouvrit un œil et regarda l'appareil dans sa main droite. Il pouvait lire le dernier rapport sur Liyana aussi clairement que le jour, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable.

Une force de combat moyenne de _78 000_ ? Sur une population de plusieurs _millions _?

Avec les Tsufuls sur leurs talons ?

Alors que du poison circulait dans ses veines ?

La sueur se mit à lui couler dans les yeux, obligeant Végéta à retirer son détecteur et à le jeter sur le côté. Il commença à se frotter les yeux, en s'efforçant de se concentrer. Il lui fallait un plan et il le lui fallait immédiatement. Nappa et Raditz étaient loyaux, mais ils étaient des brutes. Le gamin était puissant mais il ignorait la cruauté qui définissait l'univers dans lequel il vivait.

Comme toujours, toute chance de survie reposait entièrement sur ses épaules.

* * *

Trunks était assis les jambes croisées dans l'herbe, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait Nappa et Raditz dévorer avidement l'animal que le Saïyen aux cheveux longs avait chassé. Il gardait surtout les yeux sur Nappa et il se demandait silencieusement s'il avait fait une erreur en admettant que Nappa avait raison. Le grand Saïyen avait déclaré ouvertement qu'il dirait la vérité à Végéta si le prince l'y obligeait. Trunks n'arrivait pas à concevoir une situation dans laquelle son père demanderait une telle chose, mais cela le mettait quand même mal à l'aise.

« Alors, où crois-tu qu'Arès se cache ? » demanda Raditz, la bouche pleine de viande à moitié cuite.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit Nappa, accroupi devant le feu. Il jeta un os dans les flammes. « Je pense toujours qu'on devrait détruire la planète. Au diable les volontés de Freezer. »

Raditz ricana. « On doit la purger, Nappa. Les ordres sont les ordres. »

« Ouais, eh bien, plus longtemps on laissera vivre les Tsufuls, plus forts ils deviendront. », grommela Nappa. Il s'abstint de dire qu'il aurait préféré que Végéta ait pris les Tsufuls plus au sérieux la première fois qu'ils avaient entendu parler de survivants. Raditz opina du chef. « C'est juste une question de temps avant qu'ils ne veuillent commencer une guerre. »

« Il n'y aura pas de guerre. », lança soudain une voix bourrue. « Les Tsufuls n'en auront jamais l'occasion. »

Tous trois se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Végéta pénétrer dans la petite clairière. Ils se levèrent tous instantanément quand le prince lança l'appareil électronique portable à Raditz qui eut à peine le temps de tendre la main pour le rattraper. Végéta fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, contemplant le feu tandis que Raditz baissait les yeux vers l'appareil.

« Un niveau de puissance moyen de 78 000 ! C'est impossible ! », s'écria Raditz, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! », hurla Nappa en s'approchant pour y jeter un œil tandis que Trunks observait Végéta avec autant de nonchalance que possible. Son ki était remarquablement plus faible maintenant, et l'adolescent savait que ce n'était vraiment pas un bon signe. Si Végéta était anxieux ou inquiet néanmoins, il n'en montrait rien.

« C'est vrai, et on doit s'y préparer immédiatement. Le gamin et moi, nous resterons sur Rithica. », dit sèchement Végéta, dirigeant son regard noir sur Trunks, ce qui le mit instantanément mal à l'aise. « Nous terminerons la purge ici pour qu'il se salisse les mains, et nous nous occuperons du problème des Tsufuls une bonne fois pour toutes. Quant à toi, Nappa », dit-il en fixant le regard sur le grand Saïyen, « je veux que tu partes en éclaireur sur Liyana. Mène ton enquête sur la planète et trouve-nous un bon coin pour nous cacher jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à attaquer. On saura une fois sur place si on doit y aller avec une approche "diviser pour régner", ou si nous attendons simplement une pleine lune pour les éliminer. Dans tous les cas, ne fais rien foirer et ne te fais pas tuer avant même qu'on arrive, Nappa. », grogna-t-il, menaçant. « Une fois que le gamin et moi, nous aurons terminé le boulot ici et éliminé les Tsufuls jusqu'au dernier, nous te rejoindrons sur Liyana. »

Nappa hocha la tête. « Oui, Végéta. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ? », demanda Raditz avec un froncement de sourcils. Végéta grogna et dévisagea Raditz pendant un instant. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil à Nappa, mais celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers son vaisseau spatial. L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en le voyant partir sans avoir parlé avec Végéta. Il semblait que, cette fois, Nappa était vraiment de son côté.

« A quel point es-tu certain que Kakarot est vivant, Raditz ? »

Les paroles de Végéta furent comme une aiguille grattant sur un vieux disque, mettant immédiatement Trunks en alerte. Raditz se redressa nettement à la question du prince, gardant une expression neutre et prudente mais ses yeux brillaient d'émotion et d'attentes.

« Je sais qu'il est en vie. », affirma Raditz.

« Hum. », grogna Végéta, tournant à nouveau le regard vers le feu. « Avoir à nos côtés un autre Saïyen capable de se transformer en Ôzaru serait utile… », réfléchit-il à voix haute, fronçant davantage les sourcils. « Même s'il est encore plus faible que toi, ce serait bien d'avoir son aide sur Liyana. » Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Raditz, « Sur quelle planète avait-il été envoyé ? »

« La planète Terre, galaxie n°7, secteur Sud. », répondit rapidement Raditz. Trunks fit de son mieux pour garder un air impassible, mais les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent.

Le froncement de sourcil de Végéta se fit encore plus prononcé et il se moqua : « Le secteur Sud est rempli de planètes inutiles. Pas étonnant que Freezer ne l'ait jamais trouvé là-bas, s'il est vraiment encore vivant.

« Eh, Kakarot est en vie ! », grogna Raditz, indigné. Végéta leva un sourcil devant ce ton, et Trunks se tendit instinctivement, attendant le coup qui allait venir en représailles. Raditz se racla instantanément la gorge en reculant. « Je suis désolé, Végéta... »

Végéta frappa Raditz au visage avec une telle force que le Saïyen aux cheveux longs fit un vol plané en arrière, traversant des arbres et allant s'écraser contre un tronc plusieurs mètres derrière. Des fruits et des feuilles tombèrent immédiatement sur son visage, tandis que le premier arbre, loin d'eux, s'effondrait sur le côté avec un fracas assourdissant. Presque au moment où l'arbre toucha le sol, le vaisseau spatial de Nappa s'alluma et décolla. Trunks se retourna pour voir et fronça les sourcils, regrettant de n'avoir pas été plus attentif. S'il s'était concentré pour écouter le grand Saïyen, il aurait pu entendre la commande spéciale nécessaire pour rentrer les coordonnées d'une nouvelle destination…

« Manque-moi de respect encore UNE maudite fois de plus, et je te démembre et je te donne à bouffer aux oiseaux. Ai-je été clair ? », rugit Végéta, menaçant. Raditz acquiesça sans un mot, essuyant le sang sur son visage. Végéta se pencha et ramassa l'appareil électronique, le nettoyant nonchalamment tout en se relevant. Il fronça les sourcils. « Bien maintenant, je veux que tu ailles voir par toi-même si Kakarot est toujours en vie. S'il l'est, ramène-le. Le secteur Sud est loin donc on devrait avoir purgé Liyana d'ici à ce que tu reviennes, mais ce serait toujours bien d'avoir plus de bras pour des missions similaires à l'avenir… et ce serait tout aussi bien d'avoir de l'aide pour anéantir Freezer. », dit Végéta avec un petit sourire fourbe.

Raditz se releva doucement avant de sourire lui aussi et d'acquiescer. « Je le ramènerai à tout prix. Je le jure. »

« Hum… Pourquoi n'irai-je pas avec Raditz pour l'aider à ramener Kakarot ? »

Végéta et Raditz regardèrent tous deux Trunks, surpris. L'adolescent émit un petit rire, faisant de son mieux pour paraître décontracté. Finalement, Raditz répondit, moqueur : « Pour quoi faire ? Pour me chanter une chanson quand je m'ennuierai ? Tu m'es inutile pour une mission comme celle-ci, sang-mêlé. »

Trunks écarta de son visage ses cheveux lavande tremés de sueur et regarda Raditz en fronçant les sourcils. « Je peux très bien me débrouil... »

« Non. », l'interrompit Végéta en fixant intensément Trunks. « Il a raison. Tu restes ici, gamin. Tu manques de poigne pour convaincre Kakarot de nous rejoindre. Pas Raditz. De plus, Raditz est le frère de Kakarot. Cette mission est la sienne, pas la tienne. » Le prince tourna son regard vers Raditz, ne remarquant pas la déception sur le visage de l'adolescent. « Bien, Raditz, je veux que tu gardes nos communications activées sur ton détecteur tout le temps où tu seras sur la planète Terre. Je veux entendre tout ce qui se passera quand tu seras là-bas. Compris ? »

A ces paroles de Végéta, Raditz se contenta de ramasser son détecteur. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de le mettre en marche. « Je ne sais pas, Végéta. Mon détecteur fait des siennes depuis notre passage à la taverne d'Uvi. Les communications sont fluctuantes. »

Il omit très sagement de dire que c'était de la faute de Végéta si son détecteur faisait des siennes.

Soupirant d'exaspération, Végéta retira son propre détecteur. « Prend le mien dans ce cas. Je me servirai du tien pour le moment et le remplacerai dès qu'on sera de retour à la base. » Végéta lança son détecteur vert à Raditz et celui-ci lui lança le sien – rouge –. Tous deux remirent en place leurs nouveaux détecteurs. « Je trouverai quelque chose pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Freezer sur ton départ. Maintenant pars, et ramène-moi Kakarot. »

« Oui, Végéta. », dit Raditz, avec un sourire enthousiaste tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son vaisseau spatial. Trunks garda ses yeux sur son père mais son ouïe développée était à l'affût de toute commande verbale que Raditz pourrait utiliser ; ainsi il pourrait s'en servir lui aussi…

« Et en ce qui _te _concerne. », dit Végéta, se tournant de nouveau vers Trunks. Il gardait les yeux baissés, appuyant quelques boutons sur l'objet électronique noir dans ses mains. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Raditz qui était en train de grimper dans son vaisseau spatial. Quand il regarda de nouveau Végéta, l'hologramme d'une planète flottait au dessus de l'appareil.

Trunks cligna des yeux de surprise devant la planète verte et bleue pixelisée qui tournait lentement entre son père et lui. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est Rithica, la planète sur laquelle nous sommes. », expliqua Végéta. Il appuya sur un autre bouton, et l'hologramme de la planète perdit soudain tous les accidents de terrain. C'était à présent une simple sphère bleue tournant sur elle-même, divisée par un quadrillage blanc. Végéta leva une main et appuya son index sur l'hologramme. Immédiatement, un point rouge clignotant apparut. « Ce point est l'endroit où nous sommes. » Du doigt, le prince divisa la planète en deux parties parfaitement égales, une ligne verte clignotante apparaissant où il avait touché l'hologramme. « La moitié Nord est à moi. Tu vas t'occuper du Sud, gamin. » Il pointa du doigt en dehors de l'hologramme, derrière Trunks. « Le Sud est par là. Informe-moi par ton détecteur quand c'est fait. »

Trunks acquiesça, même s'il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'allait pas réellement participer à cette purge. « Bien sûr, Végéta… »

L'adolescent s'interrompit quand son oreille sensible capta la voix de Raditz : « Prochaine destination : la planète Terre, galaxie n°7, secteur Sud. »

Trunks entendit ensuite le son à présent familier du vaisseau spatial qui se mettait en marche. Il fronça les sourcils. Merde alors ! C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire? Il avait vaguement conscience que Végéta continuait à parler, mais il avait distraitement détourné les yeux, se demandant si oui ou non il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que Végéta soit hors de vue pour tenter de suivre l'exemple de Raditz. Peut-être que si Végéta n'avait pas encore enregistré les coordonnées, il pourrait les entrer sans avoir besoin de les modi...

Végéta frappa violemment Trunks au visage avec l'appareil électronique portable, brisant par la même occasion l'objet en mille morceaux. La tête de Trunks fut projetée sur le côté et il fit un pas en arrière, un mince filet de sang coulant d'une entaille près de son œil droit.

« Sois attentif, gamin. Je déteste devoir me répéter. », gronda Végéta d'un ton cinglant. Trunks jeta un regard furieux à son père mais ne dit rien, ravalant la bouffée de colère qui coulait dans ses veines. Sa colère disparut rapidement cependant quand il sentit que le _ki_ de Végéta avait diminué après le coup qu'il lui avait porté. Végéta ferma les yeux et fit craquer son cou, faisant saillir toutes les veines sur sa nuque et sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs absents, le prince regarda son fils tandis qu'il essayait de se détacher de sa douleur. Trunks dut réunir toutes ses forces pour cacher son inquiétude alors que Végéta continuait : « Bien. Si tu croises qui que ce soit, tu leur demandes s'ils sont avec les Tsufuls avant de faire quoi que ce soit. S'ils le sont, dis-le-moi immédiatement et ne les laisse pas partir. Je viendrai te rejoindre et je m'occuperai d'eux personnellement. »

« Et s'ils ne sont pas avec les Tsufuls ? »

« Alors tue-les. » dit Végéta avec désinvolture.

« Je suis désolé, mais je… » Trunks fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « C'est juste que… c'est mal. »

Végéta ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta, y réfléchissant quelques secondes. Finalement, il fixa Trunks avec un sérieux qui le fit frissonner. « Ecoute, gamin. Freezer va vendre cette planète sur le marché galactique quand on aura fini de la purger. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il fera s'il trouve des survivants ? »

Trunks hocha lentement la tête, sachant déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Les hommes capables de se battre vont rejoindre l'armée. S'ils refusent, ils mourront. Les femmes et les fillettes deviendront des esclaves sexuels pour les hauts lieutenants, elles seront utilisées et tuées une fois leur tâche accomplie. Les jeunes garçons rejoindront l'armée et y seront élevés. » Végéta serra les poings fermement avant de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine, ses yeux emplis d'une haine glaciale qui avait grandi et macéré durant toute sa vie. « Maintenant, j'ignore dans quel genre de monde idyllique tu as grandi, mais dans _ce monde_, gamin, la mort est une bien meilleure alternative que tout ce que je viens d'énoncer. Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je dis, et me faire savoir quand tu auras fini, merde ! Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

Trunks essaya de parler mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Jusqu'à présent, tout avait été tellement clair pour lui. Bien et mal, noir et blanc. Toute sa vie, il avait été élevé dans l'idée que tuer était mal. Tuer était ce que les cyborgs faisaient, pas lui. Seuls les méchants tuaient. Oui, il avait tué sur la planète précédente, mais il l'avait fait pour sauver sa peau. Il devait rester en vie pour sauver son monde. Mais après avoir entendu le sort laissé à tout survivant, comment la mort pouvait-elle ne pas être une délivrance ? L'esprit de l'adolescent vacillait, les fondements de sa morale en étaient ébranlés.

Végéta eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit l'adolescent horrifié se perdre dans ses pensées. La seule vérité qu'il avait dite à Trunks était le sort réservé aux hommes qui survivaient à une purge. Les femmes et les enfants étaient presque toujours instantanément tués, jugés inutiles par Freezer. Les seuls jeunes garçons qui rejoignaient l'armée étaient soit des enfants de soldats (ils étaient enrôlés d'office, sans tenir compte de l'avis de leur père sur la question ; encore une autre raison pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais d'enfants), soit des enfants qui possédaient un potentiel extraordinaire pour devenir de grands guerriers et que Freezer ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Comme lui.

Mais le sang-mêlé n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Si au prix de quelques mensonges, Végéta pouvait briser le garçon plus rapidement, alors c'était un modeste prix à payer.

« Bien. Tu t'occupes du Sud et moi, du Nord. Fais-moi savoir si tu trouves les Tsufuls. Si tu ne les trouves pas, préviens-moi quand tu as fini. »

« Mais, comment saurais-je si… » La voix de Trunks s'évanouit quand il vit Végéta prendre son envol. « … si quelqu'un ment et dit qu'il fait partie des Tsufuls juste pour survivre. », finit-il avec un soupir. L'adolescent écarta de son visage ses cheveux lavande obscurcis et pleins de sueur, et jeta un coup d'œil à son vaisseau spatial. Oh, comme il était tenté de s'enfuir…

Il regarda de nouveau dans la direction qu'avait prise Végéta, et décida qu'il resterait encore juste assez longtemps pour être sûr que son père puisse se débarrasser du poison. Grâce à sa présence, Végéta n'allait purger que la moitié de la planète, cela signifiait qu'il pourrait trouver plus rapidement de quoi guérir. L'adolescent jeta encore un œil à son vaisseau spatial. Techniquement, il avait beaucoup de temps.

Il pouvait se permettre d'attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Trunks s'élança ensuite, courant à travers la jungle dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Végéta. Il n'avait pas couru deux kilomètres qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer à cause de la chaleur intense. C'était complètement étouffant et il se demanda quelle chaleur il ferait s'il ne se trouvait pas à l'ombre des arbres bleus de la jungle. Il continua d'avancer, évitant les plantes et les arbres. Il regretta de ne pas avoir son épée. Il aurait pu tout simplement se tailler un chemin.

Environ une heure plus tard, il sortit enfin de la jungle. Par chance, la chaleur s'était dissipée mais c'était à peine mieux et Trunks se mit à marcher. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il observait la grande clairière où il se trouvait à présent, avec devant lui une étendue sans fin d'herbe bleue. Il leva le regard vers le ciel, clignant des yeux de surprise quand il vit que Rithica possédait deux soleils.

A présent, il comprenait mieux la chaleur. Baissant les yeux sur le tissus noir qu'il portait, Trunks décida de l'enlever.

Il était en train de refaire glisser son armure sur sa poitrine nue quand ses sens repérèrent soudain quelque chose. Il leva les yeux au loin où il avait senti une énorme force de combat mais juste pendant un instant. Ce n'était pas son père, il en était sûr. Pressé, Trunks rangea ses effets sous son armure, attrapa son détecteur et le remit en place.

« Végéta ? », demanda-t-il, allumant la fonction communication de son détecteur. « Végéta, tu es là? »

Trunks n'entendit rien si ce n'est des bruits parasites. Jurant tout bas quand il se souvint que le détecteur de Raditz fonctionnait mal, il décida d'aller vérifier par lui-même. Il lui semblait bizarre que Végéta et Nappa n'aient pas détecté une aussi grande force.

Trunks courut sans s'arrêter durant deux heures jusqu'à ce que l'herbe disparaisse pour céder la place à une grande falaise. Par chance, la chaleur diminuait légèrement comme un des soleils se couchait. Il resta debout au bord de la falaise, les yeux écarquillés en découvrant la ville en dessous. Elle n'était pas grande mais il savait reconnaître une ville avancée technologiquement quand il en voyait une. Dépassant le bord, Trunks se laissa glisser le long du mur de la falaise, gardant facilement l'équilibre et manœuvrant avec adresse à travers la boue et les cailloux comme s'il faisait du snowboard. Une fois en bas, il s'approcha de la ville avec précaution, tentant de repérer quelque chose avec ses sens et faisant fonctionner son détecteur en même temps.

Il ne repéra rien.

H_um, elle doit avoir été désertée… qui pourrait les blâmer avec cette chaleur…,_ pensa Trunks irrité en s'approchant. La boue et les cailloux sous ses pieds cédèrent peu à peu la place à du béton, qui devint de plus en plus propre et soigné alors qu'il pénétrait dans la ville. Il pouvait voir des véhicules futuristes dans ce qui ressemblait à une rue urbaine, mais l'endroit semblait complètement désert.

Du moins, il le sembla, jusqu'à ce que Trunks fasse environ trois pas dans la rue et qu'il se retrouve soudain encerclé.

« Trimalo ! »

«_ Un envahisseur ! »_ La traduction s'afficha sur son détecteur rouge.

Trunks leva calmement ses deux mains, sans faire un pas de plus. Surgis de nulle part, vingt hommes l'encerclaient. Chaque homme portait un uniforme blanc d'aspect métallique, complété par un casque qui les faisaient ressembler à des soldats de l'espace. Ils avaient tous d'énormes fusils à l'aspect futuriste pointés sur lui. Trunks les regarda tous prudemment, ayant déjà décidé que s'ils lui tiraient dessus, il allait les mettre en pièces. Il pouvait voir leurs yeux à travers les protections en verre de leurs casques, et il fut surpris par la haine qu'il y lut.

« Si vous me tirez dessus, je vous garantis que vous le regretterez. », leur lança Trunks, avec un regard froid et un ton d'un sérieux mortel. Ces gens devaient être les Tsufuls et ils avaient lâchement empoisonné son père. Trunks fut légèrement surpris de voir qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de provocation pour tous les tuer.

Il fronça les sourcils. Végéta l'avait-il déjà influencé à ce point en si peu de temps ? Il ne pouvait pas être comme son père… Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Si nous pouvions juste parler, alors personne n'aurait à mourir aujourd'hui. »

Ils firent tous un pas de plus vers lui, levant leurs armes plus haut et tous crièrent en même temps. Trunks se tendit, prêt à agir, quand une voix retentit soudain dans une langue étrangère. La traduction apparut immédiatement sur le détecteur de Trunks.

« Que tout le monde baisse son arme, MAINTENANT ! »

Aussitôt, tous les soldats autour de Trunks baissèrent leurs armes. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers une silhouette solitaire qui émergea d'un grand immeuble et foula le bitume de la rue. Trunks fronça les sourcils quand les hommes s'écartèrent, et fixa la silhouette qui approchait. Il ressemblait à un être humain, avec des cheveux rouges et de perçants yeux verts. Il était habillé de manière très décontractée, en pantalon bleu foncé et avec une très légère veste de kimono blanc d'arts martiaux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Trunks, en baissant ses mains et en jetant un œil au symbole gravé sur le haut de l'homme.

« Ainsi tu parles la langue universelle. », dit l'homme avec un accent particulier, en souriant. Il ouvrit les bras, comme pour l'accueillir. « Je t'assure, mon garçon, ici, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. », répliqua Trunks. Un des hommes sur le côté grogna et leva son arme, la pointant droit sur l'adolescent, mais l'homme aux cheveux rouges lui fit signe de la rabaisser.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il est un peu discourtois de venir dans _notre_ ville avec des intentions hostiles et d'exiger des réponses. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? » dit l'homme avec un petit rire.

« Je suis à la recherche des Tsufuls. »

« Eh bien, nous voici. », répondit l'homme, son sourire chaleureux se transformant en petit sourire en coin. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, mon garçon ? »

Trunks le regarda avec méfiance. Etait-ce une menace ou cet homme était-il réellement poli ? Soudain mal à l'aise, il dit : « Je veux parler à un certain Arès. Est-il ici ? »

« Non. C'est mon frère, et il n'est pas sur cette planète en ce moment. Mon nom est Miron. Puis-je te demander ce dont tu veux discuter avec mon frère, mon garçon ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Trunks hésita, avant de se décider à simplement laisser parler son cœur. L'opportunité était là, entre ses doigts, et il devait la saisir. Il pouvait mettre fin à tout ça, là maintenant, tout de suite. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans les yeux verts, Trunks se redressa et parla d'une voix posée et assurée.

« Je veux discuter d'un accord pour mettre fin au conflit entre les Tsufuls et les Saïyens une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Miron leva un sourcil curieux et ses yeux verts s'assombrirent un peu. « Eh bien, une conversation aussi épique ne peut avoir lieu ici, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? Viens, allons à l'intérieur où nous serons à l'abri de ces soleils. », dit-il avec un sourire, en se retournant pour remonter la rue en direction du bâtiment qu'il avait quitté.

Trunks suivit Miron, jetant un regard suspicieux aux hommes qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Même après être tombé par hasard sur les anciens ennemis de son peuple, et avec les paroles de Végéta _"ne fais confiance à personne_" qui résonnaient en boucle dans ses oreilles, Trunks se sentait étonnement calme. Principalement parce qu'il ne pensait sincèrement pas que ces types étaient une réelle menace pour lui. Pas alors qu'il avait dans sa manche sa transformation en Super Saïyen.

_« Messieurs, nous avons un invité. »_, traduisit le détecteur de Trunks tandis qu'il entrait à la suite de Miron. Il y avait huit hommes dans la salle, vêtus de tenues blanches décontractées, tous assis autour d'une table ronde. Ils se levèrent instantanément quand ils virent que Miron n'était pas revenu seul.

_« Il porte un uniforme Saïyen. »_, dit l'un d'entre eux avec mépris, jetant un regard furieux vers Trunks.

_« Il n'est pas Saïyen, il n'a pas de queue. »_, ajouta un autre homme. _« Et il n'a pas les cheveux noirs. »_

_« Qui est-il ? »_

_« C'est un cœur pur. »_, dit calmement Miron avec sur le visage un petit sourire que Trunks ne put pas voir. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas exactement ce que voulait dire Miron en l'appelant un "cœur pur", mais cela sembla détendre l'atmosphère dans la pièce. _« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est simplement un invité. J'aimerais lui parler en privé. Vous avez tous d'autres choses à faire de toute façon. Je vous suggère de vous en occuper tout de suite. Nous terminerons notre discussion plus tard. »_

Tous les hommes semblèrent fort mécontents, mais Miron leur fit un signe de la tête et lentement ils sortirent par la porte de derrière. Occupé à examiner la salle Trunks ne vit pas les regards noirs et suspicieux qu'ils lui lancèrent. Il faisait agréablement frais ici, mais ce fut le large écran encastré dans le mur noir près de la porte par laquelle les hommes se retiraient qui attira son attention. Il y avait une carte plate de toute la planète Rithica sur l'écran, avec des données qui défilaient en bas. Miron s'avança et appuya un doigt sur l'écran pour l'éteindre.

Il se retourna et sourit à Trunks. « Je t'en prie, prend un siège, jeune homme. », dit gentiment Miron, en montrant la table. Lui-même s'assit, saisissant une cruche remplie d'un liquide orange. « Veux-tu un verre ? »

« Non, merci. », répondit Trunks, prenant également un siège à l'opposé de la table ronde.

« Je ne pense pas avoir saisi ton nom. »

« Je ne pense pas vous l'avoir donné. »

Miron ricana, les yeux sur le verre qu'il se servait. « Très bien, mon garçon. Qu'est ce qu'un nom, après tout ? Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir une chose ou deux sur toi. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Trunks, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Ton détecteur et ton armure en disent long. », dit Miron, en s'enfonçant dans son siège et en observant Trunks prudemment. « Tu es un soldat de Freezer. »

Trunks fronça les sourcils. « Pas par choix. »

Miron sourit. « Je n'étais pas au courant qu'on puisse avoir le choix. Tout comme j'ignorais que ces derniers temps, Végéta envoyait un enfant faire un boulot d'adulte. »

« Je peux t'assurer, l'ami. Je suis assez adulte pour te détruire, toi et tous tes hommes en un clin d'œil. », dit calmement Trunks, un éclair d'arrogance brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

« Tu es vraiment un des hommes de Végéta. », songea Miron à voix haute, levant son verre et le faisant tourner doucement dans sa main. Trunks regarda le liquide tourner, se remémorant immédiatement Freezer. « Eux seuls peuvent connaître l'histoire entre mon peuple et les Saïyens… et eux seuls peuvent être aussi exagérément confiant que tu l'es. », dit-il, ses yeux verts prudents alors qu'il levait son verre pour en boire une gorgée.

« Je suis confiant. Confiant dans le fait que nous pouvons parvenir à une trêve et mettre fin à ce conflit. Aucun des tiens n'a à mourir, Miron. », déclara sincèrement Trunks, regardant le frère d'Arès droit dans les yeux. Miron émit un petit rire et vida son verre. Il le reposa finalement sur la table et retourna calmement son regard vers Trunks.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était ton leader, le tout-puissant prince Végéta qui était empoisonné et sur le point de mourir. », dit Miron sournoisement. « Bien fait pour ce lâche, je t'avouerais. L'univers sera un meilleur endroit une fois qu'il sera mo... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, il fut violemment poussé contre le mur derrière lui, l'écran se brisant sous l'impact. Trunks se pencha sur lui, menaçant, ses yeux bleus brûlant de haine. Miron écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Trunks le saisissait à la gorge.

« C'est de mon PERE que tu parles et il n'est PAS un lâche ! », gronda Trunks avec colère. Miron eut l'air encore plus surpris par cette soudaine révélation. « Nous sommes ici pour purger cette planète et je devrais le laisser vous mettre en pièces, toi et ta petite armée. J'essaie de me montrer clément à votre égard, mais croyez-moi, je suis à ça près de vous régler votre compte. », fit Trunks avec un sourire méprisant.

« Très bien, gamin, très bien. Discutons-en, d'accord ? », supplia Miron, tentant de desserrer la main de Trunks. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, avant de lentement relâcher son emprise. L'adolescent recula tandis que Miron se penchait, une main sur le genou et de l'autre massant sa gorge. Le Tsuful observa de ses yeux verts emplis de feu l'adolescent debout devant lui.

« Il n'y a rien à discuter. Vous allez mourir de la main de mon père ou de celle de Freezer si vous refusez de mettre cette haine de côté. Mon père n'est pas responsable du fait que nos ancêtres aient expulsé les vôtres de leur planète natale. Cette planète natale a été détruite il y a longtemps et, à présent, il n'y a plus rien à gagner avec cette folie, à part vous souiller les mains de sang. Alors laissez tomber. »

Miron se redressa et serra les poings. Il jeta un regard furieux à Trunks qui le lui rendit. « Que veux-tu de nous, petit ? »

« Laissez mon père et ses hommes tranquilles. Faites comme s'ils étaient déjà morts, imaginez que vous n'avez jamais entendu dire qu'ils étaient vivants, je m'en fiche. Arrêtez tout simplement et laissez-les en paix. », dit Trunks, son visage impassible alors qu'il fixait directement les yeux verts prudents de Miron.

« Tu en demandes beaucoup, mon garçon. », dit Miron, en fronçant les sourcils et en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte derrière Trunks. « Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que nous avons à gagner en renonçant à une guerre que nous étions pleinement préparés à gagner. »

« Vous y gagnerez de rester en vie. », répondit Trunks. « Je dirai à mon père que je vous ai trouvés, toi et ton frère, déjà morts. Vous et les vôtres pouvez partir avant que Freezer ne vende cette planète. Végéta ne vous recherchera plus. Vous pourrez vivre en paix. »

« Une offre alléchante. », admit doucement Miron. Il se frotta la joue, pensif, examinant Trunks. « Effectivement, les Saïyens tueront nombre de mes hommes dans la bataille… mais comment puis-je être aussi sûr que tu respecterais ta part du marché, mon garçon ? »

« Je peux t'assurer que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour convaincre mon père de cette vérité. Feras-tu la même chose avec ton frère ? »

« Je peux », il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant un moment, avant de continuer, « et je le ferai. »

Trunks battit des cils, surpris. « Vraiment ? »

« Une vie de violence n'est pas une vie. », dit Miron en fronçant les sourcils, les mains à présent jointes derrière son dos et les yeux fixés sur le sol de marbre noir. « J'ai toujours supplié mon frère de chercher une issue pacifique, mais il est convaincu que les Saïyens ne nous montreraient jamais une telle clémence. De toute évidence, il avait tort. La preuve en est faite par ni plus ni moins que le fils de Végéta. » Il regarda Trunks par-dessus son épaule et sourit. « Je suppose que les miracles existent après tout. »

Trunks se détendit visiblement et lui rendit son sourire. Il tendit sa main vers Miron. « Je le jure sur ma vie, je ferai en sorte que Végéta et ses hommes ne vous causent plus jamais d'ennuis, à toi et à ton peuple. »

Miron fixa la main de Trunks pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. « Et je ferai de même avec mon frère. Ensemble nous apporterons peut-être la paix aux générations à venir. »

Ensuite, il s'approcha et serra la main de Trunks.

* * *

Végéta était fou de rage.

Premièrement, cette saleté de détecteur que lui avait donné Raditz l'empêchait d'établir la moindre communication avec le gamin, du coup, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le gosse et de ce qu'il faisait. Et deuxièmement, il n'avait pas trouvé les Tsufuls dans la moitié Nord de la planète. Il avait interrogé, intimidé, et tué les natifs, les brûlant vifs pour avoir des réponses. Mais, merde, personne ne semblait savoir de quoi il parlait quand il mentionnait les Tsufuls.

Et ensuite, il y avait le poison qui commençait à clairement faire des ravages sur son ki. Quand il avait détruit le dernier village qu'il avait trouvé, il avait dû faire un effort considérable pour réunir l'énergie nécessaire pour former des rayons de ki mortels.

Inutile de dire que, quand il retrouva enfin la clairière avec leurs vaisseaux spatiaux et qu'il ne vit aucun signe du gamin, il n'était_ pas_ de bonne humeur. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir au vaisseau spatial du gamin qui était toujours là où il avait atterri. De toute évidence, le garçon était toujours sur la planète. Végéta décida de lui laisser quelques minutes. Passé ce délai, le prince le déclarerait tout simplement mort et le laisserait ici.

Il était sur le point de s'adosser à un arbre pour se reposer, sa poitrine le brûlant à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, quand un adolescent aux cheveux lavande tomba du ciel entre les arbres. Le garçon atterrit accroupi en face de Végéta, qui fit un pas en arrière, levant d'instinct sa main droite avec la paume ouverte dans sa direction. Le prince grogna d'impatience quand il vit qui c'était et baissa sa main.

« Stupide gamin, j'ai failli te tuer ! As-tu trouvé les Tsufuls ? » demanda durement Végéta. Trunks se redressa et fronça les sourcils en observant son père. Il était revenu en volant mais s'était perdu en chemin. En fin de compte, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur l'énergie de Végéta, mais celle-ci était trop faible. Il l'avait repérée à distance, mais à présent qu'il se tenait devant lui, il ne pouvait nier à quel point son père était affaibli par le poison. Le prince était une fois de plus couvert de sang à cause de la purge qu'il venait d'accomplir, mais, au moins, ce sang ne semblait pas être le sien.

« J'ai trouvé où ils se cachaient. », dit finalement Trunks en choisissant ses mots avec prudence. « Mais Arès et ses hommes avaient tous été massacrés quand je suis arrivé. Il n'en reste aucun. »

A cette nouvelle, Végéta hurla de rage vers le ciel. A présent, les dieux lui prenaient même sa vengeance. Est-ce que rien ne pouvait j_amais_ se passer comme il le voulait ? « MALEDICTION ! » cria-t-il, en retirant son détecteur et en le jetant par terre avant de l'écraser sous son pied et de le réduire en miettes.

Trunks fit un pas en arrière alors qu'un soupçon d'indécision et de regret l'envahissait à la vue de la réaction de Végéta. L'adolescent avait été tellement fier d'avoir réglé la situation avec les Tsufuls sans aucune effusion de sang qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte c_e qui était supposé se passer_. S'il n'avait pas été envoyé à cette époque, Végéta aurait purgé la planète seul. Il aurait sans aucun doute trouvé les Tsufuls et les aurait tous tués.

_Non, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, _pensa Trunks avec conviction. Épargner la vie de tous ces hommes et les laisser vivre en paix était la chose à faire. Sa mère aurait été fière de lui, tout comme Gohan.

« Tout va bien, Végéta. », dit Trunks essayant de calmer son père furieux. « Maintenant, nous ferions mieux de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'examiner et t'extraire ce poison. »

Végéta leva une main et se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas, sa queue balançant derrière lui. « Au diable le venin, gamin. On doit aller à Liyana et purger cette planète. » Il lança un regard à Trunks et plissa les yeux. « Tu as bien tué tous ceux que tu as rencontrés aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. », répondit automatiquement Trunks. Il omit le fait qu'il n'avait rencontré personne à part Miron et ses hommes. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils en regardant son père continuer à faire les cents pas. « Mais le rapport de tout à l'heure disait que les Liyaniens étaient d'une force considérable. Tu devrais être à ta puissance maximale quand nous les affronterons. »

Végéta s'arrêta avant d'acquiescer. Le garçon n'avait pas tort. De toute façon, il avait besoin d'un nouveau détecteur. Le prince grogna et se dirigea vers son vaisseau spatial. Trunks soupira et le suivit.

La porte se referma avec un grincement tandis que Végéta fermait les yeux, soupirant de soulagement. Il était trempé de sueur et il était plus épuisé qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il serra sa main contre sa poitrine et grimaça de douleur tout en se penchant en avant.

Trunks jeta son détecteur sur le côté dès qu'il fut dans son propre vaisseau spatial sans se donner la peine de regarder autour de lui. S'ils rentraient à la base, Végéta devrait aller dans un de ces tanks remplis d'eau. Pendant qu'il y serait, Trunks pourrait partir vers la Terre tout en sachant que son père irait bien.

« Eh, Végéta, on retourne à la base, n'est-ce pas ? » Trunks attendit une réponse, mais l'inquiétude lui noua l'estomac quand il sentit le ki de Végéta diminuer encore plus et quand il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par la fenêtre mais il ne pouvait pas voir le vaisseau spatial de Végéta d'où il était. Il baissa son bras pour déverrouiller la porte et aller s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Végéta ouvrit un œil à la question du garçon qu'il entendit par le système de communication. Il ignora l'adolescent, se concentrant pour éloigner la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner au garçon de la fermer quand ses sens se mirent en alerte, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas. Il fronça les sourcils, reniflant légèrement. Bon sang mais c'était quoi cette odeur ? Regardant autour de lui, il eut sa réponse sous la forme d'un petit appareil noir près des commandes.

Et il clignotait, rouge.

« Oh mer... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, l'appareil explosa.

Trunks fut arraché à son vaisseau et projeté contre un arbre avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il frappa durement le sol et se retourna instinctivement pour se relever. Il hurla, traversé par une douleur atroce causée par le mouvement de son dos et de ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux, ses deux jambes étaient couvertes de sang et brulées à vif. Une de ses jambes était complètement inutilisable, un gros morceau de métal du vaisseau spatial s'étant incrusté sur le côté de son genou. Il le saisit immédiatement, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tira d'un coup sec. Il laissa échapper un hoquet et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le sol. Son corps commença à trembler de douleur. Il pouvait à peine bouger. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il vit quelques arbres bleus brûler tandis que sa vision se troublait par intermittence.

Juste au moment où il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout sentir Végéta.

A cette information, une telle panique l'envahit qu'elle lui permit immédiatement de bouger. Par la force de ses seuls bras, il se traîna sur la terre en direction des vaisseaux. Il ne put avancer que de quelques mètres avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent. Il souffla à travers ses dents serrées, visage contre terre, plissant les paupières. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi atroce de toute sa vie.

L'adolescent décida de tout envoyer promener. Invoquant toute son énergie, il serra une poignée de terre et son ki explosa autour de lui alors qu'il se transformait en Super Saïyen. Avec une force nouvelle, il continua à ramper, laissant derrière lui une trainée de sang alors qu'il approchait enfin du cratère où le vaisseau de son père se trouvait. Trunks se laissa à moitié rouler, à moitié tomber dans le cratère.

Trunks retint le cri que ses poumons voulaient hurler, son corps tremblant de façon incontrôlable, à la fois d'agonie et de terreur quand il vit enfin Végéta dans les décombres qui restaient de son vaisseau spatial.

« Non… ça ne peut pas être arrivé… », murmura-t-il, retournant le corps inerte de son père. Trunks s'assit près de lui, oubliant complètement sa douleur physique quand il vit l'horrible état de son père. La partie droite du corps de Végéta était grièvement brûlée, depuis son visage jusqu'à ses jambes, son uniforme calciné jusque dans sa chair. Son armure était brisée et en pièces. L'autre moitié de son corps était couverte de sang, et cette fois, c'était définitivement le sien.

Résistant contre la nausée qui s'insinuait en lui avec l'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée, Trunks baissa une main tremblante et appuya doucement deux de ses doigts sur le cou de son père, essayant de sentir son pouls mais il n'arrivait pas à garder sa main ferme suffisamment longtemps. Dans une tentative désespérée de le réveiller, il secoua Végéta par le peu qu'il restait de son armure, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Trunks prit une des mains de Végéta et la serra fortement. Une brillante lumière dorée entoura immédiatement leurs mains jointes. L'adolescent s'allongea à ses côtés, reposant son front contre le cou ensanglanté de son père pendant qu'il donnait à Végéta tout ce qu'il lui restait – son ki imprégné d'une puissance de Super Saïyen.

Après une minute de transfert de ki, il ne sentit aucun changement.

Trunks éclata finalement en sanglots, ces larmes se mélangeant au sang de Végéta. Il avait échoué. C'était de sa faute et son père en avait payé le prix ultime. Il était parti dans le passé pour sauver son monde, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à tuer son propre père.

« Je t'aime et je te demande pardon, Père. », dit-il d'une voix étouffée par les larmes, son corps torturé par les sanglots et la douleur tandis qu'il perdait sa transformation. Il n'avait pas remarqué les yeux de Végéta papillonner faiblement alors que le prince luttait pour reprendre conscience.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas une scène émouvante ? »

Toujours collé à Végéta, Trunks ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant cette voix. Il releva faiblement la tête et vit Miron tout sourire, debout au bord du cratère, les bras croisés. Et il n'était pas seul. Tout autour du cratère se trouvaient ses hommes vêtus de leurs armures blanches, tous tenant les mêmes armes que la fois précédentes, pointées droit sur lui.

« Espèce de sale menteur ! », rugit Trunks, furieux, « C'est toi qui nous as fait ça ! »

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas m'en attribuer_ tout _le mérite mais… très bien. Je m'en attribue tout le mérite. », dit Miron avec un rire. « Désolé, gamin. Nous avions installé les explosifs au moment où tu es parvenu à nous, mais si tu nous avais tués, nous ne les aurions jamais fait exploser. Heureusement pour nous, nous sommes tombés sur un singe au coeur pur et clément. », dit-il avec un sourire cruel et sinistre.

« Toi, ton frère, et tes hommes, vous allez tous crever pour ce que vous avez fait à mon père ! », hurla Trunks sans remarquer l'œil à moitié ouvert de Végéta, choqué par les paroles du gamin. Le prince tenta de parler sans y parvenir. Un père ? Lui ? Impossible… c'était impossible… Sa vision s'embruma et il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu trouver un sens à tout ça, sa douleur disparaissant heureusement.

« Désolé, gamin, mais je n'ai pas de frère. Je suis Arès, l'homme que tu recherchais. Qu'est-ce qu'un nom, pas vrai ? » dit-il avec un rire cynique.

« Ignoble menteur ! Vipère ! », cracha Trunks, tandis qu'Arès faisait un mouvement circulaire avec ses doigts.

« Ramenez-les. Végéta et le prochain héritier du trône des Saïyens ne mourront pas aussi facilement. », dit Arès avec un petit sourire. Trunks tenta une autre transformation en Super Saïyen mais ne put y arriver. Il était faible et avait donné le peu de force qu'il lui restait à son père.

Trunks grimaça de douleur quand il sentit quelque chose de pointu se ficher dans son cou. S'effondrant sur le dos à côté de Végéta, il palpa son cou et en retira une aiguille. L'engourdissement le frappa instantanément, l'obscurité nimbant sa vision tandis que son corps devenait incroyablement lourd. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut la voix d'Arès.

« Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion, petit... »


	9. Face à face

**Point de Non Retour**

**Auteur : Niteryde**

_Traduction : Dimitrova et Shaya10_

**Chapitre 9 - Face à face**

Il aurait mieux fait de tuer ce maudit hybride quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

De son œil gauche, Végéta jeta un regard furieux au garçon étendu sur le sol, son œil droit étant fermé par une brûlure. Le prince était assis contre un mur de pierre froid et sa respiration était irrégulière. La douleur qu'il ressentait était tout simplement atroce, mais sa difficulté à respirer n'avait rien à voir avec les brûlures sévères sur la partie droite de son corps ou le venin dans son sang.

Sa douleur avait plus à voir avec le collier de métal qui enserrait son cou. Instinctivement, il avait tenté d'arracher l'objet humiliant dès qu'il s'était réveillé, mais sa seule récompense avait été une décharge électrique à haute tension explosant à travers tout son corps. Le choc électrique lui avait donné des convulsions qui lui avaient presque fait regretter ses séances avec Freezer. Il avait réalisé trop tard qu'il y avait aussi des anneaux de métal autour de ses poignets et de ses deux chevilles.

Déterminé à s'échapper, il avait ensuite tenté de faire exploser la prison dans laquelle il se trouvait pour se créer une sortie, avant de découvrir que le métal sur son corps absorbait son ki. Furieux devant la prévoyance de ses ennemis, il avait finalement fait une dernière tentative pour s'échapper. Après tous ces échecs, il avait décidé d'utiliser ses propres mains et de réduire les murs de pierres autour de lui en miettes. Cette approche s'était soldée par trois doigts brisés à sa main droite déjà endommagée, et une autre vague de décharge à haute tension qui l'avait fait s'effondrer au sol, réduit à l'impuissance.

Pour porter l'insulte à son comble, il n'avait même pas fait une entaille dans le mur. Ça ne semblait pas être de la pierre finalement.

Trop faible pour réessayer et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il était à présent assis en train de ruminer sa haine manifeste envers le garçon devant lui.

L'orgueilleux prince refusait d'admettre qu'il pouvait avoir échoué, mais il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Le garçon était son portrait craché et l'âge du gamin ne laissait aucune place au doute. Après tout, il ne restait plus que trois (peut-être quatre) Saïyens au sang pur en vie quand le garçon avait été conçu. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?! Et comment avait-il pu échouer ? Il avait toujours été tellement prudent pour éviter d'avoir une quelconque progéniture, mais à présent…

A présent il avait un fils. A présent, il y avait un héritier au trône des Saïyens. C'était ahurissant, incroyable, impossible…

… rageant. Son fils ou pas, Végéta allait faire payer au gamin très cher d'avoir mis sa vie en danger comme ça. Le petit était un fichu idiot, clément et au cœur tendre, qui avait failli les tuer tous les deux. Le garçon n'allait pas seulement payer pour ça mais aussi pour être entré dans sa vie. Si le gamin pensait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde se faire accueillir à bras ouverts, juste parce que Végéta avait baisé une quelconque catin dans le passé dont il était le résultat, alors le pauvre imbécile allait être déçu…

Trunks gémit ; il avait l'impression de nager dans un océan noir et épais alors qu'il reprenait doucement conscience. Il leva faiblement un bras, le ramena vers sa poitrine à la recherche du réconfort de son pendentif. Il fronça les sourcils quand il ne le sentit pas. Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, il les plissa et les fixa au plafond, désorienté et se demandant où il était. Lentement il roula sur le côté, sans se rendre compte que son père le fusillait du regard tout ce temps. Trunks se força à se relever, grimaçant face à la douleur intense qui l'accueillit. L'adolescent écarta enfin ses cheveux lavande en sueur de son visage et baissa ses yeux troubles sur lui-même. Immédiatement, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Son armure. Son pendentif. Le médicament.

Tout avait disparu.

Un son étranglé, de stupeur et de désespoir, s'échappa de sa gorge à la vue de sa peau nue. On l'avait déshabillé en ne lui laissant que son pantalon noir déchiré et imprégné de sang et ses bottes blanches. Il leva ses deux mains, fixant les épais anneaux de métal autour de ses poignets. Frénétiquement, il tenta d'en saisir un pour l'arracher.

Trunks retomba sur le sol, les yeux clos par la douleur, quand les anneaux de métal libérèrent à travers son corps une décharge électrique qu'il crut mortelle. Il ne put rien faire pour arrêter les spasmes qui secouèrent tout son être. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais n'y parvint pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita tout simplement mourir. N'importe quoi pour fuir cette torture. N'importe quoi pour fuir cet échec.

Végéta ramena son genou droit plus près de sa poitrine et y posa son avant-bras. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et regarda de son seul oeil valide Trunks se tordre de douleur avec une froide indifférence. Il savait que cela allait arriver, mais le Saïyen n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir le garçon. Il avait essayé de montrer au jeune hybride comment survivre dans ce monde cruel, mais le gamin n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

En ce qui le concernait, le gamin n'avait qu'à apprendre à la dure.

Heureusement, la décharge finit par s'arrêter. Haletant, Trunks se retourna en posant une main sur son cœur comme pour s'assurer qu'il battait encore. Ses dents claquaient et il était parcouru de tremblements involontaires. Il y avait des anneaux de métal autour de son cou et de ses chevilles, et chacun d'eux avait libéré une décharge qui aurait dû le tuer.

Un petit rire sombre et cruel s'éleva.

« Tu ressembles presque à un poisson hors de l'eau, petit. », fit remarquer Végéta avec une voix plus rauque qu'à la normale. « Je donne un neuf sur dix à ton fiasco. »

Immédiatement, Trunks tourna le regard vers Végéta avec l'air bouleversé. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que son père était avec lui dans la pièce ?

« T... tu es… vi... vivant. », bafouilla Trunks. En même temps qu'il fixait Végéta, un déluge d'émotions parcourut l'adolescent, ébahi. Du soulagement, de l'admiration, de l'exaltation, et enfin, une profonde inquiétude. Il pouvait à peine sentir l'énergie de son père alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, séparés d'à peine deux mètres. Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe…

Végéta grogna, tournant sa tête sur la gauche et donnant à Trunks un aperçu de son profil. Trunks grimaça quand il vit la peau brûlée de son père. Végéta cracha une gorgée de sang par terre, la mâchoire serrée de colère. « Pas grâce à toi, hybride. », fit Végéta avec mépris.

Trunks se traîna jusqu'au mur, incapable de plier son genou droit à cause du morceau de ferraille qui y était incrusté. Il se tourna et s'assit, dos au mur, en face de Végéta. Comme lui, Végéta avait aussi été déshabillé pour ne garder que son pantalon bleu foncé et ses bottes blanches. L'aîné des deux Saïyens ressemblait à une véritable épave, et son corps était un canevas de brûlures et de sang.

Mais si Végéta souffrait, il ne le montrait pas.

Et lui non plus ne le ferait pas. Trunks inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de son corps et regarda autour de lui pour examiner son environnement. Nul besoin besoin d'avoir été un soldat toute sa vie pour comprendre qu'ils étaient emprisonnés. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de s'être rendu compte de leur situation ou le froid de la pièce, mais sa peau fut parcourue par la chair de poule. Sur sa droite et à la gauche de Végéta se trouvaient des barreaux métalliques qui faisaient office de mur. Ils allaient du sol au plafond, se fondant directement dans la pierre.

Végéta vit ce que Trunks observait et grommela. « Vas-y, essaye. Mets fin à ton supplice. », grogna-t-il d'une voix pleine de haine. Comme pour appuyer sa menace, un courant bleu visible parcourut plusieurs barreaux avec un mortel bourdonnement.

Trunks se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose, avant de lancer : « On pourrait essayer de faire exploser... »

« Ça absorbe le ki. », l'interrompit Végéta, levant une main pour lui montrer l'anneau métallique sur son poignet. « Sans ça, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne te réveilles jamais. », grogna-t-il. « Espèce d'imbécile, je t'avais ordonnéexplicitement de tuer tous ceux que tu rencontrerais. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il durement. Trunks fronça les sourcils et baissa honteusement la tête. En silence, il fit non de la tête, un gros nœud dans l'estomac. Végéta le regarda avec mépris, « Ta douceur et ta clémence te conduiront à la mort. Tu es pathétique, gamin. Un déshonneur pour notre héritage et la lignée royale. »

Trunks cligna des yeux et leva lentement sa tête, il avait la bouche desséchée. Végéta savait ? Comment ?

« … la lignée royale ? », murmura-t-il.

La lèvre supérieure de Végéta se retroussa avec dégoût. « Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Je suis au courant de notre… _lien de parenté_. » Il cracha ces mots avec amertume, jetant un regard de pur mépris à Trunks. Il grogna et regarda les barreaux de la prison tandis qu'un autre flot bleu de courant électrique bourdonnait, traçant son chemin de bas en haut le long des barreaux.

« Comment tu es né est le plus grand mystère de tous les temps, gamin. Je n'ai jamais voulu de descendance… Et surtout pas un bâtard hybride sans queue, au cœur tendre et à l'esprit faible comme _toi_. »

Ses mots durs résonnèrent dans l'air et Trunks les trouva assourdissants même si Végéta n'avait pas élevé la voix. L'adolescent avait connu son lot de souffrances dans son espace-temps dévasté, mais rien n'était comparable à la douleur d'entendre ce rejet froid et évident de la bouche de son père. Il regarda à nouveau à terre, de crainte que le noeud qu'il avait dans la gorge ne se manifeste par des larmes dans ses yeux. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus mal que de donner à Végéta encore une pire opinion de lui, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi dévasté et honteux. Même la mort de Gohan n'avait pas été aussi démoralisante que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant car Trunks n'avait rien eu à voir avec la mort de son mentor. Par contre, cette fois, il avait lamentablement échoué dans sa mission de protéger sa machine à remonter le temps et le médicament pour le virus cardiaque de Goku. A présent, sa propre naissance dans cet espace-temps était compromise. Et même son père avait failli perdre la vie par sa faute.

Et maintenant, cerise sur le gâteau, Végéta savait qui il était et le détestait quand même. Il avait grandi en idolâtrant un homme qui le considérait comme une honte à son sang royal.

A ce moment précis, Trunks ne pouvait que l'approuver. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de tuer les Tsufuls quand il était tombé sur eux ? Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'ils changeraient pour le mieux ?

« Père, je suis... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme _ça_. », rugit Végéta, attachant à chaque syllabe une menace mortelle et silencieuse.

« Je suis désolé. », conclut Trunks, sans lever les yeux du sol.

Végéta ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sa poitrine abritait une pression intense qui lui rendait la parole difficile. De toute façon, il avait des choses plus importantes à penser que le garçon avec lequel il était enfermé, comme comment il était supposé se sortir de ce merdier avec les Tsufuls. Il avait cruellement sous-estimé leur intelligence et à présent il était pris au piège. Désormais, le temps lui était compté.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il se sentait faiblir davantage. Sa force diminuait et il ne savait pas comment l'empêcher. Son corps était ruiné de l'extérieur, et son état interne se dégradait rapidement à cause du poison qui circulait dans son sang.

Il maudit le gamin d'être ici. Végéta aurait voulu s'avancer vers les barreaux pour s'assurer de la force de l'électricité. Si ce n'était pas débilitant, il pourrait utiliser le peu de force qu'il lui restait et les arracher tout de suite. Cependant, au vu de la situation, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ne serait-ce que tenir debout. C'est ce doute qui le maintenait assis. Bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du gosse, le fait était que son fils était plus fort que lui. Et sa fierté refusait de montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Végéta vit quelque chose bouger et il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Trunks lever une paume vers les barreaux. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot s'imaginait, qu'il avait menti en lui disant que le métal absorbait le ki ? Si c'était aussi simple, il l'aurait déjà fait.

_Sale gosse stupide_, pensa Végéta avec colère alors que Trunks fermait les yeux et se concentrait. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait pouvoir fai…_

L'œil valide de Végéta s'écarquilla quand il vit une faible lueur jaune entourer la main de son fils. Mais quelle était l'étendue _réelle_ de la puissance du gamin ? Il observa avec étonnement Trunks qui serrait fortement les dents, mais l'énergie se dissipa avant qu'il n'ait pu rassembler la puissance nécessaire. Trunks siffla de frustration, baissant sa main et frappant son poing avec colère contre le sol.

« Malédiction, j'y étais presque ! », grogna l'adolescent.

Végéta poussa un soupir méprisant. « Aucune discipline et aucune concentration… Tu es pathétique. »

Trunks se retourna et fixa son père droit dans les yeux. Il avait très vite commencé à apprendre ce que Végéta respectait. La puissance et la force. Et il possédait les deux en abondance. Peut-être qu'il ne gagnerait jamais l'amour de son père, mais il ferait tout pour gagner au moins son respect. Autant commencer dès maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas _pathétique_, Pè... euh, Végéta. En fait... », il prit une grande inspiration avant d'avouer : « Je suis probablement l'être le plus puissant de l'univers. »

Végéta leva un sourcil, sceptique et pas le moins du monde intéressé. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Végéta ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut pris d'une brutale quinte de toux. Les traits de Trunks s'adoucirent et il s'inquiéta en voyant son père cracher du sang. Le prince essuya grossièrement le sang avec impatience, et souffla, exaspéré par sa propre faiblesse. Trunks voulait lui demander s'il allait bien, mais à quoi bon ? De toute évidence, il n'allait pas bien et il n'y avait rien que Trunks puisse faire pour l'aider.

Et quand bien même il aurait pu, il doutait que Végéta l'aurait jamais laissé faire.

« Même si tu disais vrai », dit finalement avec dédain Végéta d'une voix rude et froide, « ta force ne te sauvera pas ici. » Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma son œil valide quand de la sueur y pénétra. Il transpirait abondamment, son corps travaillant sans trêve pour se soigner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait la mort ramper vers lui, mais c'était une chose à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer.

Le cerveau martelé par le mal de tête, il tenta de concocter un plan. Il devait réfléchir. Une stratégie. Il lui en fallait une. Fronçant les sourcils, il se souvint de la dernière fois que Freezer l'avait jeté dans un des cachots de son vaisseau. Combien de jours avait-il été emprisonné ? Vingt ? Trente ?

« Puisqu'on ne peut pas sortir en faisant tout exploser, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », demanda Trunks, brisant le silence. Son père pourrait certainement concevoir un plan pour sortir d'ici.

Végéta grogna, énervé d'avoir perdu le fil de ses pensées. « C'est ce à quoi je réfléchis, petit. »

Malheureusement pour le prince des Saïyens, Trunks était un adolescent et le fils de sa mère. Bien que mature pour son âge, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce lui était insupportable. Il ne se laissa pas décourager, fronçant pensivement les sourcils, « Peut-être qu'on peut les appeler. »

« Appeler qui, gamin ? Ces maudites Forces Spéciales Ginyu ? », dit hargneusement Végéta, ouvrant son œil pour fusiller Trunks du regard. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils quand Végéta cracha encore une gorgée de sang, ce qui l'inquiéta encore davantage.

« Non, je veux dire qu'on pourrait appeler les Tsufuls. Si on pouvait les attirer à l'intérieur, on pourrait les tuer et pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici. »

Végéta observa Trunks avec un air de totale incompréhension, se demandant distraitement si son châtiment pour ses mauvaises actions était de se retrouver avec un idiot pour fils. Il soupira au bout d'un moment. Levant un bras, il se frotta les yeux avec deux doigts, malgré le fait que cela lui faisait un mal de chien de toucher celui qui était fermé et brûlé. A cet instant précis, se retrouver coincé dans cette prison avec ce gamin, lui faisait apparaître la mort comme une alternative attrayante.

« _Premièrement_, gamin, tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est envoyer des décharges électriques à travers ces colliers métalliques et on se retrouvera tous les deux hors d'état de nuire. Et deuxièmement, même si on s'enfuit… » Sa voix s'éteignit. Il tourna son visage vers les barreaux, les muscles près de sa mâchoire commençant à tressauter rythmiquement.

Bien qu'il n'exprimerait pas de telles inquiétudes, Végéta n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir échapper à la mort des mains de Freezer pour s'être fait capturer par des minables comme les Tsufuls. Après tout, Végéta avait passé des années à regarder sans rien faire ce salaud de lézard tuer sans pitié ses soldats "favoris" pour les échecs les plus futiles. L'échec était l'une des choses les plus inacceptables aux yeux du tyran.

Dans le meilleur des cas, Végéta perdrait son rang durement gagné dans l'armée de Freezer et serait envoyé "s'endurcir". Il serait jeté au cachot durant des semaines, avec pour seule compagnie, la torture et la faim.

Et dans le pire des cas, cette ordure lui donnerait enfin la correction qui mettrait un terme à la misérable existence qui lui tenait lieu de vie.

Mais ça, c'était uniquement si les Tsufuls et leur poison ne le tuaient pas avant.

Les ténèbres commencèrent à obscurcir sa vision au moment même où les premières parcelles de désespoir s'abattaient sur son âme. Il les écarta obstinément quand Trunks éleva doucement la voix.

« C'est Freezer, c'est ça ? », demanda Trunks, observant avec attention son père. Végéta ne répondit pas, fixant d'un visage impassible les barreaux de sa nouvelle prison. Trunks fronça les sourcils, « Je peux le détruire, je sais que je le peux. Je suis bien plus fort que lui. »

Végéta leva les yeux au ciel. « Idiot. Tu as la puissance, mais ça ne signifie pas grand-chose sans l'expérience du combat et la technique qui vont avec. De plus, tu n'as aucun instinct de tueur. Tu n'as aucune chance contre Freezer pour l'instant, petit. », dit-il, tentant de conserver une voix indifférente. Elle trahissait sa fatigue cependant.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fort. », se vanta Trunks avec arrogance. « Je t'assure que c'est Freezer qui sera surclassé. »

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'embêtait d'abord ? Le garçon était un crétin arrogant et têtu, déterminé à tout apprendre de la manière forte. Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Eh bien, qu'il te tue donc. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à le faire moi-même. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux après ça, au grand soulagement de Végéta. Le seul son qu'on étendait était le bourdonnement occasionnel du courant électrique quand il traversait les barreaux de la prison. Trunks baissa les yeux au sol, ses cheveux lavande dissimulant son visage tandis qu'il se demandait quand les choses avaient mal tourné. De temps à autre, il jetait des coups d'œil vers son père. Végéta fixait les barreaux de la prison avec une force et une détermination qui donnaient l'impression que sa faiblesse physique n'était qu'apparente.

Trunks baissa de nouveau les yeux, examinant son poignet blessé que Végéta lui avait brisé. La peau était pâle mais il ne ressentait pas de douleur. Il le palpa avec douceur, faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'anneau de métal. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas une seule idée sur comment on pourrait sortir de là ? »

Végéta souffla par le nez, laissant son œil se refermer. La douleur lui donnait la migraine et l'empêchait de penser correctement. Les paroles incessantes du garçon ne l'aidaient pas. Pour le moment, tout ce que voulait Végéta, c'était dormir. Bien sûr, c'était absolument hors de question. Il secoua la tête, forçant son œil valide à s'ouvrir. La concentration était la clef. Quelqu'un finirait par se montrer, il le savait. Il savait d'expérience que les geôliers prenaient un plaisir pervers à voir leurs prisonniers impuissants. Il devait juste attendre qu'ils viennent.

Et quand ils viendraient, il serait prêt.

« Je veux dire, peut-être que si on faisait un brainstorming ensemble... »

« Hum. Un brainstorming. », railla Végéta. « On n'est pas chez toi dans ta petite vie d'enfant gâté. Laisse-moi me charger de la réflexion. »

Trunks grogna d'indignation devant l'insinuation que faisait son père. « Je n'ai pas eu une vie d'enfant gâté. Elle a été difficile, il y avait deux monstres qui détruisaient tout et qui me pourchassaient constamment... »

« Oh, pauvre petit, il a dû faire face aux difficultés de la vie. », fit Végéta avec mépris et dégoût.

Trunks souffla par le nez, frustré. Pourquoi son père était-il aussi compliqué ? Et comment, par tous les dieux, sa mère, seule entre tous, était-elle parvenue à franchir ces murs épais qui protégeaient l'homme qu'il était vraiment ?

« Je disais juste que je n'ai pas non plus eu une vie facile, c'est tout. »

« Épargne-moi ton histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, petit. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

« N'éprouves-tu même pas _un peu_ de curiosité pour moi ? »

Végéta était sur le point de tuer le garçon quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose l'intriguait effectivement. Il se retourna pour voir l'adolescent et l'étudia plus minutieusement. Le garçon avait des teintes vraiment bizarres qui ne pouvaient provenir que de sa mère. De toute sa vie cependant, il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir un jour couché avec une femme avec les couleurs qu'il voyait chez le garçon. En particulier ces intenses yeux bleus… Il n'y avait aucune chance que cette couleur provienne de lui.

Père et fils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes, tendus et silencieux, leurs regards acérés se reflétant l'un dans l'autre.

Végéta grogna et détourna le regard le premier, se remettant à fixer les barreaux quand un autre bourdonnement d'électricité les parcourut.

« La chaîne que tu portais. », dit-il d'un ton prudent. « Je n'ai jamais montré le blason familial à aucune femme. Comment l'as-tu eue, gamin ? »

La bouche de Trunks s'assécha alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Évidemment, c'était juste sa chance que Bulma ait été la première à avoir réellement creusé dans les profondeurs de la personnalité complexe de son père. Était-ce encore vraiment important si Végéta connaissait la vérité ? Il savait déjà qu'il était son fils, et Trunks savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il baisse sa garde devant Bulma dans cet espace-temps.

« Ma mère me l'avait donnée. », dit Trunks en choisissant ses mots très prudemment. « Mais elle l'avait faite pour toi… elle t'aimait. »

Végéta éclata de rire avant de se mettre à tousser. Il cracha une gorgée de sang par terre puis renifla. « _L'amo__ur_… c'est ça, fous-toi de moi. »

« Quoi ? Elle t'aimait vraiment. », affirma Trunks en fronçant les sourcils avant de grommeler dans sa barbe : « Elle était probablement la seule. »

« Hnn, ta mère était une idiote dans ce cas. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Trunks s'intensifia. Il était sur le point de répondre quand autre chose attira soudainement son attention. « Tu as senti ? », demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant bien droit contre le mur. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent alors qu'il regardait à travers les barreaux, ses sens repérant une grande force de combat approcher. « Quelqu'un vient. »

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu puisses détecter une telle chose sans un détecteur, gamin. », railla Végéta en toisant l'adolescent avec méfiance. Si le gosse avait perdu la tête, cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir agir plus vite que prévu.

Il était en train de vérifier s'il s'était suffisamment reposé pour vraiment attaquer et éliminer Trunks une bonne fois pour toutes quand l'adolescent murmura : « Les voilà. Tu les entends maintenant ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son père avec espoir.

« Je ne… » Les mots de Végéta s'évanouirent. Malgré le sang qui coulait de son oreille droite à cause de l'explosion, son ouïe était plus sensible que la moyenne. Il entendit des bruits de pas et sentit leur odeur un moment plus tard. Son esprit évalua automatiquement.

_Du métal. Des armes. Plusieurs personnes. Au moins cinq d'après le rythme des pas. Probablement six._

Trunks cligna des yeux de surprise quand Végéta se mit promptement sur ses pieds, affichant une force dont l'adolescent le croyait incapable depuis longtemps. En fait, seuls les spasmes des doigts brûlés de sa main droite trahirent sa souffrance physique quand il s'approcha des barreaux.

Évidemment, ce que Trunks ne savait pas (et ne saurait jamais), c'était que sa simple présence représentait une grande part de cette force. Végéta avait fait en sorte de cela paraisse complètement sans efforts mais en vérité, c'était seulement sa volonté phénoménale qui le gardait sur ses jambes. Le prince fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait le courant bleu remonter les barreaux, son cerveau tournant à toute allure.

Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que le garçon pouvait être utile après tout…

Trunks serra les dents et tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes, ne souhaitant pas montrer de faiblesse devant son père. Il s'efforçait de faire bouger son genou brisé quand soudain la voix de Végéta résonna dans son esprit.

―_Ne te lève pas. Je veux que tu tentes une attaque de ki une nouvelle fois quand je te le dirai. Garde tes forces pour l'instant, et tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer encore une fois, gamin.―_

Trunks se rassit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd comme si Végéta l'avait frappé, l'air totalement stupéfait. Avant même de réaliser que son père voulait qu'ils travaillent ensemble pour s'enfuir, il entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir, suivie par des bruits de pas. Végéta serra les poings contre ses flancs et enroula sa queue fermement autour de sa taille juste au moment où Arès apparut, vêtu de la tête au pied d'une armure lisse et métallique qui semblait cinq fois plus puissante que celles que portaient les hommes qui le suivaient. A la vue du leader des Tsufuls, Trunks serra les dents si fort qu'il pensa qu'il allait les briser.

Plissant les yeux, il réalisa que la force qu'il ressentait émanait directement d'Arès. Etant tous deux affaiblis, Trunks se rendit compte que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait…

« Eh bien, regardez qui voilà. Les lâches se montrent enfin. », lança Végéta avec mépris, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler sa rage. Il menaçait d'exploser à tout moment mais il devait être patient. Il devait attendre le bon moment.

« Ah, alors c'est _toi,_ Végéta. Le dernier Prince des Saïyens. », dit Arès avec un petit sourire, en s'avançant vers Végéta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres des barreaux. « Nous nous rencontrons enfin. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. », grogna Végéta, la veine sur sa tempe palpitant dangereusement tandis qu'Arès le toisait de haut en bas.

« Hum. Je dois avouer que je t'imaginais plus grand. » , dit Arès,avec un franc sourire en levant un sourcil amusé.

A ces mots, Végéta faillit perdre son calme. Toute idée de donner une mort honorable à cet adversaire s'évanouit. _Quiconque_ se moquait de sa taille ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir le raconter. Le Saïyen respira profondément et plongea un regard furieux dans les yeux verts de son ennemi. « Je peux t'assurer, minable, que ma taille est plus que suffisante pour ce que je te réserve. »

« Minable ? » Arès se mit à rire. « Désolé, Saïyen, mais il me semble que tu es le seul minable ici. »

« Viens ici espèce de lâche et ose me dire ça en face sans jouets ni gadgets ! », rugit Végéta d'une voix promettant l'effusion de sang à chaque syllabe. Trunks poussa un faible soupir en sentant le ki de son père pour la première fois depuis son réveil dans cette prison. L'énergie était extrêmement faible mais il pouvait quand même la sentir, et rien que pour ça, il était soulagé.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas quand les autres te rendent la monnaie de ta pièce ? », demanda Arès avec un regard obscurci par la haine. « Combien de personnes as-tu massacrées sans la moindre pitié au cours de ton existence, Saïyen ? Combien d'entre eux n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance contre toi et tes hommes ? »

« Ah, alors tu es venu débarrasser l'univers du méchant, c'est ça ? », demanda Végéta d'une voix dangereusement calme, sa queue se balançant maintenant méthodiquement derrière lui. « Eh bien dans ce cas, tu es venu au bon endroit. »

« Il semblerait, oui. », ricana Arès. « Tu allais où bon te semblait, détruisant et prenant des vies par caprice, comme si tu étais un dieu alors qu'en réalité tu n'es qu'un monstre malfaisant. »

Un sourire sinistre et légèrement dément se dessina sur le visage de Végéta, comme s'il venait de recevoir un compliment de tout premier ordre. « Tu as parfaitement raison, mon ami. Quand tout ça sera terminé, je donnerai ta carcasse décapitée à manger à la première bête que je rencontrerai. »

« Saïyen, je ferai en sorte d'en finir avec toi et toute ta race avant que le venin qui coule dans tes veines ne te tue. Ensuite, tu auras le privilège d'être le dernier Saïyen de tout l'univers, avant de mourir seul. », menaça Arès d'un ton glacial. Ses yeux verts se posèrent brièvement sur Trunks qui lui répondit par un regard méprisant. « Peut-être que je devrais commencer par ton fils. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'adorerais te voir essayer mais tu ne mourras pas de la main du gamin. Je serai celui qui se tiendra debout dans ton sang quand tout sera terminé, Arès. »

« Personne ne fera couler de sang à part moi, Saïyen. », grogna Arès avec colère, en se penchant plus près des barreaux. « Toi, ton fils, et tes hommes allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait et ce qu'ont fait vos ancêtres. »

« Tes ancêtres étaient faibles et méritaient donc tout ce qui leur est arrivé. », gronda Végéta. Il serra les dents, se contenant tandis que sa poitrine hurlait de douleur. Un des hommes derrière Arès émit un grondement aux mots de Végéta et leva son impressionnant fusil qu'il pointa sur le Saïyen. Les quatre autres hommes firent immédiatement de même.

―_Tiens-toi prêt, gamin.__―_, communiqua Végéta silencieusement à Trunks, légèrement effrayé. L'adolescent avait senti le ki de Végéta s'effondrer à pratiquement zéro, mais malgré cela, Végéta ne montrait pas un signe de faiblesse physique. Le prince portait ses sévères blessures externes avec la même assurance que s'il s'était agi de vêtements, et Trunks ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour l'homme qu'était son père. Prenant une profonde respiration, il commença à se concentrer pour réunir assez d'énergie. S'il pouvait la concentrer d'un seul coup avant que les anneaux de métal ne l'absorbent, il serait en mesure d'en générer assez pour tout faire exploser et s'échapper.

« Mes ancêtres n'étaient pas _Fa__ibles_ ! », hurla Arès, son visage devenant rouge de fureur. « Au contraire, ils faisaient preuve de générosité avec les vulgaires singes consanguins qu'étaient tes ancêtres en leur permettant de vivre sur la planète ! »,

Végéta rit amèrement. « C'est comme_ ça_ que tu appelles ça ? De la _générosité_ ? Ton peuple s'est toujours crû supérieur aux Saïyens. Ils les ont forcés à vivre en marge de la civilisation comme s'ils étaient des sauvages. Comme je l'ai dit… ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. »

« Le seul qui va recevoir ce qu'il mérite, c'est toi. », menaça Arès en regardant Végéta avec une haine que Trunks n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie.

« Au moins, tes ancêtres ont combattu avec honneur. », ricana Végéta. « Ils n'ont pas eu recours à ces gadgets pour prendre l'avantage. »

« Et c'est pourquoi ils ont perdu. Je t'assure, Saïyen, que je ne répéterai pas cette erreur. Après tout, si tu ne peux pas les battre… » Arès esquissa un sourire en coin. « Neutralise-les. »

La voix de Végéta résonna dans l'esprit de Trunks.

―MAINTENANT !_―_

Couvert de sueur, Trunks leva instantanément une main vers les barreaux. Tout son bras tremblait tandis que sa main commençait à briller. Avant même qu'Arès n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, Végéta avait lancé son bras droit à travers les barreaux et l'avait agrippé par la gorge avec une telle poigne que même Freezer n'aurait pas pu desserrer. Avec un rugissement, Végéta projeta le visage d'Arès contre les barreaux chargés d'électricité tandis que les hommes d'Arès et Trunks faisaient feu.

Des tirs, une explosion, des corps qui s'effondrent.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, le silence se fit.

Incroyablement soulagé, Trunks laissa échapper un rire quand la fumée se dissipa. Son corps tremblait ; il avait tout donné pour passer outre le métal absorbeur de ki qu'il portait, mais cela avait fonctionné. Il avait fait voler en éclat une partie des barreaux de leur prison de fortune. Pendant ce temps, Arès se contorsionnait sur le sol, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Ses hommes tenaient toujours leurs fusils à présent fumants, mais leurs yeux, à travers leurs casques, exprimaient de la peur. Ils étaient en train de marmonner entre eux dans leur langue maternelle que Trunks ne pouvait comprendre sans son détecteur, cependant cela n'avait plus d'importance.

_On a réussi ! ,_ pensa Trunks, le visage éclairé par un petit sourire qui faisait presque de lui le reflet de son père. _On va pouvoir s'échapper, on va pouvoir…_

Végéta tomba soudain à genoux, ramenant Trunks à la réalité. Le prince leva une main tremblante vers sa poitrine nue où une aiguille était profondément enfoncée. Il avait utilisé sa main et son avant-bras gauche pour parer les balles tirées par les hommes d'Arès mais il n'avait pas vu l'aiguille que cachait ce dernier. Cette crapule avait anticipé le mouvement de Végéta et lui avait planté l'aiguille au moment où son visage s'était heurté contre les barreaux.

Végéta arracha l'aiguille de sa poitrine. Le peu de force qu'il lui restait disparut dès qu'il l'arracha et il s'effondra sur le sol.

« Père ! », s'écria Trunks, effrayé. Avec une détermination inébranlable dont seul pouvait faire preuve le digne rejeton d'un Prince des Saïyen et de Bulma Brief, il se força à bouger en dépit de sa jambe. Il se traîna jusqu'à Végéta qui gisait sur le côté. Il posa une main sur le dos de son père, essayant de voir ce qui n'allait pas. « Que s'est-il passé, où t'ont-ils blessé ? », demanda frénétiquement Trunks.

_Merde mais qu'est-ce que fichait le gosse ? Pourquoi ne saisissait-il pas l'opportunité pour s'échapper ?_

« Fuit, idiot. », grogna faiblement Végéta, se sentant perdre connaissance.

« Pas sans toi ! », siffla Trunks. Il avait beaucoup trop commis d'erreurs et s'assurer de la survie de son père était tout ce qui lui restait.

« Je ne pense pas, non. », gronda une voix furieuse. Trunks leva la tête juste à temps pour voir tous les Tsufuls pointer leurs fusils sur lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur leur leader en colère, soutenu par un de ses hommes, qui lui adressait un sourire cruel. « Tu n'iras nulle part. »

Il appuya sur le bouton d'un appareil de poche, déclenchant une nouvelle décharge électrique qui fit s'effondrer l'adolescent au sol. Trunks se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter ça quand les Tsufuls se pressèrent autour de lui. Absorbé uniquement par la douleur atroce qui le submergeait et incapable d'émettre un son, l'adolescent ne fut que vaguement conscient des mains qui se posaient sur lui tandis que sa vision se troublait peu à peu.

« Alors vous voulez jouer à ça, hein ? Eh bien, soit… »

oooooooooo

Quelques temps plus tard, Végéta grimaça avant d'ouvrir lentement son œil valide. Son corps lui faisait mal, et il savait qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves d'énergie dans leur tentative d'évasion ratée. Ses poignets en particulier lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il leva lentement la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était suspendu par eux, et que cela le laissait à une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Les anneaux de métal autour de ses poignets avaient été verrouillés ensemble puis accrochés au plafond. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette même position un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant, mais cela avait toujours été sur l'ordre de Freezer quand celui-ci voulait qu'il soit fouetté. Les passages à tabac étaient donnés au hasard et sans aucune provocation. Le but était de "l'endurcir".

Voyant qu'il pouvait à peine bouger et qu'il se sentait plus faible à chaque seconde, il espéra profondément que l' "entraînement" de Freezer allait porter ses fruits.

Trunks leva les yeux quand il sentit Végéta bouger. Contrairement à son père, il avait été laissé sur le sol contre le mur, ses poignets verrouillés l'un contre l'autre au dessus de sa tête. Les menottes avaient ensuite été attachées au mur, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle matière on avait bien pu utiliser. Il avait beau être sévèrement affaibli, il était toujours plus fort que quiconque dans l'univers – mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Je pense qu'ils seront bientôt de retour. », marmonna Trunks. Un silence glacial lui répondit alors que le prince jetait des regards furieux à la maudite sortie qui se moquait de lui. Ils avaient été _si_ près de réussir, merde…

Trunks soupira quand il vit que son père l'ignorait de nouveau et baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé. », dit-il enfin doucement. Un muscle tressauta avec irritation près de la mâchoire de Végéta. « De nous avoir mis dans ce pétrin. », précisa Trunks.

Un silence inconfortable plana pendant quelques minutes avant que Végéta ne le brise :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, gamin. », marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu n'es pas celui qui a engendré un minable. »

Trunks fut tellement frustré qu'il lança les paroles suivantes sans réfléchir.

« Pourquoi me déteste-tu autant ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de t'avoir pour pè... » Il s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire. La honte et le regret l'envahirent et il souhaita plus que tout que son père le regarde. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais dire. », grogna Végéta en laissant doucement son œil valide se refermer. Il était complètement épuisé et le garçon n'aidait vraiment pas. « Écoute, petit. Voilà comment je suis. Je ne suis pas un père, et ce n'est pas parce que tu _existes_ que ça changera quoi que ce soit. Toutes mes excuses si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de tes ridicules rêves de père idéal. »

« Je sais comment tu es mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être ainsi, Père. », insista Trunks. « Tu pourrais être tellement meilleur. »

« Oui, un meilleur guerrier. »

« Un homme meilleur. »

Végéta poussa un soupir moqueur. « Ta morale philosophique à la noix a failli nous tuer, gamin, alors épargne-moi ça. »

Trunks ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne trouva rien à ajouter.

Tous deux sentirent l'odeur de brûlé au même moment un peu plus tard. Végéta et Trunks se retournèrent pour voir que les Tsufuls étaient de retour. Trunks ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue d'Arès. Le Tsuful arborait à présent une grande et visible brûlure qui barrait tout un côté de son visage. Végéta sourit en la voyant.

« J'adore ton nouveau look. Ça te va très bien. », dit Végéta avec un rire sombre avant de cracher une gorgée de sang.

« On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu, Saïyen. », grogna Arès, en passant par l'énorme trou que Trunks avait créé. Trois soldats Tsufuls le suivirent dont un qui portait quelque chose qui alerta immédiatement Trunks : une longue barre d'acier avec à son bout le symbole des Tsufuls. Arès s'arrêta devant Végéta et fit un geste vers l'objet. En voyant l'extrémité devenir incandescente, Végéta fronça les sourcils et recula instinctivement la tête quand Arès fit osciller le fer rouge à un centimètre de son visage. « Tu me défigures, je te défigure. Œil pour œil je dirai. »

« Si tu me marques avec ça, je te _jure _que je traquerai toutes les personnes que tu as pu connaître et que je les brûlerai vives. », menaça Végéta, son œil valide démontrant qu'il était plus que capable (et plus que désireux) de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Quand le tranquillisant sera passé dans votre organisme, vous serez tous les deux morts. Tu n'en auras jamais l'opportunité. »

Trunks quitta des yeux le fer rouge près du visage de Végéta pour regarder le soldat qui s'approchait de lui. Il grogna en guise d'avertissement quand le soldat posa son fusil directement contre sa trempe. Végéta serra fortement les dents à cette vue.

« Je vous tiens, toi et ton fils, complètement hors d'état de nuire. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on envoie un enfant faire le boulot d'un homme, Saïyen. Maintenant, quelque chose m'intrigue… Ce garçon est-il ton unique fils ? »

_Maudit soit le gamin ! _Pas un jour ne s'était écoulé depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait un fils et ses ennemis se servaient déjà du garçon contre lui. C'était exactement une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant…

Végéta grogna et regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux verts triomphants d'Arès. « Tu dis que tu as entendu parler de moi, et malgré ça tu crois que ce chien au sang-mêlé assis là-bas à une quelconque importance pour moi ? Si le gamin meurt, il meurt. Ca m'est égal. »

Trunks serra les dents quand le fusil appuya plus fort contre son crâne. Il tenta autant qu'il le put de se libérer mais les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets ne bougeaient tout simplement pas. Il se sentait abattu et léthargique, ses bras anormalement lourds alors qu'Arès se moquait d'eux.

« Un fils qui défend un père qui le déteste. Est-ce à cela qu'en est réduite la famille royale de la race Saïyenne ? », demanda tranquillement Arès avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je vais te déchiqueter membre après membre. », jura Végéta avec un sifflement furieux.

« Nous avons des milliers de soldats de notre côté si tu veux jouer à ça, Végéta. Dans l'univers nombreux sont ceux qui adoreraient te voir subir une longue et douloureuse agonie. Nous sommes prêts à gagner une guerre s'il le faut. »

« Idiot, tes jouets et tes jeux de lâche ne te sauveront pas toujours... »

« Mes jouets et mes jeux ? », l'interrompit Arès avec un rire, en montrant d'un geste la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « Nous avons maîtrisé un des guerriers les plus féroces de l'univers. Mes hommes ont découvert une solution chimique qui réagit spécifiquement au sang Saïyen et qui absorbe ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour eux : leur ki. Une fois que le ki est drainé, l'énergie brute est consumée, ce qui te laisse faible et sans défense. Les menottes en métal libèrent la solution sous ta peau sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Et, comme si _ça_ n'était pas suffisant… » Il frappa l'armure sur sa poitrine. « Nous avons conçu un métal qui peut briser un Saïyen avant que le Saïyen ne puisse le briser. Impénétrable. A côté de ça, ton armure est un jouet d'enfant si je puis dire. »

« Impénétrable, hein ? Eh bien, c'est ce que nous verrons. »

« Effectivement, impénétrable, Saïyen. Nos compétences technologiques ont évolué depuis les temps anciens. Nous sommes parfaitement préparés pour faire face à des guerriers de ton calibre, Végéta. Nous sommes plutôt brillants si tu veux mon avis. »

« Hn. Pas _si_ brillants que ça. », se moqua Trunks. Surpris, Arès et Végéta interrompirent leur féroce échange pour se tourner vers l'adolescent : ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'attendait à son intervention. « J'ai été élevé par un véritable génie scientifique, et ça, ce sont des trucs d'amateurs comparés à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. », se vanta Trunks avec un sourire arrogant.

« D'amateurs ?! », balbutia Arès, sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité par le culot dont le garçon faisait preuve. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Végéta était légèrement impressionné. Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon craque compte-tenu de son âge et de sa trop grande douceur, mais le gamin se révélait être sacrément résistant.

« Ouais, tu m'as bien entendu. J'ai rompu tes _brillantes_ chaines une fois, et je le referai. », jura Trunks, sûr de lui.

Le Tsuful qui se tenait debout près de Trunks siffla de colère et pressa son fusil plus fortement contre la trempe de l'adolescent. Trunks prit un air menaçant, tentant d'éloigner sa tête, quand Arès leva une main pour le calmer.

« Ça suffit. Le garçon est aussi arrogant que son père, et il recevra ce qu'il mérite. Toi et toi. », dit-il en désignant à chaque fois un de ses hommes. Trunks se redressa, soulagé de ne plus avoir cette pression contre sa tête. Il lança un regard méprisant au soldat qui avait tenu le fusil contre sa trempe. « Venez tous les deux avec moi. Je veux renforcer nos défenses… _d'amateurs_. », dit Arès d'un ton sarcastique en lançant un regard rageur à Trunks.

Trunks soutint durement son regard sans la moindre trace de peur.

Arès se tourna vers le troisième soldat de son groupe et lui redonna la barre de fer incandescente. « Toi, petit. Tiens ça pour moi, et assure-toi que Végéta ne franchisse pas les limites. Protège la clef au péril de ta vie. Nous reviendrons vite. Allons-y. »

Trunks les regarda quitter la pièce à grands pas, Arès en tête. Le leader des Tsufuls grogna dans une langue étrangère que Trunks n'avait plus aucun espoir de comprendre sans son détecteur. En revanche, il reconnaissait très bien ce ton, et pouvait affirmer qu'Arès était en train de lâcher un flot d'insultes vu la rudesse de sa voix.

« On dirait que je l'ai vexé, hein ? », demanda Trunks avec un petit rire.

Végéta grommela et se frotta le visage contre son bras, se servant du mouvement pour rester alerte. « Il est en colère que personne n'ait réussi à avoir de données précises sur toi avec le détecteur. », dit-il enfin d'un ton bourru.

Trunks ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Tu veux dire que tu peux comprendre leur langue ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux, gamin. », dit Végéta avec dédain, comme si c'était une évidence. Il renifla de nouveau et cracha une gorgée de sang, jetant un coup d'œil glacial au soldat devant lui. Celui-ci fit prudemment un pas en arrière et il lâcha la barre qu'Arès lui avait donnée pour lever son fusil. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il le pointa vers Végéta. Le prince leva un sourcil curieux.

« On dirait que notre invité comprend notre langue également… »

Les mains du soldat tremblèrent un peu, faisant apparaitre un sourire sinistre sur les traits de Végéta. Bien que l'homme portait un casque, le prince pouvait voir ses yeux. Il était jeune, à peu près du même âge que Trunks et on pouvait lire une émotion dans son regard, une émotion que le prince des Saïyens ne reconnut que trop bien. S'il y avait bien une émotion dont il était connaisseur à part la haine, c'était la peur.

Comme un requin dans l'eau, Végéta sentit le sang.

Et il appartenait à un cœur pur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à rejoindre les Tsufuls, petit ? », demanda nonchalamment Végéta. Trunks fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il observait la scène en silence. Il reconnaissait le ton que son père avait pris. C'était le même ton que lorsqu'ils avaient traversé le désert noir, il y avait de cela une éternité lui semblait-il. Son père tramait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ils étaient tous deux trop faibles pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Silence, Saïyen, ou je tire. », le prévint le soldat avec un fort accent en levant son fusil pour donner du poids à ses paroles.

« Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, petit. En fait, j'ose dire que c'est la première fois que tu portes une arme de ce calibre. », songea Végéta à voix haute.

« Je _vais_ tirer, alors ferme-la ! », prévint le garçon, furieux, en forçant ses mains à rester ferme.

« Un Tsuful qui a du cran. La vie est pleine de surprises en effet. »

Trunks fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu... »

―_Boucle-la, gamin__―_, rugit la voix de Végéta dans son esprit. Le froncement de sourcils de Trunks s'accentua, le muscle près de sa mâchoire se contracta anxieusement, mais il obéit.

Le jeune soldat gronda avec colère. « Je ne suis pas un Tsuful. Je travaille pour Arès parce que tu as massacré ma famille, ordure. Et je veux te voir payer. »

Végéta sourit. « J'ai fait ça? Quelle planète était-ce, petit ? Voyons voir si je peux spécifiquement me souvenir de ta famille. Ainsi nous pourrons vérifier s'ils sont morts comme des lâches. »

Avec un cri indigné, le jeune soldat ramassa la barre de fer brûlante par terre et fonça sur Végéta.

Une seconde plus tard, Végéta le tenait exactement où il le voulait. Trunks resta bouche bée devant la scène qu'il avait sous ses yeux. S'il avait ne serait-ce que battu des cils, il aurait sûrement tout raté. Il avait failli hurler au garçon de ne pas marquer son père avec cette barre de fer s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui, mais c'était terminé à présent.

Faisant appel à une force brute qu'on ne peut invoquer qu'en situation de vie ou de mort, Végéta avait hissé le poids de son corps à la seule force de ses bras et levé ses jambes. Un coup de pied et la barre de fer échappa des mains du jeune soldat. Un autre coup de pied et son casque s'envola. Avant qu'il ait la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait, Végéta avait déjà enserré ses jambes autour du cou du garçon. Le prince eut un petit sourire en voyant la stupeur dans les yeux du soldat et Trunks ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête avec admiration et aussi un soupçon de pitié. Parmi tous les prisonniers qu'il aurait pu provoquer, il avait fallu que ce jeune homme choisisse la pire personne au pire moment.

« Eh bien, quel manque d'éducation, petit. J'essayais juste de parler avec toi et toi, tu m'attaques comme ça ? », demanda Végéta, en penchant la tête avec curiosité tandis qu'il appliquait une pression écrasante sur la nuque du jeune soldat. Le garçon ne pouvait qu'émettre des sons étouffés tout en agrippant les jambes du saïyen pour le faire lâcher prise. « Je pense que si tu me faisais une faveur, je pourrais atténuer la pression qui pèse sur toi… »

Autrefois, Trunks se serait catégoriquement opposé à cette violence. A présent, il se contentait juste d'observer en silence, en grinçant anxieusement des dents.

« Je s-suis dés-sol-lé. », haleta le soldat qui virait visiblement au violet. Ses veines se dessinaient toutes de façon prononcée sur son visage alors qu'il serrait les dents de douleur. Au grand désarroi de Trunks, son père ne semblait pas en meilleure forme. La veine sur sa tempe battait furieusement, Végéta faisait de gros efforts pour maintenir son emprise sur le cou du garçon.

« Maintenant détache-moi ou je te tue, petit. », grogna Végéta, en respirant fort, ne tenant que grâce à sa volonté et à l'adrénaline. « A moins que tu ne penses que mourir pour cet idiot d'Arès en vaille la peine. »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, le garçon lâcha les jambes de Végéta et retira immédiatement une clef de la poche de son pantalon. Le prince leva un sourcil curieux avant de regarder vers le haut pour examiner les menottes sur ses poignets. Effectivement, sa force était insuffisante pour les briser, mais il y avait un trou pour y glisser une clé. La clef ne le libèrerait pas des menottes mais pourrait au moins séparer ses poignets de nouveau. Il grogna, amusé.

« On dirait que mon fils avait raison. Les Tsufuls sont bien des amateurs. », dit Végéta, en baissant le regard vers la clef. Il déroula sa queue et l'attrapa avant d'esquisser un sourire de triomphe. « A présent, ne bouge pas, petit. J'ai besoin de toi comme appui. Ne me déçois pas maintenant, tu fais de l'excellent travail. », encouragea-t-il, semblant presque sincère. Cependant, Trunks savait ce qu'il en était et il se contenta de hocher la tête de nouveau. Le garçon était pour ainsi dire déjà mort, mais avec un peu de chance, cela fonctionnerait.

Deux secondes plus tard, Végéta atterrissait sur ses pieds et le jeune soldat s'effondrait à genoux devant lui, à bout de souffle et s'appuyant sur ses mains. Le sourire de Végéta devint cruel.

« Rend-moi un service quand tu verras Arès dans l'autre monde, petit. Dis-lui qu'il aurait dû appliquer ses propres conseils et ne pas laisser un enfant faire le boulot d'un homme. »

Trunks grimaça et détourna les yeux juste avant que Végéta ne saisisse la tête du garçon et ne la torde violemment, le tuant sur le coup. Avec l'aisance de celui qui a déjà fait ça des milliers de fois, Végéta rattrapa instantanément le corps avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Plissant les yeux, il regarda vers les barreaux, tentant d'entendre si quelqu'un approchait.

En se retournant vers son père, Trunks se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et murmura : « Il n'y a personne ici. »

Végéta lui jeta immédiatement un coup d'oeil en plissant les yeux. « Tu peux réellement repérer ça sans un détecteur ? », demanda-t-il, incrédule, en posant silencieusement le corps sans vie sur le sol. Il se mit sur un genou, tentant de cacher sa propre douleur, mais c'était quasiment impossible à présent.

« Oui, je peux. », dit Trunks en levant les yeux vers ses propres menottes. Il regarda de nouveau son père qui était à présent à quatre pattes, tremblant, devant le garçon qu'il venait juste de tuer. A la faible lumière, il pouvait voir que Végéta était couvert d'un horrible mélange de sang et de sueur. Quelques brûlures sur ses côtes étaient visiblement en train de s'infecter et Trunks se sentit malade à cette vue. « Père, je t'en prie, libère-moi pour que je puisse t'aider. », supplia Trunks. « On peut sortir d'ici ensemble. »

Toujours essoufflé, Végéta dévisagea Trunks en fronçant les sourcils. Une grande part de lui voulait envoyer paître le garçon et le laisser moisir ici. Et c'est ce qu'il aurait probablement fait si ses ennemis n'avaient pas été les Tsufuls. Malgré tout, au bout du compte, le garçon avait du sang Saïyen dans les veines.

Végéta saisit la clef et se traîna lentement vers Trunks. Une fois devant lui, il se força douloureusement à se remettre sur ses pieds, fuyant les yeux reconnaissants du garçon.

« Merci. », lui dit Trunks, sincère.

Végéta grogna tout en s'affairant à libérer son fils. Ses mains qui tremblaient toujours rendaient la tâche difficile.

« Je suis le Prince des Saïyens. Je n'aurais aucun honneur si je permettais aux Tsufuls de tuer quelqu'un avec du sang Saïyen. Ne pense pas que cela change les choses entre nous, gamin. », grogna Végéta. « Tu vas quand même payer pour m'avoir mis dans ce pétrin. »

Trunks put enfin descendre ses bras. Il baissa les yeux et examina ses poignets, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les anneaux de métal. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils quand il vit devant lui les bottes blanches tâchées de sang de son père et il releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant on va prendre un bain relaxant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamin ? Maintenant, on se casse d'ici. »

« Mais comment ? Ils ont une armée toute prête et aucun de nous n'est en état de s'en occuper maintenant…»

Végéta sourit.

« Observe et prends-en de la graine, gamin. »


End file.
